Screaming while Dreaming
by TimeLady S0nya
Summary: Growing up in a community where anyone that didn't fit into their ideal image is viewed as scum leaves Sonya with an intense dislike for the Forbidden Child known as Hiei. Can she push aside her preconceived views for the fire demon in order to explore the unlikely bond that formed at First Sight, or will it only push them farther apart? Hiei/OC
1. Prologue

_**Running, running, running. Running so far, yet never getting any farther away. Dreams were always something I... Not quite feared, but greatly disliked with a passion. Every night, just before falling asleep, a small tremor of tredeptation would run through me before the darkness of sleep claimed my mind.**_

_**For as long as I could remember, every dream I've ever had consisted of one thing: running. But not just running, whenever I ran, No matter where I ended up in my dream, I wouldn't move. No matter how hard I ran, my feet wouldn't take me anywhere. I was constantly running but staying in the same exact place the entire time.**_

_**Each time I dreampt, I felt something slowly creeping up on me, reaching out, slowly moving closer until a cold hand would snap around my throat and I'd jerk awake. My heart pounding harshly enough against my ribs to make me wonder if it would pop out of my chest. I hated Dreaming with a passion for this reason alone.**_


	2. Heads Or Tails -1-

**Alright, just so you know, I have No computer or other way online besides a crappy little tablet that SUCKS at typing. Posts will take longer to make simply because every paragraph I type needs to be double checked for mistakes. (No, this dokes not have spell check or anything like that sadly.) So, please be paitent with new chapters, ill try to post one a day, but if the browser decides to freeze on me and close down in the middle of typing, I won't post until the next day purely because I will fling it against the wall if it does it twice in the same day. So, until I get my hands on a new computer, I will be very slow in updating. **

**I require reviews and need them for guideance! Do not be shy.**

**I do not own yyh or any of their characters. I do own Sonya as well as the plot**

_**_TL S0nya **_

Sonya jerked awake, heart pounding, chest heaving, and coated in a thin sheen of cold sweat. Her eyers darted around the cell she called home for the pat twelve years before shaking off the remainder of her dream. Ignoring An irritated pounding on the wall beside her bed, most likely because she woke the poor sap on the other side and sat up, a had going to her short, spikey, slightly multicolored hair with a soft groan of frustration.

Hearing another thud from the wall, she whipped her head around to glare at it and slammed a fist into the stone, earning a loud cracking noise accompanied by a rather impressive fist-sized dent and rewarded by silence from the other side once more. "About time you Shut the fuck up, hairball." She grumbled under her breath and brushed off her sudden bout of anger and got to her feet, intent on gathering some clothes and pestering fhe guard outside until he gasve in an scorted her to the showers so she could clean up some before her trial later that day.

Smirking up at a vary tired-looking Koenma from where she lounged n her chair, completely at ease while the jury deliberated in the next room. Raising her bound hands, Sonya wiggled her fingers at a nearby guard, earning an irritated cough from the prince and cast an amused grin in his direction. It wasn't as if she made a habit of flirting with males so much more younger than her, but he loked adorable with his little kitty ears poking from the top of his head. Andf the little blush that colored his cheeks from her wink only added to the image.

Asudden shuffling drew her attention back to the front of the room, her eyes tightening slghtly from anticipation as she watched the jury filed out of the room they spent the past two hoursdebating on what course her life would now take. As they resumed their seats off to the side, her eyes were drawn to the last one make his way through the doorway and head over to the desk Koenma sat at and placed a simple piece of paper down in front of him before joining the others as well. Drawing her eyes back to the baby-like prince, Sonya Almost scoffed at the obsurd thought that a simple bit bof paper could rule her life as it seemed fit before swallowing down the noise and watched him read quietly, his eyebrows drawn together in a look of concentration.

Assuming he would make a big show of announcing her sentance, Sonya let out a low breath and loked down at her handcuffs, frowning at the magic woven ninto the metal, designed to keep her powers at bay. Like she would attack anyone in a room this full, No all she wanted wa to take a quick peerk into his mind and figure out what the paper said before he drug it on any longer. "Sonya Tarie." His voice broke bthrough her thoughts, startling herr as she looked up at him with a slight frown of confusion before she masked it with her usual cocky smile. "Please stand and accept the deliberation of the court." Loking around quickly, she lifted her shoulders in a small shug and got to her feet, loking up at the prince as he began reading outloud from the paper he held out in front of him.

"We the jury, find tyhe defendant, Sonya Tarie guilty of all charges." His voice echoed around the room, causing Sonya's eyebrows to furrow slightly while the room around her erupted into loud, shocked whispers only for them to be silenced by Koenma with a sharp glare then continued reading. "However, due to unjust imprisonment before a court hearing," his face colored at those words, earning a quickly stifled chuckle from her and a couple of those in the crowd. It was widely known he was the reason behind the 'unjust imprisonment' in the First place. "we declare the Darkness Maiden to be placed on a five year probation with restriction bands and supervision." Looking up, Koenma cleared his throat and picked up the gavel laying in front of him before locking eyes with Sonya's blue ones and announcing his verdict. "Sonya Tarie is to cary out the formentioned sentance in the Human Worls until the set time has elapsed, Dismissed." With that said, he banged the gavel, gathered his papers and left the room, leaving behind a dazed Sonya while a guard unlocked the cuffs from her wrists and lead her through the crowded room then down the hall.

Sonya couldnt be sure if she should be elated or deressed over her sentance whikle she watched them place the restriction bands on her ankles and wrists. _'I suppose it could be worse.' _She thought wryly, bringing a wrist up to inspect the inch wide black band with a thin silver line wrapping around it in the middle catching her eyes. It wasn't bulky or overlarge, rather it rested against her skin gently as if made of cloth insead of the strong metal she knew it to be. "They won't be visible to anyone without the proper amount of demon or spirit energy." Koenma's voice sounded, making me turn from my inspection and smile wryly at the prince here he hovered by the door. "The only thing allowed is your psychic abilities, mind reading and such." He added with a wave of his hand before leading her from the room and towards another that he had childishly dubed 'the portal room'. "I've taken the liberty of securing a house, job and new identity for you as well." He said briskly, Turning around to hand the Shadow Maiden a thick packet of papers with all of her new information in it.

Looking down at the packet in her hands, Sonya tiped her head to the side curiously before loking up at him and lifting a shoulder in a half-shrug. "Thanks, I guess." She grunted quietly, stil staggered by the idea of living with humans for fiv years as if she was one of them. "You'll want to read over the information in that packet before going anywhere to avoid anything confusing." The prince added quietly, a hand landing on her shoulder an shaking her gently from her internal struggle. "The human world is safer for you with the bands, Sonya. You have to know that." His soft voice jerking the womans attention from the folder and up to his earnest gaze. "Right... Well, until I screw up again, Koenma." Sonya laughed lightly, Ignoring the irritating twinge of sadness she got staring at the portal. Without a backwards glance, she stepped through to her new life posing as a human.


	3. Omission of Frustration -2-

**So! Here I am with the second offical chapter of Screaming while Dreaming, and let me say this to ease your minds: I have a new computer keyboard and a screen so I can ACTUALLY post more! Woo! Plus, I'll be able to update my other stories too once I dig up the chapters I had written out beforehand and type them up too.** **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters.** **I do however own Sonya as well as the plot!** **Reviews are love!** **-TL S0nya-**

-Two Years Later-

"This is so frustrating!" Sonya exclaimed to no one in particular, her sharp blue eyes narrowed in irritation at the stack of papers she just dropped on her kitchen table with a grimace of extreme distaste. "Always pile everything on me in the last minute, Rashin! Perfect, just fine. Don't bother asking if I have plans for the weekend or anything." Hissing in anger, she struck out with a hand, scattering the stack of papers over and sending them flying everywhere. Already beginning to regret her rash of anger as she stared at the mess in her dining room with another twist of her lips.

Shrugging slightly, Sonya spun around on her heel and headed into the kitchen, yanking the refrigerator open and ducking her head down slightly to see what was inside. Snorting idly at the contents, she reached in a pulled out a small case of beer, already popping the top open and taking a large swallow while she headed into the living room, bypassing the papers still laying on the floor before flopping down on her couch. Glancing over at the clock on her wall, she checked the time and flicked the television on to distract herself while waiting for the company she knew would be showing up shortly.

Not ten minutes later, a loud pounding on her front door disrupted the sxhow she had been only half-watching. Getting to her feet, she set her fourth beer can down next to the other empties in a small tower stack she had been building quickly while she waited. Stalking over to the door, she yanked it open to save it from the current beating it was taking and raising an eyebrow at the young man standing there with his fist still raised in the air, caught in the act of beating up the defensless wood in front of him. Smiling sheepishly, Yuske dropped his hand down and stuffed it into his pocket, stepping into the entryway and shutting the door behind him while Sonya went to gather her coat and shoes so they could head out. "You might want to hurry up, Kurama wants everyone there before the guest of honor shows." He stated idly, watching as Sonya shifted through her cluttered table, searching for the house keys she knew she had set there not moments before but were buried under the cans and bits of rubbish she never bothered picking up at the time.

Snorting slightly, she picked up the ring and tucked it into her pocket, turning around to face the ex spirit detective with a slight grimace on her face. "The fox can wait a few minutes more so I can be sure I don't need to break into my own house later in order to get back inside." Rolling her eyes, she waved a hand for her so-called guard to lead the way out so she could lock the door behind them and head down to his car parked on the street in front. The boy had been assigned to her two years ago when she first arrived. Koenma had explained in the packet of papers that he was doing this as a favor to the prince rather than an actual job considering he was no longer under his employment anymore.

_"So, I take it you're Sonya!" Blinking at the loud, excited voice, the Darkness Maiden studied the young man in front of her. Hair slicked back, a wide grin on his face and hands tucked into his pockets as he returned the scrutiny in kind. "I'm Yuske Urameshi, Koenma asked if I'd be your guard, but I have to say, you don't look that dangerous. If anything, you look peaceful." He added, rubbing under his nose idly with a finger, his brown eyes flicking around the room they stood in then landing back on her face. "Look, to be honest, I'm not the best at playing guard and being all hard-ass on people if they aren't going to be difficult. So if you want, we can be friends rather than play the prisoner/guard deal that binky breath wants us to. I'll even show you around once you get settled in if you like."_

_Raising an eyebrow at his slightly sloppy speech, Sonya chuckled lightly. He acted like a child rather than a man, but she knew better by simply looking into his eyes. Old eyes, they had seen more than he would ever care to talk about and she knew it. "Alright, Yuske. I didn't really plan to be difficult in the first place to be honest. Too many restriction bands to do anything besides threaten to read your mind. And honestly, I've been in quite enough male minds to last me a lifetime over the last twelve years." Waving a hand idly at him over her shoulder, she headed farther into her house, inspecting each of the rooms before landing on her bedroom and cocking her head to the side at the furnishing inside. _

_A simple four poster bead with black sheets and a red comforter, the dresser a plain white along with a mirror placed on the wall behind it. A bedside table with a single drawer and lamp sitting on top of it, giving the room a sense of being lived in, but not often. It didn't really bother her to be honest, considering she didn't sleep much anyway. Four hours a night and she would be good for the rest of the day, it resulted in having rather dark bags under her eyes and a sort of translucent complexion, but her mind wouldn't shut off for more than those four hours before starting back up on it's own. There wasn't even a transition phase when she woke up, it wasn't like slowly waking up to the sounds around her, it was more like, dead asleep then BAM awake without any grogginess or anything._

_Turning around, Sonya flashed a light smile at Yuske standing in the doorway, his own eyes taking in the sight in front of him with a slightly amused expression himself. "Bedroom's nicer than mine. I'll have to talk to that baby sometime to hook me up with a place like this when it's all over. You know what I got? A noodle stand and a two bedroom apartment. That's what I got, and it's hardly enough for me and Kuwabara." A slight shadow crossed over his face while he spoke before completely vanishing in light of another smile aimed at Sonya once more. "Come on then, let's get out of here and go get something to eat. If I know Koenma like I think I do, he didn't even bother stocking the refrigerator for when you got here and I'm starving!"_

Shaking her head, Sonya clambered into the passenger seat of his car, watching the twenty-five year old put the key into the ignition and start the car with a wry smile on her face. He still acted like a snot-nosed punk most of the time, despite his age, it threw her off for a while until he finally told her how old he really was nearly a month after they had met. In truth, she wasn't sure if she would like him after their inital meeting in her new house, but after going out to a nearby diner he spoke about, she realized he had a spark of life in him that just drew people near in an attempt to capture a bit of it for themselves. "I still don't see why he wants me there. It's not like I know her. We've talked maybe twice in the entire time I've been here and while she's sweet and nice, I'd hardly count myself her friend." Sonya finally commented while they pulled out into the main road, her blue eyes turning to watch the passing cars as they made their way to Kurama's apartment on the other side of town.

"Because she asked for you to be there. That's why." Yuske said dryly, eyeing the Darkness Maiden out of the corner of his eye with amusement. Hearing her soft grunt of ommission, he couldn't help but think of another guest he ad been told would be there and chuckled under his breath, ignoring her curious glance and turned down another road, turning his attention back to driving so they would reach their friend's place in one piece.

"Sonya, would you stop hovering by the door? You're making me nervous." Yuske's voice snapped, gaining her attention from the pictures she had been studying on the wall across from her for the third time since they had arrived. Casting a sheepish smile in his direction, she walked back and sat herself on the other end of the couch. In truth, she couldn't help the faint urge to leave the place every time Yuske managed to drag her along to the fox demon's apartment. Every time she set foot inside, the damn male put out his scent in an attempt to catch her eye.

Letting out a slight huff, Sonya turned her eyes to the TV where Yuske and his oafish friend played some racing game with little interest. Kurama was currently in the kitchen finishing up the birthday dinner for Yukina before she and her 'special guest' arrived. Despite her earlier frustration about having to attend, she couldn't help but be curious why Yuske smirked when he told her the birthday g irl was bringing someone with her. A small portion of her mind suspected he did it mostly for Kuwabara's benefit, considering the human had a very soft spot in his heart for the Ice Maiden. Another, larger part told her it was because Yuske wanted her to meet the mistery person for some odd reason.

Frowning slightly at her thoughts, Sonya opened her mouth to ask, yet again, when they would arrive before pausing at Yukina's scent drifting in through the window beside her. "About time." She grumbled to herself, leaning over just enough to catch sight of her teal hair when she turned the corner not far from the apartment complex. A darker figure beside her as she walked along. _'So this must be the mystery guest.' _She thought idly, watching the two curiously before another scent touched her nose, nearly flooring her with it while she inhailed.

Wood, nature, fire and smoke filled her suddenly hazy mind. Blinking her eyes furiously, Sonya tried to block the scent before it effected her any more than it already has and nearly jumped from where she sat, earning a curious glance from the two in the room with her. "What the hell bit you?" Kuwabara asked mildly before a sudden buzz sounded harshly in the apartment. "Oh! That must be them." Kurama's head appeared from the kitchen area, green eyes flicking over towards Sonya quickly then turned back to Yuske as he stood from the couch. "Would you let them in? I'm afraid I haven't finished the cake yet." With that said, he vanished back into the kitchen, not even bothering to see if Yuske would or not. With a shrug, he walked over to the door and pressed a button beside it, unlocking the outer door Yukina and her guest waited at and cracked open the front door before resuming his seat back on the couch.

Biting down on her lower lip, Sonya continued staring at the door, wating as the smell that enticed her drew ever closer.


	4. Violent Reactions -3-

**So, I'm vastly dissapointed by the lack of reviews I have recieved for this story. Not a single one stating, they love/hate it or anything telling me that I should continue. I have only this chapter left that I wrote before ever posting it on here and if I haven't gotten a review by the time I come back to think about posting another. I'm afraid I won't continue the story. Sad as it may be to me because I simply love the plot I have created for this, I don't see the point in keeping it up if I'm not going to get any reaction from anyone :( I live for the fact that I can surprise and/or shock you with the things I write and create. I need to know I'm doing a good job and since I can't see your face while you read this, I'm depending on you lot to tell me if I'm doing a good job or not.**

**I do not own YYH Or any of it's characters**

**I do however own Sonya as well as the plot.**

**Reviews are LOVE!**

**-TL S0nya**

A familiar, gentle laugh reached her ears just before the two demons stepped into the apartment. One being Yukina, the other-

Crimson eyes, black hair that defied gravity and all of it's power on everything else around it, a scowl and rather short stature accompanied the scent Sonya tried desperately to block out. Dimly she heard Yuske introducing her and she stood out of pure habit, eyes still unable to move away from those red, red eyes as they turned to her with disinterest. For a fraction of a second, she saw them widen with surprise before narrowing again once more, a wall seeming to slam down in front of anything that might shine through. "Sonya, this is Hiei, an old friend of ours I suppose." Yuske's voice interrupted her internal struggle enough to snap her out of her daze and unglue her eyes from the man standing there to look over at the young half-demon. "Hiei..."

The name alone was enough to jerk her back into reality as if a bucket of ice water doused her violently. "Hiei as in the 'Forbidden Child', Hiei? The one banished at birth by the Ice maidens?" She hissed quietly, blue eyes narrowed suddenly in distaste, completely missing the look of pain and shock from the only Ice Maiden in the room. All her young life she had been told, warned and taught to stay away from him. His power did not frighten her, neither did his sudden hateful glare. He was Forbidden, undesierable, a waste of demonic energy and lower than the lowest of creatures that crawled across the three worlds. Faintly she knew it was unfair for the Fire apparition because she had no clue how he really was, but it had been drilled into her brain from the moment she could understand the spoken word that he was waste. It was pointless to resist it, considering her flare of anger at the fact she felt attracted to him on such a base level. Rarely did she ever indulge in a male's presence, much less find one's scent so... Intoxicating.

Brushing her hands on the legs of her pants as if wiping off something discusting. Sonya nodded to the others gathered in the room, completely ignoring the mixed stares of confusion and anger. "I apologize for this, but I'm afraid I have to leave. The smell is getting to me." She murmured softly to them all before brushing past Yuske and around the two red-eyed people standing there on her way to the door, already replacing her slippers with her normal shoes and walking out the door without a backwards glance, even to meet the burning glare she knew was pointed towards her by a pair of impossibly red eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong wityh you?" Sonya fairly screamed at her own reflection, hands gripping the edge of her bathroom sink, blue eyes wild, sparking and narrowed in distaste at what they saw there. "You're no better than the image they painted him to be." She added quietly, slumping forward and hanging her head with a low groan of irritation. A pounding on her front door jerked her fit of self-hate and swung her head up to glare in the direction of the front door. The last thing she needed was to be berated by an idiotic ex-spirit detective about her actions and manners. As if the man had any himself. Scoffing under her breath, she cast a final irritate glare at her own reflection and left the bathroom.

Stomping over to the door, she jerked it open just as Yuske lifted his fist again to exact his anger out on the wood blocking him from the Shadow Maiden. Narrowing his brown eyes at her, he brushed past and made his way into the kitchen. She knew what he was after and sat aty her messy table, rewarded shortly by a shot glass being slammed down in front of her and filled with a familiar, clear liquid before he sat in the chair across from her with a matching shot of his own. "Explain." He finally demanded, lifting the glass to his lips and draining the liquid inside.

Letting out a low huff of air, Sonya lifted her own glass and closed her eyes as the burn slid down her throat and settled into her churning stomach. "Imagine growing up in a community where anyone that didn't have a place in their world was viewd as scum on the bottom of their shoes, Yuske." She finally said quietly, staring down at the glgass in her hand before the view was blocked by a bottle while he filled it back up so she could continue. "From the moment you're born, these ideals are drilled into your head, warping your innocent view of the world to match theirs." Lifting the glass again, she paused, staring at the man across from her with a small frown of self-hate lingering around her mouth.

Jerking his head slightly, Yuske drained his glass and nodded his head, refusing to look up at her until she finished talking. It was a habit of his that she soon learned after moving here. he found it easier to talk over difficult or frustrating things that pissed him off with a stiff drink to distract him from lashing out. "Hiei was imfamous for being the Forbidden Child. The most talked about creature simply because it made them feel better to make stories about someone rather than admit to themselves they weren't any better than he was in their eyes."

"So, it's like brainwashing then?" His voice asked quietly, strained against the slowly dissappating anger while she looked at him once more. "Like how parents brainwash their kids to hate things they hate here?" Blue eyes met brown as she nodded her head in admission. "While I know it's purely stories and I don't even know the man. I cannot simply ignore the hate for him that has been instilled in me since birth." Sonya admitted sourly, her hand lifting the glass to her lips and draining it without even paying attention to what she was doing. "Well, Yukina is crushed, Botan and Kieko were busy trying to calm her down when I left. Hiei left right after you did, so her party is basically ruined, Sonya." Yuske snapped, flashing a hard look in her direction and standing quickly to gather their glasses to put back into the kitchen. "you need to go explain yourself to them, because Yukina thought you and Hiei would get alone in your own irritating way only to see you lash out and treat him like trash instead." Looking up from the table, Sonya studied Yuske with a grimaces and nodded slightly, jerking her head with the motion. "Fine, but if he shows up again, I'm leaving. I refuse to make such a scene again."

"He won't show up again. Trust me." Came his bitter reply while they made their way to her door once again, leaving the Maiden to ponder quietly why the man sounded so irrated about the fact that he wouldn't be there. "Yuske, you don't see him very often, do you?" Came her quiet question, making him pause on the walkway and glance over his shoulder at her, brown eyes narrowed and searching her face for something before answering honestly. "No, he spends most of his time in the Makai lately. This is the first time I've seen him since a few months before you showed up. As hard-assed and bitchy as he is, Sonya. Hiei is my friend, remember that next time your old problems try to show back up when he's around." With that said, he turned back and stiffily climbed into his car, starting it up and waiting a bit impaitently for her to follow suit.


	5. Don't Ever Look Back -4-

**Thank you MarvelGeek13 and Molly347 for your wonderful reviews. Considering how I cannot reply to a review without a profile, I'll give you my reply in here Molly13 and it's simply this: With how she treated Hiei and her past clashing the way it is, it will make for an interesting twist in the storyline. I know her treating him like trash is a bit harsh, but it'll make sense eventually, I promise. And as for her powers, remember, they are bound at the moment (Excluding her psychic abilites that is) so she won't be able to review what she can do with them until much later.**

**Please keep up with the reivews! I need them, I crave them, I have to have them to live! (A bit over the top, but there it is.) I don't need like a million reviews each chapter, but one or two would be nice now and again to tell me if I'm doing a good/bad job at my story. If you have any random ideas or suggestions, feel free to tell me! I'm open to everything at this point, and I'm rather good at working in random bits into my stories. In fact, I prefer the challange of doing it while keeping the story the same. I crave challange, so do it, I dare you! :D**

**I do not own YYH or any of their characters.**

**I do however own Sonya as well as the plot.**

**Reviews are LOVE!**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

><p>Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Sonya grimaced at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. She really never bothered with her appearance other than a bit of glamor to clear her skin or a tiny dab of eyeliner to darken her eyes, but now she noticed with distaste that her long hair framed her face in a way she disliked immensley. Pursing her lips in thought, she contemplated going back to her normal shorter haircut, Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru, popping up in her mind while she thought then shook her head in frustration. The only reason she had her hair grown out in the first place was with the clothing she chose to wear, it was common for the humans to mistake her for a man until she spoke. At least with longer hair she looked more feminine instead of some male that had an affinity for darker clothing. Reaching over, she picked up the brush beside the sink, she ran it through the oddly colored locks, silently watching her reflection mimicing her as she did. In truth, she loved the color of her hair, she just hated how it got in her face constantly.<p>

Still deep in thought, she studied the dark blond, faint red and white locks with her lower lip stuck out. The white streaks that grew near her temples framed her cheeks and stopped just below her chin, brushing against the skin there in an nearly ticklish fashion. The dark blond locks grew out from the rest of her hair, testifying her dislike for sunlight along with the pale skin on the rest of her body. Then, as if in protest for the singular coloring coming from the rest of her head, several streaks of reddish brown blended in with her hair near the crown, creating a rather interesting look that caused several of her collegues at work to question if it was natural or dyed that way on several occassions. With a huff, she tossed the brush down and yanked her hair back with a nearly brutal twist of her hands and fastioned it into a hairtie, leaving a sloppy bun on top of her head and leaving Sonya with the distinct feeling she had lost some battle she had no idea she had been fighting in the first place.

Letting her breath out slowly, she leveled out the slight flare of anger that appeared with her irritation at the style of her hair and walked out of the bathroom, heading down the hallway with the single thought of getting some food in her before her stomach decided to attack her body's organs in an attempt to sooth it's empty ache. Dimly in the back of her mind, she realized this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious." A low voice hissed in anger, red eyes narrowed dangerously at the man in front of him, making his object of current irritation shift on his feet nervously before explaining the reasoning behind his request. "I mean it, Hiei. She doesn't even realize it, but Yukina counts her as a very close friend and you know she hates it when her friends and brother can't get along." Yuske defended with an equally angry tone, brown eyes narrowing slightly as a finger pointed in the fire apparition's face almost accusingly. "It didn't help the other night when you stormed out of there like a five year old having a tantrum after Sonya left. I know what she said wasn't exactly nice, but damn, Hiei. The least you could have done was assure her that you weren't angry at her!"<p>

Blinking slightly at the revelation, Hiei narrowed his eyes again to cover the fact he was surprised at what Yuske said and crossed his arms, eyes closing with a sniff of arrogance. "Yukina knows I don't blame her for what happened." He stated stiffily, trying to convince himself more than the ex-detective that insisted on standing below the tree he sat in, hands clenched in fists as he glared up at the yokai in frustration. "You weren't there to see it, Hiei. She left a pile of stones on Kurama's carpet before Botan and Kieko managed to calm her back down. She is determined you left because you couldn't stand the thought of being near a, and I quote, 'Creature like her', after what Sonya said."

"And how will me going to that damn woman's house to patch things up with her ease Yukina's mind about that, Detective?" Hiei's cold voice drifted down through the branches of the tree, making Yuske nearly curse outloud at his aloof additude. "Because Yukina cares about her deeply and you should at least attempt at being civil with her." He replied from between his teeth, glaring up at the dark figure there in absolute anger. It had been a while since he had been worked up like this to be honest, and only one person could ever piss him off like this and it was Hiei. Faintly he was amused about the whole thing, but after fending off Kieko's slaps and punches for the past three hours while she berated him to go find the damn Fire apparition, his amusement faded somewhat.

"Just go do it, Hiei. If not for yourself or anyone else. Do it for Yukina." Yuske finally snapped, giving up and walking away from him, intent on stopping by the bar on his way home, no matter how much Kieko hated it when he drank. He could deal with a slap for that rather than her tears while she slapped him for what happened to their friend. "Detective." Turning around, Yuske faced Hiei as he stood behind him, a couple of yards away, guarded red eyes studying his face for a moment before glancing away quickly. "Tell Yukina I'll talk to her, but I promise nothing else." With that he seemed to flit away, vanishing when the man blinked his eyes at the statement. "About damn time you did something other than yourself for once." Yuske growled then felt a wash of guilt immedately after, knowing what he said was purely from the anger and frustration at the whole situation and not at the small Yokai. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back around and tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans, heading back into town with his head tilted back to watch the clouds scattering across the sky above him.

* * *

><p>A sharp knock nearly sent the cup flying from Sonya's hand and across the room before she caught it with a slight intake of air at the surprise. It wasn't the fact someone had knocked that had her jumping from the couch, it was the fact they were knocking on the window instead of the door. Furrowing her eyebrows, she strode over to the curtains and shoved them aside, blinking at the sight before her. Apparently it had started to rain while she had been engrossed in the show she had been watching, slipping past her notice until now. The rain itself brought on an even more interesting image of a familiar pair of red eyes glaring at her from the branch nearby, his fist still raised indicating he had been the one to nearly give her a heart-attack.<p>

Forcing herself to take a deep breath, Sonya recalled Yuske's words from the night before, a small frown pulling the corners of her lips downward as she stared out at the nearly glowing orbs that sat in the fire apparition's face as he studied her in turn. _'Hiei is my friend, remember that next time your old problems try to show back up when he's around.' _Letting out the air she sucked in, she reached out and unlatched the window, letting it swing inward and stepped back so he could jump inside with a whirl of wind and a couple drops of rain in the process. "Can I help you?" She finally managed to ask, barely managing to unlock her jaw from the tension that coiled her body like a spring the second he landed inside, the scent of rain and his own unique, smokey scent nearly assulting her nose in the process. "The Detective demanded we talk." Came the short reply, red eyes breaking away from her face as they roamed around the room with disinterest.

"And you listened?" Sonya asked wryly, amusement coloring her features and earning a glare from the man while he brushed past her on his way into the rest of her house. "I don't listen to orders, woman. This is for Yukina and nothing else." He snapped back over his shoulder at the Darkness Maiden who shook her head at his tone. "Alright, so talk. What on earth could you have to say to me that would mean anything?" The scorn that flavored her voice slipping past her filter before she could stop it, making her own eyes widen and a hand to clamp over her stupid, stupid mouth when the male whirled around to send a bloodthirsty glare in her direction. The silence that streached between the two of them thickened into something deeper, darker as they locked eyes again. A wide pair of ice blue and a narrowed pair of flaming red warred quietly until she looked away in shame. "I apologize." She finally muttered hollowly, moving stiffily to gather the dishes from the coffee table in front of her couch and disappearing into the kitchen away from his hateful glare.

A derisive snort sounded from the hallway, making her flinch at the empty sound it made, her eyes closing in another fit of self-hate while she mentally berated herself for what she said. "You have nothing to say to me that means anything, Woman. I do this for my sister alone." His dark voice came from behind her, making Sonya jump at his proximity, deeply ingrained habit forcing her to duck away from him, already a scowl forming on her face before she controlled it with another deep breath, only to regret the action a second later as his scent assulted her once again. "Hiei..." She paused, trying to think of the right thing to say, finding it easier to talk to the apparition without looking at him when she shut her eyes. "I cannot explain away why I act the way I do. I could tell you the resoning but I highly doubt you'd even care. I honestly don't even see why you're still here after what I said." Her words rushed out quickly, forcing their way past her clenched jaw that mimicked the clenched fists that shook faintly at her sides. "I grew up in a shallow community and that's all there is to it."

"Hn." His grunt made her eyes open cautiously, watching as he leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest in obvious aggervation, eyes shut tightly as he struggled to control the temper that continued to rise at her words. "I refuse to apologize for who I am, but I will apologize for what I have done. Nothing more." She added sharply, indicating her end of the conversation was over, leaving it to him to keep it going as she nearly fled the room to seek refuge in the living room, her hands picking up and straightening things idly in order to keep herself busy. "I don't need or want your apologies, woman." He sneered, red eyes slitted open when he wandered into the room behind her, watching as she moved about stiffily with dark amusement at her obvious discomfort of being around him. "I simply came as a favor to Yukina. I will not fight with you in front of her, but should we meet without her around. Be aware, I will not be as plesent." With that, he stalked past and climbed out the window, the slow speed that he moved at taunting her with the fact that he felt no need to be quick on his feet or on his guard. Telling her he felt no fear for the Maiden as she glared at his back. "The same goes for me, Child." She hissed at his retreating back before he vanished into the rain, leaving her behind with a mixture of anger and regret as his faiding scent tickled her nose once more.


	6. Despite the Darkness -5-

**Yet again, I want to think Molly347 for her kind review and keeping my spirits up so I feel like I can do this story and make it through to the end (Something I'm sadly horrible at. If you haven't noticed the half-finished stories I have littering my profile). And again, if anyone has any ideas/suggestions even something they'd just like me to add into the story, please tell me. I don't care what it is to be honest, another character (Though mentioning would be vague) Something funny, cute, angsty or whatever. I like it when my readers give me a challenge, so yet again: I dare you to do it!**

**I do not own YYH or it's characters**

**I do however own Sonya as well as the plot**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

><p><em>'Tell me a story that could be true, <em>

_Full of heros and princessess _

_Who fight through and through_

_Give me empty hope_

_As vast as the world_

_Give me a reason to cling to the rope_

_I have nothing to lose_

_I have nothing to gain_

_Yet living is what I choose_

_Tell me again_

_of a tale old and proud_

_Tell me again_

_To make my heart cry aloud.'_

_-Lament of a Lost soul_

_-Written by myself, age 14-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm running, something breathing on the back of my neck as I struggled to move from the same spot once again. I could feel it, it's hunger as clawed hands came into my line of view, preparing to wrap around my neck as I gasped for air. Pumping my arms and legs, I tried, struggled and cursed my body as it stubbernly stayed in the same space. Denial seared my mind as the clammy appendages wrapped around my neck slowly, the beast savoring the kill as it's hot breath hovered on the exposed skin above it's interlocked fingers. In a desperate attempt to get away, I jerk my head back, connecting with it's face in a forceful blow only to recieve a cruel chuckle at my struggle. 'I love it when you're weak, princess.' A husky voice seemed to slither over my skin, earning a shiver of revulsion on my part. 'Just sit there and take it like a good little girl and I won't give out your secret.' Opening my mouth, I tried to snap some sarcastic comment only to have my words choak off into an ear-piercing scream as the teeth closed over my skin.<strong>_

Jerking awake, Sonya lashed out at the figure wrapped around her from behind, trapping her legs and arms down to her sides as she thrashed on her bed. There was no scent, there was nothing there to tell her what it was until she finally forced her body to still and make her eyes dart around until they came to rest on the blanket she had cacooned herself in while she slept. Moving slower this time, she slowly distangled herself from the offending cloth and sat up on the edge of her bed, head hung down and buried in her hands while she tried to still her frantic breathing and thoughts to a more manageable level. Keeping her eyes closed, she stiffened at a vague scent as it washed over her through her door, placing it instantly to be Kurama as a soft knock sounded on the wood. She had forgotten he opted to stay at her place for the night after showing up and talking to her about her encounter with Hiei. It was nearly three in the morning when they realized what time it was and she didn't feel right sending him to take the train back across town just so he could sleep for three hours at the most then head out to work.

"Sonya." His soothing voice filtered through the wood, making her ears twitch slightly at the sound and lifting her head up to stare dully at the door before answering. "I'm just fine, Kurama. Go back to bed." She mumbled, attempting to sound groggy as if she were about to fall back asleep and was only met with a low sigh. "I know for a fact you aren't sleeping again tonight, so you might as well join me for some tea." He said idly, the undercurrent of his town catching her attention and making Sonya bare her teeth in frustration at the fox. Shaking her head, she got to her feet, already reaching out and grabbing a shirt and pair of loose pants from the floor where she tossed them. She hated clothing while she slept, it was much like her fight with the blanket only moments before whenever she woke up in them. Shrugging her clothes on, she placed her hands on the small of her back and leaned backwards, relishing at the soft popping noise that came with the action then opened the door to head downstairs to the kitchen where she could already hear the red head moving around.

While she waited in the living room, Sonya folded the blanket she had loaned him to sleep with and placed it on the back of the couch before relaxing into the cushions, blue eyes staring blankly at the shelf across from her, gaze moving slowly over the pictures, books and movies stacked on the shelves before the hairs on the back of her neck shifted, standing straight up as a sudden sense of being stared at made her shift uncomfortably. Darting a look over at the kitchen, she noted Kurama was still in there fixing the tea and began glancing nervously around the room until a brush of fresh air washed over her skin and made the Maiden glance over at a open window and blink at the figure sitting there. "What the hell are you doing there?" Her voice made Kurama poke his head from the kitchen in curiosity, his green eyes landing on the small fire yokai while he glared at Sonya with obvious distaste. "As if it's any of your concern." He sneered at the woman, red eyes shifting to lock with green in silent communication.

"Kinda is considering this is my house, Child." Sonya sneered back at him, refusing to back down or be cowed by his additude, already on her feet and hands planted on her hips as she glared back at the man sitting there. Red shifted back to clash with blue, a sudden shift in the air between them earning a startled look to cross both faces then vanish behind equal masks of indifference once more. Kurama studied the scene with curious eyes, after she had explained her reaction just yesterday at the party, he could understand her actions towards the fire apparition, but in truth, he didn't like it anymore than Yuske did. But now that he watched the two of them stare at eachother, he could sense something, it wasn't tangable, but there was something there that he couldn't understand much less explain. "Kurama, I'll be waiting at the Detective's house." The words from his longtime friend shook the fox from his thoughts, his green eyes meeting with red once more before nodding. "I'll be there shortly, Hiei. Thank you." With that, the smaller man vanished through the window and out of sight.

"I'm sorry, Sonya. But it seems there's something he needs to talk about." Kurama said soothingly, placing a cup down on the table she stood beside, eyes still locked on the open window with a strange expression on her face. "I have to be leaving." Her body shook quickly, like a dog shaking water from it's fur as she turned to look at him with a distant frown marring her features. "Hm? Oh, no problem. Thank you for the tea. I'll be seeing you around I suppose." She mumbled, making him frown as well at her actions but now wasn't the time to talk about her obvious confusion at the moment. "I'll be by tomorrow if you like." He added softly, already shrugging his coat onto his shoulders and reaching for the shoes he had set beside her door, eyes still focused on her as Sonya lifted the cup to her lips and took a small sip of the warm liquid inside. "Alright. I'll gather something for dinner." She said in the same odd tone when he opened the door and cast another look back in her direction before vanishing out into the night to meet up with Hiei and Yuske.

* * *

><p>"Koenma said it was for the best!" Yuske snapped at the redhead in frustration, trying to ignore the urge to slam his fists on the table between the two of them as he narrowed his brown eyes in frustration. "Yuske, I heard what Koenma said, but I cannot agree with what he says." Kurama's cool voice sounded, masking the rising agner and frustration on his end as he stared at the ex-detective with a stoic mask in place to hide what he was really thinking. "Can you honestly believe she'll be willing to help after all that has happened in the past couple of days?" Two pairs of eyes flicked over to a familiar figure leaning against the wall beside the door, eyes closed and hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants while they argued then back to eachother.<p>

Letting out a low curse, Yuske jumped to his feet, running a hand through his hair as he muttered to himself in frustration, his words too low for Kurama to hear besides a few choice ones that made an eyebrow arch at the venom behind each word. "I cannot go along with this. Sonya simply can't help, not just because of her problem. But she also has restriction bands as well, or have you forgotten?" He added blandly, making the man stop pacing and flop back down into his seat, forehead connecting with the table with a force that made the redhead cringe in simpathy. "I know, but we need her. Koenma thinks she can be a bigger help than anyone else he could contact." His mumbled voice drifted over to Kurama, earning a small frown in his direction. "Her probation is going to be over in two and a half years, Yuske." Kurama said softly, green eyes still studying his dark-haired friend as he tried to become one with the table by pressing his forehead against the wood harder in response to his words. "You know as well as I do that as soon as she is able, Sonya will be returning to the Makai and never coming back here."

Screwing his eyes shut tightly, Yuske let out a ghusty sigh, his thoughts running around his head quickly enough so he couldn't catch them properly. Only three stood out easily at the front making a frown form on his face.

One: Sonya and Hiei could not be in the same room together for any extended period of time.

Two: He hated it when someone disagreed with him, espeically when said person was right most of the time.

Three: He really wanted a drink.

Kurama turned away from Yuske and studied the sunrise out the window at the other end of the table, lost in his own thoughts at the moment as he passed a hand over his hair idly, eyebrows pushed together without realizing it at the moment. "I'll talk to her, Yuske. But I will not, cannot promise anything other than that." He finally agreed with a low sigh of his own, earning a pair of brown eyes to look up at him with wide-eyed astonishment. "You can speak to Koenma, perhaps the two of them can come to an agreement over all of this." Yuske flashed Kurama a wide grin that nearly split his face in two at his words. "Thank you! About time someone agreed to my ideas for once." A low grunt caught both of their attentions as two pairs of eyes shifted over to Hiei when he pushed himself from the wall and to the doorway. "If we were to agree to your ideas, Detective. We all would have died a long time ago." He snorted, not even looking at the pair behind him.

"Aw, Hiei. You know I have good ideas." Yuske cast a playful frown in the shorter Yokai's direction, earning a narrowed glare over the fire apparition's shoulder before another snort sounded and he began walking to the door, intent on returning to his training in the dense woods that surrounded the Psychic, Genkai's, house before being interupted by the dark-haired Hanyou, insisting he get Kurama and bring him over so they could talk about something important. "I have better things to do other than sit around and watch the two of you argue like a couple." His statement earned two amused looks from the two walking behind him as he opened the front door and vanished out into the brightening day. "Is it just me, or did Hiei get a sense of humor while he was gone?" Yuske asked Kurama as the redhead began putting his coat and shoes on, intent on returning back to his apartment and showering before going to work in a couple of hours. "It would appear so." He murmured idly, a matching smile pulling up the corner of his mouth when he looked up at the younger man. "Yeah, well, don't forget to talk to her, Kurama. Koenma doesn't like it when we make him wait up during his naptime." Yuske yawned, heading into the living room and throwing himself on the couch there, arms tucked behind his head and eyes shut tightly.

"Of course. I'll let you know what she says." He murmured before turning and opening the door, pausing at the sound of snoring already coming from the couch behind him and shook his head, still amazed after all of these years that the man causing it could fall asleep so easily and slipped outside, closing the door behind him and heading in the direction of his apartment, hiding a yawn of his own behind a hand while he strode along. It wouldn't be an easy day for him at all.


	7. Playing Fair -6-

**_Molly347 _****_chapter 6 . Nov 6 _**

**_I once again thank you for you could bring in a past lover of Sonya's?And what happened 12 years ago? She said that number a few times._**

**Molly, I love your idea of a past lover! I will most definately be bringing this in. Oh yesssss Evil plans will ensue :3**

**As for 12 years ago, that was actually a mistake on my part, I meant to say 14 considering her 12 year sentance in Spirit world prision and then her two years being in Human world. That part will be explained in this chapter, so keep an eye out for flashbacks (Italics) to explain things a bit as to why she was put in this perdicament.**

**I would like to thank Molly for her continued support of my story and faithfully reviewing each new chapter put up. It wouldn't hurt my feelings if some of you other readers would review too -_-. It gives me something to work off of. No love, no story. Simple as that, cuz if I don't feel like I'm doing it right, I'm gonna start drifting away from the story.**

**I've even gone so far as to find a website to watch the entire series again in order to brush up on what I know and refresh what I remember so I can do their characters better. I've watched it to the point where I hear their voices talking when I type and see what they'd be doing in my head -_-' A little thank you would be greatly appreciated.**

**Anywho onward to the story.**

**Warning: This chapter of the story will be a tad dark. It is important to understanding Sonya's character however and is requested you read it. But if you can't take reading about any of the following, please feel free to send me a message saying this and I will work in the basic details of this chapter into later chapters so you won't be left in the dark.  
>If you cannot handle reading about:<strong>

**-Drug abuse**

**-Mentions of molestation**

**Please feel free to skip ahead, just be sure to message and tell me!**

**I do not own YYH or the characters**

**I do however own Sonya as well as the plot**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

><p>Kurama sat on Sonya's couch, watching the Shadow Maiden shuffle around the living room, picking up various things that had been strewn around the place and trying to make it appear presentable to her guest. Raising an eyebrow, he cast a glance around him, eyes landing on several articles of clothing that were draped across chairs and other bits of furniture, the bits of trash laying on the tables and in some cases, the floor, then finally landing on the large trashbag she had set up against the wall so she could fill it while she cleaned.<p>

"Sonya..." He finally said softly, trying to gain her attention from her frantic cleaning, in all honesty, he knew perfectly well why she was acting this way. The woman never did feel comfortable about him since their first meeting and he unconciously sent out his scent in an attempt to gain her attention. It was obvious she wanted nothing more than friendship from him now, but if he let his guard down for even a moment around her, he felt himself doing it again, making her want to distance herself once again.

"Sonya, please sit. I have something we need to talk about." He tried again, earning a quick glance of her sharp, blue eyes before she finally gave up and fell back into a rather large armchair, gazing over at him with a faint expression of tredeptation, her hair messy from her frantic attempts to clean. "Alright, fox." She sighed quietly, eyes closing and hands rubbing them idly for a moment while she spoke. "Talk to me."

Blinking his own eyes, Kurama felt a small, but easy smile appear on his face at her words. She wasn't much to talk, he knew that. She grew uncomfortable whenever the conversation was pointed in her direction and always attempted to draw someone else in and therefore keep their attentions off of her.

In truth, he liked to torment her childishly now and again when she happened to be in a better mood around him, he would attempt to talk to her, only to have her once again bring Yuske or Kuwabara into it and distract them with something or another so whatever he had asked would be forgotten. "Yuske asked for me to talk to you." He began idly, crossing his legs slightly and folding his hands on top of them, eyes drifting down to them while he spoke. "Though, I had alaready told him you would most likely decline the idea, I still promised to talk. You know how he can be."

A snort from the female drew his attention back up, eyebrows raised slightly at her expression of distain. "Pushy, bratty and annoying would be my lable for him. But knowing you, he's just pushy." Sonya waved a hand in the air, eyes drifing over to the window across from her, a small frown flickering across her features. "Well, yes, Yuske can be pushy, but it is usually for a good reason." Kurama relented, his head dipping down in agreement to her words. "But this proposal of his is a bit... Strange I could say. Even for him, and that is saying something." Flicking his gaze back up to her, he studied her profile curiously.

Of all the people he had met over the years, she was the one that he could never understand. He knew of her species of demon quite easily, but Sonya as a person was a mystery and an enigma wrapped up in a blanket of sarcastic remarks and witty comments. "Koenma approached him about giving you a shorter sentance.

Under a few conditions of course." Blue eyes flicked over to lock onto his green ones before flitting away once again. He hid a smile at that, as stoic as she tried to appear to be at the moment, that one simple movement was the one thing he needed to know she was very interested to hear what he had to say now.

"He stated if you were to go through training for several months, your feet would be freed from the bands." He added, his sharp gaze not missing the slight twitch in her legs at that. He definately had her attention now. "The second condition you might not enjoy however." Kurama hedged, frowning slightly as he finally drug his gaze away from her and back down to his hands as the fingers twitched slightly out of an unacustomed bount of nervesness washed over him quickly. "Hiei will be the one to train you."

"No." Kurama jerked his head up at the quick reply, surprise crossing his features before settling back into their usual mask. "Why?" Sonya finally turned to fully look at him, a small frown still on her face as she thought for a moment. "I can't be around him, Kurama. You know this. It's bad enough that I have to try and act civil around him when we're near people, but to actually have... That..." She struggled silently, he could clearly see her teeth biting down on her tongue before she finally sighed and glanced down at her feet. "That fire demon, train me." She finished lamely, unable to come up with any other title for him that wouldn't be insulting and absolutely refusing to say his name at the time. "It's been branded in my brain, Kurama. Forbidden Child: Bad. It's impossible for me to look past that."

Letting out a low sigh of his own, Kurama stood up, bowing slightly towards her in a mockery of politeness, his paitence not exactly the best when it came to her prejiduces against Hiei. The man obviously wasn't friendly or was he kind, but no matter the case, he never deserved to be treated like some low-life as she couldn't resist doing. "I understand. In that case, I will be leaving then to tell Yuske you denied his offer." Turning to leave, he passed her chair only to be stopped by her hand reaching out to grab his arm gently. "If I agree to this, will my bands come off before the training." Sonya stated, not asking, but making a statement that if that wasn't the case, then there would be no way she would ever consider thinking about the offer.

"I was under the impression that if you were to agree, Koenma would come himself to remove them the day of." Kurama said honestly, still looking at the door across from him, not even bothering to glance down to know she was chewing on her tongue again. "Fine. Tell Koenma to take them off." Her hand let go of his arm as she got to her feet as well, walking towards the window to gaze out at the fading day, hands tucked into the pockets of her pants. "I'll deal with the Child if it means I can have some sembliance of myself again."

"Of course." Walking forward again, Kurama left her house and walked down the sidewalk in the direction of Yuske's home, not needing to look up to know she was watching him through the window as he walked away. He knew from the moment Yuske told him of his favor to Koenma it would be trouble, but he chose to be optimistic. He should have known not to assume everything would be perfect from the start and stay that way.

* * *

><p><em>"So... What can you tell me about these Shadow Maidens?" Yuske asked curiously, plopping down on the couch beside Kurama with an open can of beer, his expressive eyes turning to the red head while he lifted the drink to his lips. Kurama sighed slightly, finding his friend's indifference to the requests he made constantly to not just throw themselves into his furniture. <em>

_"The Shadow Maidens are much like the Ice Maidens in the sense they live seperated from the rest of Demon world. Though not to the same extent they did. Instead of a floating island, they live in the darkest parts of the world, the very edges of territories where no one dares go for fear of being caught in the shadows." He began thoughtfully, green eyes gazing in front of him, unfocused as he brought forth the information from the debths of his mind._

_"They're prized for one thing, their blood has certian properties to it that can cause a demon to hallucinate should they drink enough of it. Essentally it is a type of poision, if drank enough, the demon would die. But if taken in moderation, it acts much like the hallucinagins here in Human world." Turning his gaze to the younger man beside him, Kurama took in the discusted expression on his face and felt a slight smile pull at his lips. "Yes, Yuske. They were used for a drug. It isn't that surprising really, there are several animals here that have poisonus blood that can cause hallucinations if ingested." _

_"It still doesn't make it any less gross." Yuske grumbled, taking another drink from his can and frowned down at it in thought. "So... They seperated themseves from the rest of Demon world because they were tired of being bled?"_

_"On the contrary, there are quite a few of them that sell their blood to those willing to pay the price for it." Kurama commented idly, watching with faint amusement at the slight green tint his friend's face took on at that bit of information. "In fact, most of their society is based around selling their blood in order to prove their point that all other creatures outside of their kind are below them. They find it amusing that other creatures would give them anything they wanted for just a small bottle of their blood and tell them so. Though, in a way, the human ideals would fit with their actions. Women are viewed as spiteful in Human world by many males, and their speices are females much like the Ice Maidens again."_

_"Huh, so they reproduce every 100 years on their own too?" _

_"Not exactly. They cannot carry children within their bodies. If that were to happen, the child would come out with a dependence on the drug their blood is used for. And being a Shadow Maiden, the blood would no longer work on their developed body, and sicken and die from withdraw."_

_"So... How do they make little Shadow Maidens then? I'm sure they have to have babies or something right? They can't just be the same old women for hundreds of years. Or is it thousands?"_

_"They make them by bleeding lost children." Kurama lifted a cup of tea to his lips, grimacing slightly at the cool liquid as it met his tongue. "They find a lost child, female, either abandoned by their family or given to them as a gift or trade. Then bleed the child dry of their blood and replace it with their own. Only eight out of a hundred survive this however, and it leaves them with a rather small community."_

_"You've got to be kidding me! They actually cut this kid open and drain them? No wonder most of them die." Yuske gaped at Kurama, beer forgotten as he stared at the red head, eyes wide in shock at what he just heard._

_"It isn't the bleeding that kills them, it's the blood that is put in that does. It changes their body, Yuske. Not many can handle being changed species in such a way. The younger they are, the better chance they have. They would rather take an infant before it's first year than a child that is reaching their fifth. At least with an infant their body is still open for change, it is still in development and would accept the new blood easier than a body that is going through a stage where development pauses periodically for the mind to catch up."_

_"That's interesting and all, Kurama. But how are we so sure this one isn't going to go kidnapping children to make her little baby army of Shadow Maidens when she gets here?" Yuske asked sarcastically, brown eyes narrowed slightly at the image he had stuck in his head._

_"Because they can only do it if they feel an attachment to this child. And they can only do it if they have found their mate." Kurama replied smoothly, setting his cup down and turning his attention to him with another small smile on his face. "So... No baby army then?"_

_"No, Yuske."_

* * *

><p>Standing beside her bed, Sonya eyed it with distaste. She had recieved word from the ever perky Grim Reaper, Botan, that Koenma would be by in the morning to take the bands from her ankles off instead of that night because he, Quote, 'Had more important things to do.', Unquote. Scowling in distaste for the furniture in front of her, she turned around and fell back against the mattress, letting the blanket flip up at the edges from the force of her landing and leaving it rumpled in her attempt to protest against the inanamate object.<p>

She hated sleeping.

_"Now then, tell me child. Have you learned your lessen?" A harsh voice echoed, earning Sonya's attention from her knees as she stared up at the open door, tears streaking down her face and chest heaving from the gasps of fear she had been giving for the past... How many days has it been? Two? Three? A week?_

_"Ye... Yes Mother." She whimpered softly, eyes turning down to the dirt floor in front of her, taking note of the scratches she put into the packed earth with her nails during one of her earlier fits. "I will do what is expected of me."_

_"Good, now put this on and get to work." Her mother's voice snapped, throwing a bundle of clothes at her before vanishing from her line of sight and leaving the young girl to scramble and place the clean cloth on her naked body._

_It wasn't much better than being naked to be honest. The short robe barely came to the tops of her thighs, revealing her small legs and if she were to bend over even the slightest, her backside as well. _

_The sleeves reached down to her knuckles, giving her something to wipe her eyes with, already mentally cursing herself knowing her mother would see the dirt stains on the light cloth and punish her again. Glancing down, she clenched the front of the robe shut in an attempt to hide her chest only to have it gape back open when she let go. _

_It was what THEY preferred. THEY wanted her dressed this way, THEY wanted to see her young skin as she passed the bottles around to THEM. THEY desired her flesh, covered in bruises, scratches and scars. It didn't matter, THEY wanted to see it, so her mother made it so._

_Sniffling slightly, Sonya made her way out of the dark room and down the hallway it connected to, following the sounds of laughing and voices until she ended up in the main room of the buisness her mother ran. _

_Without looking up, she reached over and picked up a bucket full of the little glass bottles full of blood and began weaving her way through the tables, trying to avoid THEIR touches and THEIR hands as they reached out to brush her skin._

_Swallowing back a cry as a large hand reached out and grabbed her arm, Sonya allowed herself to be pulled over to a large table full of THEM and placed on top. "Dance sweetheart and maybe I'll give you a pretty trinket." A slurred voice sounded from behind her. Keeping her eyes downcast, she set the bucket down and began moving as her mother taught her, allowing the shoulders of her gown to fall and bare her young chest for THEM to see._

_She hated her people. She hated THEM, all she wanted was to see THEM all burn._

* * *

><p>Rolling onto her side, Sonya let out a shakey breath, trying to block out the memories from her past, eyes closed tight against the images that plagued her only to make them sharpen even more. <em>'Burn, burn every last one of you and see if I care.'<em> A dark voice hissed in the back of her mind, giving her a small wave of pleasure at the picture it brought forth. "You will die. And you know it." She breathed quietly into the silence of the room, ignoring the fact she was talking to her past, ignoring the fact the voice she heard had been giving her a dark pleasure. Nothing mattered now but getting back and finding what she hid.

They would never find it, the fools at Spirit world. There was no one in the three worlds that could ever find her hiding place. No one, not even the Child with his Jagan eye could find it due to the enchantments the small item held. No, once she was free, once she could return, she would find it and finish the job she wanted to do from the very beginning.

In truth, her sentanace was leanient compared to what she should have gotten. Stealing something from Enema's vault, the very item the vault was made for in fact, earned an instant death sentance. She wasn't stupid though, that was why she hid it. She knew they wouldn't kill her for fear of never getting it back, and once she was free, she would be followed so they could trap her once she brought it out of it's hiding place. She had connections, she had people to help her. And they were just waiting for the moment she would call and tell them to go get it for her. A small bottle of her blood was a small price to pay to keep up the secrecy until she finished her job.

Feeling a bitter smile spread across her face, Sonya closed her eyes and let herself fall into sleep, knowing her dream would be waiting. knowing she would only wake in a couple of hours, frightened beyond rationality. But it was needed, and she would do whatever it took to get what she wanted. No matter the cost.


	8. Stains Feel Nothing -7-

**Just as a side note, I know the beginning of this chapter is a bit choppy at the start, I was just starting to work on it with the idea for the entire thing still working itself out at the time, so I may have repeated myself a couple of times and made some awkward sentences, I apologize for that if it happened. **

**Anywho!**

**By the way, thank you: OhSoRad and Super-Nerd-yay for your reviews last chapter! I really appreciate any review I get and you two helped me get off my fat ass and write this one up just for you two, so enjoy it. :)**

**Warning: This chapter will be a tad dark. It is important to understanding Sonya's character however and is requested you read it. But if you can't take reading about any of the following, please feel free to send me a message saying this and I will work in the basic details of this chapter into later chapters so you won't be left in the dark.  
>If you cannot handle reading about:<strong>

**-Mentions/Suggestion of molestation**

**-Self Harm**

**Please feel free to skip ahead, just be sure to message and tell me!**

**I do not own YYH or the characters**

**I do however own Sonya as well as the plot**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

><p>Without even bothering to knock, Yuske let himself into Sonya's house with the key she had given him over a year ago. It was her 'emergency key' in case she forgot hers inside, better to have a backup than to have to break a window in order to get into her own home. But he usually used it whenever he wanted to go in without having to wait. What had been on his mind the entire drive over was echoing slightly from bouncing around so often it nearly gave him a headache, the sooner he talked to her about it, the sooner he could get rid of it. Pausing in the entry way, he listened to the silent house with a small frown on his face, she was usually up by now, where the hell was she?<p>

Beginning to head farther in, he felt his blood turn cold at the sudden, piercing scream coming from the back where he knew her bedroom was. Breaking into a sprint, Yuske rushed towards the noise, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart while he shoved her bedroom door open and ran inside. "Sonya!" He cried out only to stop in the middle of the room with some confusion, his gaze locked on the struggling figure on the bed. Sonya thrashed her arms out, trying to fight off something he couldn't see, her whole body contorting into painful arches as she let out another gutteral wail of pure fear and horror.

Shaking himself out of his surprise, Yuske ran to her side, hands reaching out to pin her to the bed so he could untangle the sheets wrapped around her torso and legs, freeing the young woman from their grip. "Sonya! Sonya! God damn it, wake up!" He cried, slapping her face with a slight wince. He hated the fact that he hit her, but it was the only thing he could think of to shake her from whatever nightmare she had been trapped in. Blue eyes shot open wide, staring up at his brown ones as she panted slightly, unable to catch her breath before finally realizing what happened. "Oh..."

* * *

><p>"What the fuck happened?" Yuske demanded finally, watching the Shadow Maiden nervously when she sat down across from him at her table, blue eyes downcast and staring with unneeded interest at the bowl of cerial she had poured for herself. "You were freaking out back there. I mean, I have nightmares too, but I don't think a nightmare calls for all of that." His voice altered at the end of his sentence, dropping down an octive or two as the memory of what he saw flashed across his memory again, earning a frown from the young man.<p>

"It wasn't a nightmare." She finally said quietly, stirring her spoon in the cerial, watching with vague interest as the clumps of sugared breading fell apart in the milk they floated in, milidly thinking of some metaphore before the thought slipped her mind comepletely. "It was a night terror. A dream so terrifying, you feel the actions on your physical body, not just in the dream itself." Sonya further explained, finally scooping up a bit of her breakfast and putting it in her mouth so she wouldn't have to say anymore about it.

"What was it about?" She let out a low sigh at his question, glancing up to meet his curious and wary gaze with an intense one of her own. "Being unable to get away from my greatest fear." She finally muttered, stabbing at the milk viciously with her spoon, eyebrows pulled together with a scowl marring her features. "I cannot run, so they grab me and I cannot get away. I always wake up before anything else happens, but this time apparently, my mind decided to play a cruel trick on me and I stayed asleep." Her breath blew out from between her lips at that, shaking slightly and making her body shudder. Pushing the bowl away, she placed her arms on the table and folded them, hiding her face behind the weak wall she built so keep her friend's probing gaze out. _'He's been spending too much time with Kurama. That's a creepy look on his face.' _She hissed in her head, daring to peek up at him before hiding once more.

"Sonya... I... I really don't know what to do here. This isn't something I'm good at, but have you thought about talking to someone about this? I mean, from the way you're acting, this isn't the first time, is it? You've had this dream, a lot from the looks of things." Yuske began uncertently, a hand reaching up to rub at the back of his head out of habit whenever he was faced with a problem he couldn't solve with his fists. His brown eyes softened slightly when he saw another shudder shake her slim form as her head tilted from side to side to indicate no.

"You need to talk to someone at least. What about Kurama? He's a great listener, he can help you out more than I ever could." He added, watching as she tensed slightly at his words and her blond head shook once more. "Alright, I'm tapped then. Kuwabara isn't much better than I am, and you and I both know full well Hiei is a hell no."

That last bit earned a soft laugh from the woman as she straightened back up slowly, a slight red mark on her forehead from where it rested so hard against her arms just moments ago. "I have to spend enough time with him as it is after Koenma gets his lazy ass here. Training, remember? I swear, he's doing this to taunt me, flaunt it in my face the fact that I have no self-control when it comes to my thoughts and what I say. No brain to mouth filter." A crooked smile flashed over at the ex detective, making him relax knowing she was back to normal, well, as normal as Sonya ever got anyway and made him grin back.

"It's no wonder you two get along so well. You act too much alike." A familiar voice sounded from the entryway making the two sitting down glance over at Koenma as he stood there in his older form, pacifire planted firmly in his mouth as he gazed at the two of them with an imassive gaze. "Come on then, a deal is a deal." He sighed when the two didn't say anything to his (What he thought) whitty remark, motioning to the couch in her living room and moving aside so Sonya could walk over and sit down, already rolling the bottoms of her pantlegs up.

Kneeling in front of her, he reached out with glowing fingers and traced a complicated pattern on the side of the cuff resting on her skin, a slight furrow to his brows as he concentrated on his task. Once finished, a split appeared in the mesh-like metal then fell apart as they broke open and releaced their hold on her skin. An instant sigh of pleasure fell from the females lips, her eyes closed in bliss as she rotated the ankles of both feet, enjoying the slow burn of energy as it danced along the muscles of her legs, seemingly as pleased as she was to be free of the restrictive spell that had held it back for so long.

"Now then, you hold up your end of the bargin. Two weeks of training to bring yourself back up to par. Two weeks completely, no outside help, no distractions and no job. Take your vacation days and go with Hiei to the designated place I have set up for you two." Koenma stated, refusing to remove his gaze from her blue eyes as they opened up lazily to stare up at him with a faint smile on her face. Then his words sunk in, realization and shock replacing the lazy happiness she felt with a the brutal hit of a hammer upside the head. "Wait, what? No, I was told to train with him, I wasn't told anything about going to some secluded place for two weeks with that Child." Sonya hissed, eyes narrowed slightly in distaste at the prince in front of her that until recently, had been feeling rather warm and fuzzy about since he removed the bindings from her legs.

"Fine print, Sonya. Do as I say and begin packing, angry about it or not, You need to do this for reasons that will be explained later. If you go back on our deal, you'll get the cuffs back, as well as a new necklace to go with them." Koenma stated sharply, not backing down from the heated glare the female pointed at him. "Don't forget, I'm doing this of my own violation. If something were to happen, well it would be mine and your heads on the chopping block." With that said, he vanished from in front of her, not even bothering with a goodbye to Yuske where he stood in the doorway, a small frown on his face as he studied Sonya where she fumed on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me, Yuske?" She managed to hiss out from between clenched teeth, eyes refusing to look away from the spot Koenma had been standing in just a few seconds ago, silently willing him to come back so she could test her newly regained powers on his pretty little face. "I didn't know either to be honest. Koenma just said to get you to agree to training with Hiei in exchange for getting the cuffs off of your legs." Yuske shrugged, honesty sounding clearly in his voice and making her glance over at him as he flopped down in the recliner across from her. "Come on, it won't be that bad. It's in the middle of Genkai's old woods, you two will have the temple all to yourselves and plenty of room to keep away from eachother while you're there." He stated calmly, eyes closing and hands folding behind his head in complete relaxation.

"Oh yes..,. The old psychic's home. She left it to you, didn't she?" Sonya murmured, momentairly distracted at the prospect of living in such a powerful place, her gaze going out of focus while she thought. "That's right, the old hag left it to us to help the transition of demons coming to Human world and such. Though not as many are coming through anymore, we still keep it clean and stocked just in case one or two wander through. But I doubt you'll have that problem. I'm pretty sure Koenma made positive that you two wouldn't have any intrruptions while you're staying."

Heaving a sigh, Sonya pushed herself to her feet, already dreading the two weeks coming up. "I have to call my boss and set up my vacation time, I'll talk to you later, Yuske." She muttered, still stung by the fact a mere brat of a ruler had outwitted her in this deal. Blindsided more like, slapped upside the head then flipped off before being thrown over the side of a cliff. Shaking her head, Sonya walked into her bedroom, another soft sigh leaving her lips. This would be a long two weeks.

* * *

><p>Choosing it would be best to ignore the figure beside her, Sonya pushed open the doors to the temple and breathed in slightly, her nose wrinkling from the dust in the air and the stale smell that came with it. It had obviously been a long time since anyone had been inside considering the state of the room she now stared into. An inch of dust covered every surface, some places deeper, like the corners where weak breezes had pushed small bits into them over the time. <em>'A good cleaning before anything at all.' <em>She nodded to herself, already walking through the entryway, curious to see the rest of the place more than anything only to be stopped by a sharp grunt behind her.

Turning around, she narrowed blue eyes at the red ones glaring back at her. Apparently Hiei had no idea they were to spend two weeks together either until that very day Koenma showed up. She didn't need to be a telepath to understand his murderus aura that seemed to burn the air around him when they finally met at the train station to get a ride. In fact, she could still see it faintly if she concentrated enough, a faint crackling in the air that seemed to split through the space around him while he moved forward. "Rules." He finally stated sharply, earning another glare from the woman, her knuckles turning white as they clenched tighter around the strap of her bag she had slung over her shoulder. "Unless we are training, stay away from me." He sneered, obvious dislike smeared across his face.

"If you want to eat, make it yourself." He added in the same, sharp tone, a hand pointing to a vague area over her shoulder. "And finally, training, we don't stop until I say so. You do not stop moving until I say 'stop'." After barking his last order, the fire demon spun on his heel and stormed through the door, his figure blurring slightly before vanishing completely in the direction of the trees off to the side of the temple. "Well fuck you too." Sonya snapped at the empty air, irritated she didn't get a single word in while he was there barking at her like she was some dog.

"This is why I don't like being around people." She added with a scowl, a slash of guilt searing her chest for a moment before she pushed it back and turned around to head farther into the temple, intent on finding a room to sleep in and silently hoping Hiei's would be on the other side of the building.

* * *

><p><em>"Try harder, Sonya!" Her mother's voice snapped from behind the young girl as she attempted the new dance she had been taught just the day before. She was never the most graceful of girls, in fact, as her mother constantly reminded her, she had two left feet, no balance and no sense of direction while she moved. It took all of her willpower to simply walk down the street without tripping over her own feet.<em>

_"Yes, Ma'am." Sonya said quietly, refusing to look up at the glowering woman in the doorway and picked herself up off of the floor where she fell just moments before. Raising her arms over her head, she closed her eyes and furrowed her brow in concentration, watching the moves in her head as she struggled to replicate them with ease only to feel the toes of her right foot catch the heel of her left and send her sprawling forward once again with a faint yelp of pain when her hands connected with the hard ground._

_"Forget it, you're worthless. A nothing!" Her mother spat, storming forward and grabbing the child's arm to drag her back to her feet. "You are nothing, do you understand? A stain that won't be removed. Now dress!" Spittle landed on the girl's face as a bundle of cloth was shoved in her arms, making her small form stumble back from the force. Nodding silently, she pulled the clothing on over her naked figure, silently thanking whatever god there was that it wasn't her usual work clothes, but rather a tunic shirt and a skirt that reached her knees. _

_Once her clothes were on, a hand wrapped around her upper arm and drug her from the room, making Sonya shut her eyes against the brighter light of the hallway as her mother pulled her along behind, fury written across her face the entire time. "You will be in the back rooms tonight, stain." She finally hissed, stopping beside a door at the end of the hallway, turning around to glare at the smaller figure beside her. _

_A wash of cold fear doused the child, eyes wide in shock as she stared up at the woman, mouth opened slightly in realization. Of course she should have known, she would work tonight. Only a different way than what she normally did. "Mo- Mother no! You cannot!" She cried out before realizing her mistake and clapping a hand over her mouth as a look of pure anger crossed the older woman's features. "You will do as I say, stain!" She shrieked, a hand lashing out and smashing into the side of Sonya's face, the blow knocking her off her feet and into the wall beside her._

_"Now move."_

_Choaking back a low whimper, Sonya got to her feet again and ducked her head down, heading through the door in front of them and moving along another hallway, this one lined with more doors, each a different color before coming to the one at the end of the hall. The only one closed, the others standing wide open so you could see inside and study the assorted young women and children sitting on beds, hands folded on their laps and heads down in a sign of defeat and submission._

_Fearing the worst, Sonya opened the door, pushing it wide and leaving it there as she moved to the single bed in the bare room, eyes darting around in fear as she took her seat, mimicing the other girls she saw on her walk here, her eyes shut tightly as she bowed her head, fighting back the tears that threatened to overflow. She wouldn't cry, she couldn't cry. She was a stain, and stains were just an object that felt no emotion._

* * *

><p>Blue eyes gazed thoughtfully at the red that dropped down her arm, a slight frown pulling the corner of her mouth down as she studied the trail of blood that welled from her arm. Morbid curiosity, she could call it, just curious to see what it was like to feel the sting of a knife and know she caused it. If anything she wanted to feel it at least, but she was numb again. Once again another memory threw her out of her own body and left it feeling nothing, nothing at all and she needed something to ground her again before she drifted off completely.<p>

Lifting the small knife, she pushed the tip of it into her skin again, twisting the blade slightly so it would pierce and draw the red of her life up again and let it drip down her arm to join the other, small stream that was already there, the force of gravety pulling it down to fall on the hardwood floor between her feet. Pulling her eyebrows together in concentration, she began carving carefully, placing choppy letters on the skin with a sense of otherworldness. She couldn't really say she wasn't at fault, she was the one doing it, but it felt like someone else held the knife, it was someone else's skin that it pushed into.

While the fire demon vented his anger out on nature for being there with her, she sat in her room, trying to bring her mind back from whatever place it drifted to, leaving her with an empty feeling of nothing as she worked. Feeling a bead of sweat trickle down the side of her face, Sonya reached up and brushed it aside impaitently, already finished with her job as she stared at the word on her arm. It covered the old scar, the brand that had been placed there many years ago by the woman she designated as 'mother'. She wrote the same word, but her own cuts would scar, healing it and making it hers. Her own link to the past she wanted to forget, but knew better than.

A faint part of her, a smaller, submissive part feared what would happen if she were to forget, if she were to simply toss it all aside and move on. _Punishment _it whispered to her as she stared at the blood beginning to form a small puddle on the floor. _Punishment will be waiting for you. _Shaking off the faint voice, she stood, moving into the bathroom across the hall from her room and running her arm under cool water, silently thanking whoever kept the Temple in shape for leaving the water connected and turned on. Once clean of the drying blood, she pulled out a bandage wrap, winding it around her arm and slowly covering up the word letter by letter. It was her word, the one she knew better than anything, and it would be her for as long as she lived.

_**Stain.**_


	9. Shattering -8-

**So! I dunno if any of you are still out there, but I've gotten a couple of reviews and feelin good :3 so Imma go ahead and post another chapter tonight cuz you lot are epic and all that good jazz.**

_**Molly347 chapter 8 . 4h ago **_

_**Wow...Sonya's mom is really something else.I thought that shadow maidens had to feel something for the baby in order to make it their is Sonya's mother perhaps not her real mother?Can't wait till your next update!**_

_**Yes, that was one thing I wanted to point out in the story. It'll be explained bit by bit with each chapter her past is posted in so just keep an eye out on that. Glad you liked it!**_

**I'd also like to thank Super-Nerd-yay for their awesome review too!**

**As a side note: I'd like to point you all out to this fucking hilarious song if you haven't heard it yet. I've been listening it to the entire time I plotted and wrote out this chapter, (Resulting in some rather interesting moments). If you haven't heard of the song 'Big Ass Rock' look it up on Youtube so you can understand some of the vague quotes and references I put in here.**

**Anyway!**

**Warning: This chapter will be a tad dark. It is important to understanding Sonya's character however and is requested you read it. But if you can't take reading about any of the following, please feel free to send me a message saying this and I will work in the basic details of this chapter into later chapters so you won't be left in the dark.  
>If you cannot handle reading about:<strong>

**-Torture**

**-Self Harm**

**-Mentions/Suggested Molestation**

**Please feel free to skip ahead, just be sure to message and tell me!**

**I do not own YYH or the characters**

**I do however own Sonya as well as the plot**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

><p>Hissing softly, Sonya got back to her feet, a hand clamped around the wound on her right shoulder, icey eyes narrowed in distaste at the fire demon standing across from her, seemingly nonchalunt as he gazed back impassively, katana held out from his side slightly, the blade glinting slightly in the sunlight, the red of her blood changing the silver shine to a dull red. Four hours of her standing there, simply letting the bastard slice her up like a christmas ham because she still couldn't keep up with his speed. Her people were known for stealth, not speed! Why on earth did he think she needed to bother with learning to track his invisible movements?<p>

Baring her teeth at him, she crouched back down and crossed her arms in front of her, taking the defensive stance once more with a curt nod in his direction, refusing to blink as a sudden wind rushed through the empty area they stood in, locked on their target before he vanished again and making a sharp curse fly from her lips as another white-hot slice of pain erupted in her leg and sent her to the ground once more. "Enough!" She snapped at him, fed up with the damn bastards taunting as he smirked in his high-and mighty way, standing directly in front of her, katana sheathed and arms crossed over his chest.

"If you can't keep up with me, what makes you think you could ever keep up with anyone else, Maiden?" He sneered, all day he had refused to call her by name, only fair, she reflected in irritation, considering she insisted on calling him 'Child' instead of his name. "I don't fucking care if I can keep up. I don't need to." She spat at him, climbing back to her feet and taking a swift step back from the fire demon, refusing to indulge in his scent for another second as she mimicked his pose. "I don't care to stand here any longer and let you slice me up either. So fucking start training me, or I'm walking to the temple and leaving your scrawny ass out here to slice up more trees." Jerking a thumb over her shoulder, she drew his red gaze towards the trees that had fell under the fury of his blade just the day before. It wasn't a lot, he could have spent days out there slicing constantly and wouldn't have been able to thin out the forest that surrounded the temple.

"Hn, get back in your stance, woman. We aren't finished until I say so." He snorted, turning to walk back to his position once more only to turn around and see her walking away, already heading back to the temple at an easy pace, hands tucked into her pockets, pushing the sleeves of her shirt to ride up past her wrists. Why the stupid woman insisted on wearing long sleeves was beyond him, but he couldn't really care less. "I told you we aren't finished." He snapped, flickering beside her in anger, a hand reaching out to grab her arm and stop her before took another step.

A sudden hiss of pain erupted from her as she jerked out of his grasp, her eyes locked on his face with a mixture of surprise and pain while she cradled her arm to her chest with a scowl. "Don't touch me, Child." She snapped, obviously not caring a single thing he had to say and turned to continue walking back to the temple only to have his hand reach out and grip her arm once more with a bruising force. "Why are you hurt here? I haven't cut anywhere around this part of your arm. What are you hiding under those sleeves?" He demanded, red eyes refusing to let her look away as she stared back at him with anger shining in her own. "That is none of your buisness! Let me the fuck go, Hiei!" Jerking away from him again, she sprinted towards the temple, vanishing inside and away from his probing gaze.

She called him by his name for the first time since their meeting. Narrowing his eyes, he stalked forward, intent on finding just what that woman was hiding from him. No one disobeyed his orders, not even that bitch of a Shadow Maiden, no matter what she thought.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck!" Sonya whimpered softly, gazing down at the soaked bandage on her arm. The blood had caked through, dried, reopened and caked through again only to dry to the same cloth, offically gluing it to her skin, and consiquentually her arm. Clamping her teeth down on her lower lip, she turned on the water in the sink, holding the wrapped part of her arm under it in hopes to loosen the bandage enough to pull it away without causing anymore damage than there already was to the skin under it. "Fucking piece of shit... Ow!" She hissed under her breath, finally managing to free the bandage fully and slipping it off of her arm so she could wash the wound.<p>

Studying the cuts with a practiced eye, she frowned slightly, the red around them told her they were infected, but it couldn't be that. She couldn't get such a simple thing as an infection. In fact, most poisions couldn't even hurt her, why was it so enflamed? A sudden banging noise on the bathroom door made her jump and let out a slight gasp. "I didn't say we were finished, woman." Hiei's voice growled, a deadly undertone of promise in each word he spoke. _'If you aren't coming out on your own, I will drag you out by your hair.' _

With wide eyes, she reached over and locked the door just as the knob started to turn, keeping the fire demon out (bad idea) as she rushed to find the bandages she had tossed in under the sink just the night before. "Where are they?" She hissed to herself, frantically tossing aside other medical items in her search as the knob rattled dangerously. "Woman, open this door." His voice a soft quiet tone compared to the last one he used, but even worse than before. "Fuck off." She snapped, finally finding the white roll and quickly unwound some of it to begin wrapping her washed cut in, ignoring the fact that it was bleeding freely once again from her frantic search.

With a loud crash, the door flew open and rebounded off the wall beside it, only to be stopped by a large hand as Hiei stood there, fury written across his face as he stared at her. "I told you we weren't finished." He stated in the same quiet voice, red eyes zeroing in on what her hand was winding around her arm. "What happened to you? Cut yourself?" He snorted, finding the thought of this woman cutting her arm while preparing some food last night amusing before he caught the flicker of guilt that flashed across her face at his words.

Narrowing his eyes once more, he strode forward, jerking her arm out from where she attempted to hide it and yanked the newly wrapped bandage away so he could see. "Stain." He said simply, carefully keeping every emotion that roared to life at the clumbsy letters on her skin. His calm exterior a warning for the woman as he pulled it closer to inspect her 'handiwork' better. Feeling the corner of his lip pull up in a sneer, he pressed his thumb against the word, watching as more blood welled to the surface and spilled over her pale skin to drip on the floor. "A stain, is that what you think you are? Well you certantly leave them everywhere you go when you do pointless things like this. It's no wonder you can't do anything right. You can't even cut the word into your skin right, let alone be prepared against an enemy. Forget training, you're pathetic and could never keep up with someone like me." With that, he threw her arm down and stalked out of the bathroom, leaving Sonya behind as she stared after him, a sharp pain in her chest where her heart should be.

* * *

><p><em>"Let me see." A gruff voice said simply, the click of her door shutting indicating to the young girl seated on the bed that she had a visitor. Standing up, she stripped the clothing from her slender form, leaving it bare to IT'S eyes, repressing a shudder of revulsion as she felt THEIR gaze sweep over her. "Turn around, little one. Let me see it all." THEIR voice grew husky, making her choak on a whimper as she turned around and bent forward on the bed, her small hands gripping the edge of the mattress as she bared herself to him.<em>

_A hand stroked her backside, making Sonya cry out in surprise, her body flinching away from the touch automatically only to have her jerked back by her hips with a bruising grip on them. "Stay still and I won't be rough." The voice hissed, one hand resuming it's task as he traced over her backside and down one of her legs, feeling the muscles twitch as they traced over them. "You will do fine."_

_Before she could question what he meant, she felt it, a finger pressing into her most private place and making her cry out in fear. Lurching forward, Sonya jerked out of his grip and scrambled across the bed to get away from him and his touch, her eyes wide as she stared up at the man, his horns glinting in the dim lighting of the room as he followed her, a cruel smile twisting his lips as he stared down at her huddled form. "Oh, you're new. I can see it now. So innocent..." He purred softly, reaching out to stroke her hair in a mockery of kindness._

_Trembling violently, she stared up at him, refusing to look away as his face twisted once more, anger replacing the sadistic smirk and the gentle hand on her head becoming violent as it gripped her hair and yanked her up. Crying out, Sonya struggled once more, trying to get away from him only to be stilled into shock by a sharp slap across the face. "You will do as I say." His breath washed over her face, making her gag at the scent of blood and death on it. "Now stand the way you were and Do. Not. Move."_

_Dropping the young girl back on the floor, he stepped back as she stood back on shakey legs, already forcing her mind to blank itself out as she returned to the bed and bent back over, the spark of life in her eyes dying out the second she felt the finger again, pressing, pressing, pushing into her, forcing her wide and pushing against the one thing she lad left to herself._

_A dark chuckle reached her ears as he played, tormenting the young girl as he pushed against her maidenhead, teasing it before pulling his hand away and resting it on her backside again. His eyes missing nothing as the tense muscles in her back relaxed instantly. "I'm not finished, little mite." He purred darkly in her ear, his hand returning to her core again, two fingers pressing inside this time, pulling apart, and making it streach. A low whimper of pain escaped her lips as she struggled to escape into her mind, away from his touch, away from everything only to be jerked cruelly back by each movement he made._

_"I am going to enjoy taking this away from you." His voice chuckled, sliding across her skin like slime as a shuffle of clothing sounded behind her. Before she could even wonder what it meant, a hand clamped around her neck and something thick was shoved inside where his fingers were just moments ago, a tearing feeling snapping inside of her as she screamed in pain. It was too much! He would break her with it! _

_Crying out again, she struggled to move but couldn't as he pressed against her back, forcing her torso against the bed, the thick thing pulling out slowly only to be shoved forcefully back in, earning another scream of pain and fear to erupt from her constricted throat. His hand tightened as he savored her cries and pleas for him to stop. Growling deep in his throat he picked up the pace, pounding the poor child into the mattress below her, enjoying her cries and whimpers, savoring the blood that lubricated her enough so he could shove his way inside. Yes, yes, this was what he wanted._

_With a sudden growl in her ear Sonya finally felt the man still, a curious warmth filling her inside as he did before the thing finally pulled out of her, his body soon following as he stood back up. Panting against the bed, Sonya screwed her eyes shut tightly, trying to remember how her body should work, everything hurt, she hurt so much she couldn't remember how to lift her head. "I wouldn't let that sit inside for too long. It could burn you." His voice sounded from the direction of the doorway, causing her to frown in confusion. Leave what inside? She managed to think before the pain started again, inside where that thing had been, where his fingers were. _

_Screaming again, she fell to the floor, curling up in a ball in an attempt to ease it only to find it flared hotter and hotter with each passing second. 'Let me die...' She prayed. 'Please let me die.'_

* * *

><p>Jerking out of her stupor, Sonya gazed around her in confusion, wondering why she was wet and cold before remembering she had decided to take a shower. Blinking slightly against the spray on her face, she looked up and tipped her head back, letting the icy jets shake her from the lingering thoughts in her mind. Finally standing up, she reached out and placed a hand on the wall beside her, the room tilting at a dangerous angle once she stood straight, making her legs tremble slightly from the effort to not collapse.<p>

Grimly gritting her jaw, she stepped out of the water, a hand reaching out to shut it off while the other reached for the warm towel set out to the side. Wrapping it around herself, she walked to the door, ignoring the fact that the hinges were broken, and opened it to walk back into her room. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she failed to notice a pair of red eyes watching her from the end of the hallway. Once her door shut, they vanished, taking the owner with them.

Leaning her back against the wood, she let out a low breath, her gaze unfocused while she stared around the room, slowly sinking down against the door until she sat on the floor, knees tucked up to her chin and arms wrapped around them tightly. _'It's no wonder you can't do anything right. You can't even cut the word into your skin right.' _Letting out another low sigh, she slid sideways until she lay on her side, ignoring the cold floor as she stared blankly in front of her, her mind shutting down in defence to the memory that had surfaced just moments ago. _'It's no wonder you can't do anything right. You can't even cut the word into your skin right.'_

_'I am a stain.' _She thought dimly, staring at the red one across the floor where she forgot to clean yesterday. _'Nothing more than a stain. I feel nothing because I am nothing and never will be anything other than a pathetic stain.' _With that thought, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep willingly for the first time in a very long time. Let the dreams come, anything is better than his voice in her mind.

_'It's no wonder you can't do anything right. You can't even cut the word into your skin right.'_


	10. Burning -9-

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**I'd like to thank Super-Nerd-yay for their awesome review once again! :D It makes my day to come on here and find them waiting for me when I check on my stories, gets my ass into gear so to speak. **

**And my insperation for this chapter (And probably a couple after) Will be coming from the H.I.M Dark Light album. If you want to listen to it, you can search once again on Youtube, there's a video on there with all of the songs.**

**I tell you this because some portions of this chapter will be based around some of the songs, some of the lyrics will be mentioned depending on if they are needed to get the point across for the emotion at the time. Also! This chapter is going to be a bit shorter, but it connects the two of them on a different level than they were already on. (Aka: Spitting words at each other like two cats)**

**Now then, onto the story!**

**I do not own YYH or the characters**

**I do however own Sonya as well as the plot**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

><p>A drop of water landing on her face jerked Sonya from her sleep, body jolting upright and swaying slightly with a dizzy spell as she stared around with wide eyes only to land on a pair of crimsion ones beside her. "Hiei, wha-" She broke off, coughing slightly with a confused look on her face at the dry feeling in her throat. "Lay back." His curt order sounded dully in her ears, muffled as if something were clogging them. When she simply stared at him, her brain trying to process what he meant, a scowl crossed his features and he reached out, pressing roughly on her shoulder and forcing the young woman to lay down again.<p>

Another bout of dry coughing made him reach for the glass of water he had set on the table beside him, holding it out wordlessly and watched as she leaned forward just enough to take it from his hands, his eyes watching her trembling with scorn. He had found her curled up on her side, back pressed to the wall beside her door, a feaver raging through her body while she laid there, completely unaware of her surroundings just a few hours ago. He had no idea how long she must have lain there, but from the state of her undress and towel, he had to guess she took a shower shortly after he left her alone. But with her hair being dry, he knew she had been there for a while.

Taking back the glass as she handed it back to him, he placed it on the table again while she laid down once more, blank eyes staring up at the ceiling above her. Snorting to himself, he reached over and picked up the rag he had sitting in a bowel of water with various herbs he had tossed in. Years of spending time with Kurama had taught him a thing or two about healing, not much, but enough to get the idiot woman's temprature down. Squeezing out the acess water, he folded it and placed it on her burning forehead again, his fingers brushing the skin there for a moment to gage if it had gone down only to scowl in irritation once more when he realized it hadn't.

"What happened?" Her hoarse voice caught his attention, making another jolt of irritation jab through him as he turned his gaze back down to her. "You have a feaver." He stated shortly, reaching over to take the now-warm rag from her head and placing it back in the bowl to let it soak once more. "I figured that." She snapped back, making one of his eyebrows to raise a fraction. She wasn't too sick to spit back at him then, she must be fighting the infection better than he thought. "Your pathetic actions from earlier caused it. Did you even clean the knife before you cut?" He hissed, making her flinch back against the pillow, her wide eyes turning to look at him.

"The infection had set in before you could fight it off. Now stop talking." He muttered, replacing the rag to her head and turning to glance out the window at the drizzle of rain falling down outside. "Sorry."

Her apology drew his gaze back to her face, taking in the faraway look in her eyes and frown set firmly on her face. "Just go." Turning over, she plucked the rag from her head and dropped it on his lap, her back turned to him as she curled up slightly, tucking her head down under the blanket so only her hair showed. Snorting under his breath, Hiei stood and walked to the other side of the bed so he could see her eyes barely peeking out from the edge of the blanket and pushed her onto her back again. "Hn, you cannot even walk. What makes you think you can even care for yourself so you don't end up dead?" He growled, frustrated at himself as well as her for several different reasons.

"I don't care if I die." Her answer shocked him, the words not being the reason, but the empty tone she used to say them. Leaning over her face, he stared down at her eyes, his own flickering with slight anger at the blank look in them, no spark of life shining up as she stared sightlessly above her. "The only thing I want to see is my home burn, then my life can end. Until then, I cannot die, my body won't allow me." She stated in the same voice, as if talking to someone else. Straightening back up, Hiei frowned to himself, this woman, the one that spat vile things at him, treated him like trash then apologized in the same breath. The same one that faught him, ignored his orders and lashed out lay on her bed, completely devoid of anything. No anger, fear, sadness or depression. Nothing at all to make her seem alive, if he didn't know any better, he would have said she was dead already, but the steady rise and fall of her chest indicated she breathed.

"Hn, how do you expect to burn them if you cannot even walk?" He snapped, making her blank eyes roll over to stare at him. Ignoring the slight discomfort he felt at it, he retrieved the bowl and placed the rag on her head once more. "Don't move." With that, he turned and walked from her room, heading back into the kitchen where he had spread the herbs out on the counter to use. Dumping out the water, he refilled the bowl and began crushing more of the plants to toss into it, using more force than nessicary to do it.

Sonya drifted in and out of conciousness, her gaze never moving from the door where the Fire Demon had vanished, a small twitch pulling her lips downward while she struggled against the haze in her mind. _'Why is he doing this?' _Her inner voice hissed, distrust evident in each syllable, making the woman cringe slightly at it's venom. _'The Forbidden Child is nothing. He shouldn't even touch us with his hands, dirtied by the blood of hundreds if not thousands!' _

_'Like our people were any better.' _Sonya hissed back, making the other voice go silent for once, a slight tingle of energy running through her body at the total, if not small, victory. Struggling slightly, she pushed herself to sit up, her teeth clenching and sucking air between them as a wash of pain and dizziness roared over her head. With a slight grunt, she let her head fall forward into her hands, trying to will the pounding in it to vanish with silent cursing.

A flash of white caught her eye, making her eyes open from the slits they were and stare fully down at the bandage wrapped securely and professionally around her arm where the word was carved. She didn't remember wrapping it after getting out of the shower, or for that matter... Putting on any clothes. Suddenly her face heated in shame at the thought of him finding her in that state. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to see the scars on her hips and back.

"I told you not to move." His dark voice made her head snap up and stare at his scowl from where he stood in the doorway, a bowl held carefully in one hand, a small plate balanced in the other as he stalked forward. "I didn't feel like laying around." She muttered, somehow feeling like a child being scolded as he placed the items down on her table and pushed on her shoulder again, making the Shadow Maiden fall back against the pillows once more. "I'm not that sick, Hiei. I can take care of myself."

A snort of dark amusement made her glance over at him, watching as he stirred the water in the bowl he had brought with the rag that had fallen from her head, his gaze intense as he focused on what he did. "You couldn't even try to kill me." His statement made a spark of anger flare to life in her eyes, her hands clenching on top of the blanket as she stared at him. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, he twisted the side of his mouth up in a smirk before placing the rag on her head again, ignoring her sudden change from anger to confusion.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice made him pause, she sounded like a child, lost, making him turn back to her with his eyebrows pulled together, his eyes sweeping across the expression on her face to realize with a jolt she was asking an honest question. "You're no use if you cannot fight." Hiei stated simply, turning back to the plate and stirring the small mound of rice on it to let it cool a bit more. He wasn't a cook by any means, but he could boil rice and add a few pieces of meat for flavor at the very least. "But... Why? You obviously don't care if I'm sick or not."

"How do you expect me to train someone as sick as you are? Now shut up." He snapped, fed up with her childlike voice for some reason he couldn't explain to himself. Reaching behind him, he pulled the chair closer to the bed and leaned forward, adjusting the pillow she leaned against so she could sit up slightly and placed the plate on her lap. "Eat. If you don't finish it, I will make you finish it." He added darkly, the warning evident in his voice before he stood up once again, unable to look down at her and see the same childlike confusion there anymore. "Right..." She said softly, picking up the chopsticks and stirring the bland meal curiously as he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>She's blinded by the fear<strong>

A sudden scream of terror jerked Hiei from his light sleep, making him jolt upright from his bed and leap from the blankets, his hand already wrapped around the sheath of his katana he kept beside his bed. Narrowing his eyes, he drew the blade and flitted out into the hallway, pausing for a moment to listen for anything else only to be answered by another scream, coming from Sonya's direction. Ignoring the prickling feeling on the back of his neck, he darted forward, racing towards the sound and slamming open her door to gaze with wide eyes at the sight in front of him.

**Of life and death and everything in between**

Sonya's body contorted on her bed, sheets wrapped around her slim frame as she fought, her arms and legs thrashing as a wail escaped her lips, her face screwed up as if in pain as she tossed to the side, coming close to the edge of the mattress. Running forward, Hiei caught her before she fell and pinned her to the middle of the bed, eyes wide as he struggled with her sudden strength, surprised despite himself that she had this much energy in her already if her feaver just broke only a few hours prior. "Woman." He hissed, trying to wake her up, at a complete loss of what to do before he was shoved back onto the floor, her form pinning him down, eyes wide open and staring down at him, no recognition in their blue debths as she wrapped her hands around his throat.

**We smile when she cries a river of tears**

Reaching up, he grasped her wrists, trying to pry her off of him without inflicting any wounds but finding it increcingly difficult with each passing moment. He had to wake her now, but he couldn't get through to her as he silently struggled. The second she lifted his head off of the ground, he realized her intent and reached up without a second thought, yanking the bandana from his forehead and allowing the jagan hidden there to open and stare up at her. Sonya's body stilled above him, caught in it's power and allowing the Fire Demon to move her and sit upright, wary about breaking contact with her eyes should she attempt to attack him again. "Wake up." He managed to mutter, his throat still sore from her bruising grip, one of his own hands reaching up to touch the skin there.

**A mirror where we see nothing but a reflection of heaven too far away**

Clenching his teeth, Hiei felt a muscle in his jaw tick slightly at the sight of her, he saw her weak and blank while sick. Now she just looked broken, pathetic and broken. Clenching his fists at his sides, he said nothing, just watching as she sat there, refusing to look up at him and hiding her face in her hands. "Just... Go back to sleep." He finally managed to get out from between his teeth, fed up with the whole situation and turning to stalk back to her door, intent on heading out and moving to another room farther away from hers. He could already guess this wasn't a single occurance, her actions spoke more than any words she might have said to him and he didn't care to be woken up by her screams again.


	11. Big Bad Wolf -10-

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**I'd like to thank Super-Nerd-yay for faithfully revewing each and every chapter they read! You are awesome and therefore worth making my brain work more than it wants to, this chapter is for you!**

**And my insperation for this chapter (And probably a couple after) Will be coming from the H.I.M Dark Light album. If you want to listen to it, you can search once again on Youtube, there's a video on there with all of the songs.**

_**(ATTENTION: The poem/lyrics used in this chapter will be of MY OWN CREATION. Please do not steal/use/claim them. Give credit where credit is due.)**_

**Warning: This chapter will be a tad dark. It is important to understanding Sonya's character however and is requested you read it. But if you can't take reading about any of the following, please feel free to send me a message saying this and I will work in the basic details of this chapter into later chapters so you won't be left in the dark.  
>If you cannot handle reading about graphic detail of:<strong>

**-Torture (Physical)**

**-Rape**

**-Mentions/Suggestion of molestation**

**-Self Harm**

**Now then, onto the story!**

**I do not own YYH or the characters**

**I do however own Sonya as well as the plot**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

><p>The smell of cooking meat woke Hiei from his sleep, his red eyes blinking the heavyness from them as he stared around the room he moved into that night curiously. Despite his better ideas, he pulled himself from the bed and slipped from the room, following the scents of salt, meat, potatos and various sweet smells that tempted him from his dreams only to end up in the kitchen, an eyebrow quirked upwards at the sight before him.<p>

Sonya, clad in a dark grey cami and black sleep pants danced around the large room, a mixing bowl tucked into her arm while a hand stirred a whisk into the contents idly, a low humming coming from her as she skipped to the beat of whatever music it was she heard coming from the small earbuds she wore. Choosing not to announce his presence just yet, he slid into a seat at the table already laden with various breakfast foods. Sausage, bacon, waffles, seasoned potatos and more were all placed on the wooden top haphazardly, all steaming as if just finished.

Bringing his red eyes up from the plate he had been methodically filling with food, he stared at the woman with a faint feeling of amusement, she didn't strike him the type to dance, or even listen to music for that matter. He couldn't shake the feeling of suspicion that rose in the back of his mind however as he watched her work on her newest creation, blue eyes focused solely on the pan in front of her as she poured what he suspected was a whole carton of scrambled eggs into it. Just last night this woman had been completely broken and refused to even look up at him when he left her alone. Now a new energy seemed to surround her as she continued cooking with a vigor near obsession.

Clearing his throat, he finally caught her gaze when she snapped it up from the sizzling pan and over to where he sat, plate still full of food he hadn't even touched yet. "Oh, morning." She muttered, a flush of embarassment burning her cheeks as she slipped the buds from her ears and stuffed them into her pocket idly, her feet shuffling from side to side slightly as she tried not to squirm under his intense gaze. "What?" Sonya finally snapped, unable to stand it anymore, only earning a smirk from the fire demon as he turned to the food in front of him, sampling it curiously and darting another glance up at her.

"I didn't think you could cook, woman." He finally stated simply before putting a larger bite of food in his mouth and chewing with relish, he wouldn't admit it openly, but she had skill in this department. Her food far surpassed Kurama's even, and the fox's food was nothing to sniff at either. "I spent two years in human world, Hiei." Sonya stated simply, turning back to the eggs and stirring them idly before continuing. "It was either eat takeout every day, go to that fox's every day and deal with his scent or cook for myself. I chose to cook, trust me, when I first started, it wasn't pretty... I went through three sets of cookware before I realized the importance of stirring food and making sure it didn't get too hot."

Smirking at her reply, Hiei stayed silent, his thoughts wandering slightly while he ate before a random question popped into his mind, making his hand freeze in the act of bringing another bite of food to his mouth and his gaze dart back up to her as she sat across from him, placing the bowl between the two of them and helping herself to the vast meal. "Why are you tolerating me now?" He finally asked, unable to find the answer himself and frustrated at her natural mental block that kept him from finding the answer himself.

"I suppose..." Sonya sighed slightly, refusing to look up from her plate as she added a scoop of eggs on top of the stack she created. "I suppose it's a natural defense I put up from childhood honestly. After all that happened yesterday, it sort of melted away. Though I doubt it'll stay far away much longer." She frowned at the last part, a flicker of regret in her eyes. It was the first time they had been within ten feet of each other and hadn't thrown a threatening glare or snide remark at the other since they met. It was nice in a calm sort of way, but she could already feel the faint whispers starting again and it wouldn't be long before they grew stronger and began to alter her thoughts once more.

"It's something I can't ignore. A deeply carved rule in my brain even, it won't let me shove aside prejudeces like Yuske can so easily. It took me two years to finally be comfortable around him, half-demons weren't viewed upon kindly either you know. What you see between the two of us now, it's just started being this calm a month or two before you arrived. Before that, I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, much less talk to him." Hiei stayed silent, finishing his plate and leaning back to stare at the Shadow Maiden across from him, eyes narrowed in thought.

"Why did you make all of this?" He asked finally, nodding at the food in front of him, earning a crooked smile from the woman. "A thank you for dealing with my weakness." She stated simply, popping the last bite of food in her mouth as well, earning a raised eyebrow from the fire demon. Her plate had been fuller than his and she already finished. A feat even for the idiot and ex Detective to attempt and fail at. "Hn." Getting to his feet, he picked up his plate and took it into the kitchen, methodically washing it and placing it into the drying rack before turning to look at her as she did the same. "Get changed, we train today." With that said, he turned and left her to clean the mess she made without another word.

Shaking her head, Sonya picked up the leftovers and put them into the refrigerator for later and headed towards her room. It amazed her how easily he accepted what she said. From what she had been taught about the so-called Forbidden Child was he trusted no one, yet here he was taking her answers, not to mention he had trust in Kurama and Yuske, she couldn't say the same for Kuwabara but he seemed to be easy around him at least. Even with the voice in her head, she knew he didn't trust her completly, but enough to take what she said and not question it. _'It's a start I suppose.' _

* * *

><p>"Hold still damn it!" Sonya snapped in irritation, her foot stomping slightly in a childish action as she tried, and failed, to catch the fire demon once again. "Hmph, do you expect your enemy to simply stop what they're doing because you throw a tantrum?" His voice sounded from behind her, making her spin around and swing the practice sword up in an attempt to hit his shoulder only to find him gone once again. "No, but I highly doubt they're going to bounce around like a fucking rabbit." She hissed, spinning in a slow circle, her knees bent slightly to keep her balance while her eyes searched around the area frantically for any sign of where he was.<p>

"Compare me to one of those creatures again, and you will find yourself missing fingers, woman." His voice came from her right, making her duck from the faint whistle from his own practice sword and jab out at his legs before he jumped back from her to land several feet away. "Oh, I get it. Big tough guy doesn't like to be compared to a fluffy creature of innocence." Sonya snorted, straightening up to stare over at him where he stood at complete ease, fucking cocky bastard. "Hn." He grunted vanishing once again and leaving her to duck and dodge his attacks the best she could before a blow landed on her shoulder and sent her flying back onto the grass with a grunt of her own.

Before she could get up, Hiei appeared, pinning her down with the wood of his sword pressing to her neck, the corner of his mouth twisted up in a smirk as he stared down at her from where he sat on her stomach. Without warning, Sonya's eyes flashed wide, fear sparking in them as she stared up at him, making Hiei blink and drop his smirk cautiously. "Woman-" He was cut off by a sudden blast of cold energy sending him flying back as she shoved him away. "Stay the fuck off of me!" She hissed dangerously, already on her feet as he got to his own, forcing back the confusion that tried to work it's way forward.

_'This woman has no control. One moment she's almost amusing, now this.' _Hiei thought in irritation, unsure of what to do as she crouched in a defensive stance, her blue eyes locking onto his with a force that sent a prickle up his back. "Do. Not. Touch. Me." She spat out suddenly, as if he had spoken, the emotions in her eyes whirling around as he tried to think of something before she did attack him. "Woman-"

Once again he was cut off as her body hurled itself towards him, sword lashing out at him with a strength he didn't see earlier, wipping up his own, he gritted his jaw at the jarring contact they made and pushed it aside so he could lash out himself, forcing her back away from him and advancing on her as she backed up. "Don't." She warned, holding the weapon out in front of her defensively, trying to ward him off as he drew closer.

_'Don't let him touch! You know what happens when he touches!' _The voice screamed in her head suddenly, making Sonya wince at it's volume after so long of it being soft and nearly unnoticeable. Seeing the opening she created, Hiei darted forward, knocking the wood from her hand and sending her flying back, intent on getting to the bottom to her sudden change of adittude. Feeling the ground meet her back, Sonya froze, faint memories flickering and replacing the real world around her for seconds at a time as she stared around frantically.

Stopping in front of her, Hiei stared down as she lay there, suddenly unsure of what she was doing as she tossed her head from side to side, seemingly watching something he couldn't see as she let out a low growl, her hands knotting in the grass below her. "Woman." He tried, only to get her eyes to lock on him and see shock cross her features. "No. Don't!" She screamed quickly, jumping to her feet and taking off towards the woods. Jerking slightly, Hiei ran after her, forcing the whirling questions in his head to fade as he concentrated on catching her before she got too far.

* * *

><p><strong>Little red riding hood hiding from the big bad wolf<strong>

_"Get back here you little bitch!" A male voice growled from behind her as she ran, bare feet racing across the uneven ground as she tried to escape. Trees flashing past her as she called on the shadows to cloak her from his eyes. Her small heart thundering in her chest as she raced for her life. She couldn't go back! She couldn't, not again!_

Hiei blinked as her form flickered in front of him, seemingly to phase in and out of being as she ducked under the shadows of the trees. Not enough to vanish, but enough to make it hard to keep track of her while he ran. Slowing down, he followed more cautiously, sure that if he kept his normal speed he would pass her without realizing it now that she attempted to hide herself from him.

**She's too scared to go outside**

_Clamping a hand over her mouth, Sonya ducked into a burrow she spotted, not caring what might be living there, but using it anyway as a hiding place as several pairs of feet ran past, gruff voices sounding as they tried to find her. They wanted her back, in that room again, and she couldn't take anymore of it. One time was enough to give her the strength and fear she needed to run._

Ducking to the side, she slipped between a closely grown group of trees, using the darker shadows there to cloak her fully, if only for a few seconds as a pair of running feet caught up. Holding her breath, she concentrated, trying to force as much power as she could into her disguise as she listened to them shuffle closer and pause just beyond the trees in front of her. A male voice sounded, a low curse flung out as they moved away once again, making her let out the breath she held in a quiet huff.

**Little Red riding hood hiding from the big bad wolf**

_With her hands clamped over her mouth, Sonya listened to the men outside, all of them searching the area for her, anger evident in their voices as they couldn't find where she hid. Tears slowly making their way down her face as she waited to see if she would be found. Before she could stop it, a sob escaped her, making a nearby voice exclaim and a head appear in the entrance to the burrow she hid in. "Found you, bitch." He snarled, a large, clawed hand reaching in and dragging her out, ignoring the screams that erupted from her lips._

Dropping her hand from her mouth, Sonya slumped forward, feeling drained as she let the energy go, her form solidifying as she gasped softly to catch her breath, her heart thudding painfully against her ribs while she struggled not to give into the dark shadows edging around the corners of her vision. A snap of a twig made her head whirl around, her eyes catching sight of red before freezing like a deer in the headlights, unable to move as a faint current of energy passed through her.

**She's too scared to face the world**

_Amid harsh laughter, Sonya was shoved face-first into the ground, claws ripping through the ragged clothing she wore and into her flesh, making her cry out in pain once more only to spur the group of males on. Hands grabbed and held her down as two pulled her legs apart and pushed rough fingers into her core, their voices rough with anger that they had to run after their prize. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, she felt tears of pain and humiliation track down her dirty face as she struggled against them. "Stop moving, bitch." A voice hissed, the sound of metal meeting her ears and something hot and hard shoved inside of her from behind, earning another scream from the young girl as they laughed, holding her down while other hands wandered, carving into her with claws and brusing her with rough grips on her chest. "Scream all you want, no one cares." Another voice laughed as she felt them shove inside of her over and over again only to be removed and replaced with a larger thing, pushing its way inside as well. Feeling her skin tear as it streached, Sonya screamed again, her eyes clenching shut against the assult._

Hiei felt his body sieze up at the look in her eyes, his thoughts going blank before flickering images began to fill his mind. A younger Sonya, assulted by a group of men as they held her down to some forest floor. Her tears, her screams, the blood dripping from her young core as they abused her and from several deep claw marks from several of their hands while they held her down and roughly grabbed at her. Without realizing it, he felt a cold horror at the sight in front of him, he, the demon that cut down thousands without a thought, he, the one that couldn't care less if someone were to kill themselves, felt horror at the sight of one young child being brutally raped by five male demons while they laughed.

**So she hangs her head and cries**

_Hours of abuse, cruel remarks and blows, they finally stopped, each of the men filling her with their warm, sticky seed before letting her go and drop to the ground, bloody, beaten and ruined completely. "She's done. Leave her where she is, she'll die on her own if something doesn't eat her first." A female voice spoke coldly from the shadows, the image of her mother stepping foward and staring impassively down at the girl. The men grunted, adjusting themselves into their pants before walking off, leaving the young child to stare blankly at the ground beside her, empty of anything but pain as her mother crouched down into her line of sight, a cruel smile playing on her lips as she looked over the body in front of her. "I regretted the day I took you in as my own. I felt nothing but regret for what I had done in that hour of pity for you dying beast, and yet, you dissapointed me each time I turned around." Her smile grew as the little girl's eyes watered slightly at her words, good, she could hear then. "The moment I realized I made a mistake, I had to get rid of you somehow. And this was it, enjoy your death, stain. It will be the only kindness you will receive in your life." _

Blinking slightly, Hiei ripped himself from the memory she projected, already realizing her fear had been triggered by his attempt at pinning her and it caused a minor breakdown, her emotions lashing out and sending the barrior that kept him from peering into her mind down so she could project whatever she had been seeing at the time. "Sonya." He finally said quietly, her wide blue eyes flickering with recognition then back to fear as he took a step forward, trying not to startle her into running again. "Sonya." He tried again, keeping his voice low as she stared at him. Holding out a hand, he stopped, waiting for her to decide, his red eyes not leaving hers as she stared.

Licking her lips, Sonya swallowed audibly before taking a trembling step forward and grasped his hand tightly, her legs giving out from under her and sending her body jolting forward into his arms as a faint sob ripped from her chest. Ignoring the fact that he couldn't stand her and hated displays of emotion, she clung to him tightly, her eyes screwed shut tightly as she sobbed into the cloth of his shirt.


	12. To be Saved -11-

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

_**Molly347 **__**chapter 11 . 7h ago **_

_**Sorry for not reviewing sooner,school shit and things like that . I like the Sonya/Hiei moment you put there.I hope they will trust each other a little more now.**_

_** It's all good, don't worry about it, really, it just makes me feel good that you at least try to leave a review. So far it's just been you and Super-Nerd-yay that have been nearly every chapter, I cannot thank you enough for the support.**_

**Plus, thanks again Super-Nerd-yay for the review as well! You two keep me going, you know that?**

**And my insperation for this chapter (And probably a couple after) Will be coming from the H.I.M Dark Light album. If you want to listen to it, you can search once again on Youtube, there's a video on there with all of the songs.**

**ATTENTION! This chapter will be set COMPLETELY in Sonya's past. I'm still working on the chapter following her breakdown in front of Hiei so I dedcided on instead of letting you wait for a new one today, I'll simply post a filler to give a few more details about Sonya's past before she was put in prison. If any part of it confuses you, please don't hesitate to message me and ask any questions you have.**

**Now then, onto the story!**

**I do not own YYH or the characters**

**I do however own Sonya as well as the plot**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

><p>Wrapping her arms around her battered form, Sonya stumbled her way through the trees, eyes blurry and pain clouding her mind of any thought besides to keep moving. So lost in her haze, she failed to notice the demon in front of her before it was too late, a pair of rough hands grabbed at her arms and lifted her small form from the ground where she landed, bringing her face up to level with his. Empty blue eyes looked into sharp grey ones as they took in her torn clothes, cuts, dried blood and bruises that riddled her skin. "Come now, Chīsana kage*. Tell me why you look this way." A soothing voice questioned, simple curiosity layering each word as she stared blankly at him.<p>

After realizing she either wouldn't or couldn't answer, he grunted to himself and cradled the young girl in his arms, turning around and heading back towards his own home hidden deep in the forest, away from everyone he didn't care to be bothered by. "Come then, Chīsana. Let's get you washed up and some food in you." He murmured, not seeing the small spark of life that bloomed in her eyes at the mention of eating only to die away again as a sharp pain shot through her head. Shaking his head, the male glanced down at the small child he cradled, her face empty, her eyes dead. She was lucky he found her, or she would have become a meal for the lower demons he knew to hunt in this part of the forest. "Do not fear, I will watch over you, Chīsana. Sleep, and when you wake you will have food and water." He soothed, a rare pang of pity shooting through him as her blue eyes drifted up to his face before they shut tightly, her body relaxing completely in his arms.

* * *

><p>(*Chīsana kage means Little Shadow roughly translated in Japanese)<p>

* * *

><p>Days passed in a haze, filled with soothing words, gentle hands and food as the male continued to care for the small child that still refused to show any sign of life other than taking care of nessicary needs such as releiving herself, eating, washing and sleeping. Other than that, she sat where he put her, staring out at the empty space in front of her, eyes barely blinking. Despite himself and the warnings he hissed in his head, the male grew close to her, despite her lack of life, despite her needing him to remind her of simple things, he felt an attachment to his Chīsana kage he couldn't shake.<p>

Two weeks after he found her, he finally decided enough was enough. Eating wasn't doing any good if she refused to let her body live. No matter how much she ate, her body continued to whiter away before his eyes. Glancing over to where she sat on the small stool in front of the fire, he grunted and rose to his feet, placing a small staff he had been working on for the past couple of days on her lap. "Get up." He ordered gruffly, earning an empty look as the child followed his order. Placing his hand on her head, he lead her outside and made her stop several feet from the house, carefully placing her hands on the wood she clutched so it was in a defensive position. "Hold it tight and do not let this go. This is your shield and your sword. You defend and attack with everything you have." He explained, ignoring the small voice in his head telling him she wouldn't move no matter what he did.

Her eyes blinked, his own narrowing slightly at the very faint flicker of curiosity he saw before it died out again. Good, she heard, now came the hard part. Walking a few steps away, he picked up his own staff and turned to face her. "Now attack me." He stated simply, holding out the wood horizontally in front of him, hands spaced two feet apart and leaving an open space in the middle for her to hit. "Attack me." He ordered again, adding an undertone that warned the girl he would if she didn't.

As he watched, Sonya struggled with herself, a small frown forming on her face as she continued to stare blankly at him. Swallowing back a growl of frustration, he stepped forward only to be shocked as the young girl blurred slightly, her body flinging itself forward and striking out at the wood he held out with her own staff, the resounding KLACK from the connection echoing through the trees. A grim smile made it's way onto his face as he stared down at her, chest heaving and eyes resolutely blank as she stood in front, staff still held out and resting against his own. "Good. Now do it again."

"Why." Her soft voice sounded, nearly making him jump at it, turning his grey eyes down at her, she straightened up and stared at his stomach (Eye-level to her), staff held to her side, knuckles white from the grip she held on it. "Why do this?" Despite the fact her voice was empty and bland, he felt a small thrill at the sound. If she talked, then the rest wasn't far behind, he would bring her out, bring out what happened and slowly wash away the pain. "You need something to do other than sit there. Now attack me again." He grunted, pushing her back gently with the end of his staff until she stumbled back to her spot from before.

For the rest of the day, he goaded her little by little until she attacked of her own violation, each hit she made growing more vicious, a snarl seeming to curl her lips upward and give her childlike face the look of a hunted preditor rather than a corpse. His grey eyes continued to watch as she changed slowly in front of him, her anger, all of it that she had bottled up coming out bit by bit until she had him backing away with each strike she made, his hands slowly growing numb from the force of her hitting against the staff he held out. Then without warning, she dropped the staff in her hands and slumped to her knees, head bowed as she panted from the exertion of her workout.

Silently he moved to sit across from her, his hand reaching out and resting gently on her bowed head until her breathing calmed. "Thank you." She finally managed to say, still not looking up at the man as she rested on her hands, staring down at the grass she gripped between her fingers. "Anything for you, Chīsana. If only you will live again." He murmured thoughtfully, content to watch her as she struggled against herself a moment longer. "Sonya... My... My name is Sonya." She finally whispered, tipping her head back and looking up at him fully, blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears and gratitude as she finally took in the man in front of her.

Older, obviously, with rust red skin and grey eyes. Brown hair drifted down past his shoulders and held back in a pony with a strip of leather. Built in the chest and arms, he put off a faint aura of power without even trying to. The small smile hovering around his lips were what broke her finally, kindness. True kindness for the first time in her life, he saved her, he cared for her, and finally brought her back from the land of the dead. Crying out softly, she flung herself into his arms, sobbing like the child she was into the cloth he had wrapped around his torso, welcoming his warm embrace a she sniffled loudly, barely able to hear his soft words of comfort he murmured into her hair.

* * *

><p>Chikyū Sukin*, an earth elemental demon. His ancestory hinted at fire demon as well, but it wasn't strong in his blood, just enough to show through in the tanned features of his face. He was her savior, her guardian and protector, her trainer. He taught her every day, letting Sonya relieve her pent up anger at all the years she suffered under her mother's thumb without asking why. He never pried, what she told him, she told of her own violation when she felt like she could face whatever memory it brought up at the time.<p>

He had no mate, or children. The only family he had was one brother and he wanted nothing to do with him. Sonya was the one thing in his life he allowed himself the luxory of, a child without the need for a mate, adopted into his life without a single regret as she grew up before his eyes into a young woman with startling beauty. Her hair, black while she was a child, now lightened under the influence of hard work, the semi-domant Shadow Maiden powers giving itself enough room to alter her appearance to match his slightly. The brown hair being the only thing, but enough to keep any questions at bay.

"Chikyū, I'm home." Sonya called, her announcement completely unneeded as she slammed the door open in her rush to get inside and sample some of his food she had been smelling for the past three miles of her hike back. "Ah, I hoped you would be back today." His head jerked up from the pot he was stirring over the fire to cast an easy smile over at her as she tossed her bag and coat off to the side with a grimace. "No luck?"

"None, none whatsoever. The only thing I could find would result in going to spirit world and stealing from Emna... I doubt you'd want me to do that, so back to planning I suppose." The young woman sighed dramatically, throwing herself onto the mat she slept on and rolled onto her stomach, cupping her chin on her hands as she watched her adopted father cook their meal. "Chikyū, why are you helping me do this? You don't exactly strike me as the type to help someone plan a mass murder." She asked idly for the thousandth time, watching his shoulders slump slightly in amusement. She knew he hated it when she asked, but she loved his reply and insisted on hearing it over and over again.

"While I don't know your past as well as you do, I know enough to hate them just as much. You are mine, blood or not, and I will not allow creatures such as that live after hurting what is mine." He stated simply, giving into her childish desire to hear his words with a slight upward roll of his eyes. Gods help him she would be the death of this old man if she didn't stop with her questions. "I suppose, but blood or not, you don't need to help me." Her statement caught him off-guard, something she never said and made him glance over in time to catch the flicker of guilt as it flashed by on her face.

"You plan on going to Spirit world, don't you?" He asked softly, watching her eyes closely. Knowing she was caught, Sonya hung her head and hid it in her arms, trying to escape his probing gaze. "Sonya... Chīsana... I cannot say I'm proud of your choice." He began carefully, earning a curious peek of blue eyes as she peered at him over her arms cautiously. "But I cannot stop you from doing what you've set out to do either." She snorted at his reply, amused while irritated at the same time. "That's just your way of saying not to do it but you wouldn't be mad if I did anyway."

Casting a smile over at her, Chikyū lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug and walked over to where she lay, setting a bowl of his stew down in front of her then settling down with his own on his mat. With a low sigh and grumble that sounded suspiciously like 'Idiot elemental', Sonya sat up as well and lifted the bowl to her lips while he did the same.

* * *

><p>(*Chikyū Sukin means Earth Skin roughly translated in Japanese)<p>

* * *

><p>"Sonya, what have you done?" Chikyū gazed down at the young woman sprawled on the ground in front of their home, her chest heaving and covered in deep lacerations that bleed freely into the dirt below her. "Take it, hide it, tell no one." She hissed softly, her hand grasping at a cord she had around her neck and yanking out the pendant she had hidden beneith her clothes. Reaching out, he clasped the cold metal she held out with a shaking fist and took it from her, his eyes roaming over the woman's face as she struggled to her feet. "Sonya-"<p>

"Chikyū, promise me you will hide it. You know where. Tell no one. Not even that you know me." She pleaded with him, her eyes begging the male to listen as well as forgive her for what she had done. "Anything... Anything for you, Chīsana. You know this." He murmured, reaching out and pulling her to his chest in an embrace. After a few seconds of hesitation, she wound her arms around his middle and breathed in his scent, committing it to memory before pulling away. "I'll be back for it. I promise. Don't go dying on me while I'm gone." She ordered him, a faint smile on her face before turning and vanishing into the trees, leaving him standing there with the pendant clutched in his shaking hand while he watched her go.

A sudden flux of energy nearby jerked him from his stupor and forced him to move, his feet moving on their own as they made their way stealthily through the forest, avoiding the search party he knew to be after Sonya and making his way deeper into the trees while he searched out her hiding place. The only one he knew of that she hid her treasures in. He would keep his promise, she had asked and he would. He'd be waiting for her when she came back, just like he always was over the years. Food prepared and ready to listen to whatever she wanted to say.


	13. The Music of Arguing -12-

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**I'd like to thank Super-Nerd-yay for revewing and pming me after reading my latest chapter. I was worried it wouldn't fit well with the story and you set me at ease with how I did it, you are awesome and therefore go in my book of people to talk to about my story. (A high honor I might add, I don't normally consult people about my stories.) Please keep it up, you make me want to write more and more every day.**

**And my insperation for this chapter (And probably a couple after) Will be coming from the H.I.M Dark Light album. If you want to listen to it, you can search once again on Youtube, there's a video on there with all of the songs.**

**Now then, onto the story!**

**I do not own YYH or the characters**

**I do however own Sonya as well as the plot**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

><p>"Care to explain this, Child?" Sonya demanded, hands planted firmly on her hips and eyes narrowed in distaste at the assortment of weapons and cleaning supplies spread across the kitchen counter in front of the fire demon. Hiei glanced up at her, a very small stab of relief that she wasn't crying anymore as he took in her expression with a blank one of his own. "I'm cleaning my weapons. What does it look like, woman?" He stated simply, knowing full well why she was upset at him and choosing to ignore it for the sake of returning their now awkward relationship with each other back to it's usual grounds of bickering.<p>

"It looks like your taking up the kitchen when there are several other rooms perfectly suitable for this. Now move it all before I take each and every one of those blasted things and throw them out into the yard." She snorted, moving towards the counter as she spoke, a glint of determination in her eyes that told him she wasn't bluffing. Blurring from his seat, Hiei pressed the blade of a freshly cleaned dagger to her throat, his expression thunderus as he glared at her. "Touch them and I will not blink at spilling your blood." He hissed, watching as she stood stock still, blue eyes gazing at him out of the corners before a sadistic smirk curled the corner of her lips upward. "Don't threaten me with a good time, Child. Now move the weapons." She replied in kind, her own voice taking on a dark tone while she spoke.

Blinking at her slightly, he thought over what she said before understanding it completely and nearly flinched back from her, earning a triumphant smirk from Sonya as he backed away. "Thought so. I want food, and I can't with those things everywhere. Should have known you'd act like a child, never threaten a man's sharp and pointies." She muttered to herself, stalking over to the refrigerator as he carefully gathered the items he had scattered across the counter and tucked them into the cloth he brought with for them. Snorting under his breath at her term for said weapons, he wrapped them carefully and walked from the kitchen, intent on finding a secluded room to finish his work in. Damn woman, even females in general, they all acted like this, clinging to you one second, crying then suddenly domineering and bitchy the second.

Ducking her head down as he passed her on his way out, Sonya hid her smile as she searched for something to cook. Really, his weapons weren't a problem, she just wanted him out of the kitchen so she could dance around while she cooked without an audiance. It was better to argue with him, then toss in a suggestive flirt to push him out of the room than it would be for her to relax enough in front of him after her breakdown in the forest earlier. A small frown crossed her features as she recalled his expression when he found her, a cold look in his eyes, and for once not directed at her as he stood at the very edge of the small opening in the trees she had hid in. Almost as if he knew what it was she remembered, but he couldn't, not with her block up... Granted it was weak, but it was there, she was sure of it.

Glancing over her shoulder at his retreating back, she pursed her lower lip out in thought, a sudden theory popping into her head as she stared at him. Hmmm _'Chicken and rice tonight.' _She thought suddenly, pushing it against the elastic barrior of her mind and narrowing her eyes in concentration at the back of his head. Stiffening slightly, he turned his head to look back at her, red eyes meeting blue, narrowed slightly as he pushed back only to be met with a sharp wall that refused him access once again. "What was that, Woman?" He demanded, now turning fully as she tossed her head back slightly when he spoke, as if surprised at his reaction.

"What was what?" She asked innocently, flashing him a smile then ducking her head back down and hiding her face once more from his view. Standing there for a moment longer, he watched as she moved the containers around in the refrigerator, trying to figure out just what it was he saw in his mind before storing it away to demand an explination from her later. She mentioned wanting food, it wasn't that hard to assume he'd picture a plate of rice and chicken when she did. But when he turned around to question her about it, he saw the expression on her face. Intense concentration as if she were trying to do something, and he had a feeling just where that image had come from right then.

He would get his answers later. For now, he had to take care of his... Sharp and pointies. Snorting to himself again, he grimaced at her choice of words once more and headed farther back into the temple for some peace while he worked and went over just what happened in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>'So, I can send out my thoughts. That would explain why he looked like that... I must have told him the memory without realizing it. Though that is a bit odd, I never had any training about sending out any thoughts with my psychic abilities. Only to protect my mind and that was it, now all of a sudden that fire breathing brat can hear me if I yell at him?' <em>Sonya mused to herself, feet shuffling in time to the latan song beating from her earphones, eyebrows pulled together in concentration as she worked on the meal, intent on not slicing off her finger with the knife she was using at the moment to slice the chicken.

_'Then again, he can't get in my head, not even after that. So, does this mean it would be completely one-sided if we were to even attempt it actively? It's been so long, I doubt I'll be able to open the barrior in my mind to let him in. It's just always been there. Helpful really, last thing I need is that Jagan of his poking around where it doesn't belong.' _A small scowl flickered across her face at that thought, instant dislike for the idea coursing through her as she moved the chicken into a pan filled with spices and butter to cook in. While she waited for it to sizzle, she tapped her fingers in tune with the beat of her music, still deep in thought while she puzzled over the same thing said Fire Demon was puzzling over on the other side of the temple.

Finally fed up with where her thoughts were going, Sonya shook her head sharply and began stirring the meat in front of her, completely trying to wrap herself up in the mundane task of cooking instead of irritating thoughts and ideas that would most likely never be answered. Humming under her breath, she closed her eyes, enjoying the song for the first time since she began her mental tirade, the music flowing through her as she swayed her hips in time with it idly. One thing the humans did right was music, no matter the language. A small smile formed on her face at the simplicity of such a useless thing, enjoying the voices as they sang together in her ears. Yes, she would miss this the most when she went home. Perhaps she could get Chikyū to help her make a few instruments to experiment with when she got back. After doing what she set out to do of course.

Pausing in her motions, Sonya felt a stab of sadness at the thought of her adopted father. He must be mindless with worry considering how long she had been gone. Or simply given up home she would ever return. She knew he would keep the pendant safe, it was her final request to him and he would honor it to his grave. If he wasn't already there that is, _'No. Chikyū is much too strong to be dead after only fourteen years. Three more and I'll be back and we can return to our way of life without anymore problems or heavy pasts hanging over our heads.' _Giving herself a firm nod, Sonya returned to stirring the chicken with a renewed vigor, venting her frustrations on the poor meat as it was tossed about the pan with near violence at her actions.

"Woman, the meat is dead. You needent kill it anymore than it already is." Hiei's blank voice sounded from behind her, easily cutting through the sound of her music and making her jump and swear outloud to his amusement. "I know it's dead, idiot." She snapped, irritated he could startle her so easily by just appearing like that. "Just how long have you been there?" She added, narrowing her eyes over her shoulder at him. Hiei shrugged slightly, heading farther into the room and settling himself down at the counter at ease, his red gaze never leaving her as he contemplated his answer. "About the time you started tapping your fingers." He finally admitted, his eyes flicking down to her still-tapping didgets then back up to her face as she turned away.

"You need to stop sneaking up on people. Eventually you'll cause a heart attack." She sniffed, still frustrated at his actions and didn't see the smirk that appeared on his face at her words. "If you would pay attention to your surroundings. You would have noticed me easily, or is that barrior in your mind too thick to see out past yourself?" He retorted, his tone layered in sarcasm that he had picked up from years of being around the Detective and the Oaf. A second language to him, useful while helping Murkuro tend to political matters when some of them wouldn't take a hint and leave something be. A sharp, sarcastic remark usually sent them back in their seat and mouth snapped shut as if he had struck them. Not as satisfying, but still amusing to watch them sweat under his scruitiny afterwards.

"Have you ever thought it might not be me, but you because you lack the presence to even make me notice you?" Sonya retorted, physically feeling the heated glare he sent her way and began stirring the chicken furiously again, trying to ignore the sweat beginning to bead at her forehead when the look didn't leave the back of her head. _'I just know he's thinking about going back and grabbing that dagger right now. I can feel it.' _"I will have you know, Woman. If you payed even the slightest bit of attention, my energy has not been shielded since we've set foot on the temple grounds. You should have noticed by now whenever I enter the room, but you refuse to pay attention because..." His voice trailed off for a moment before a pair of fingers plucked one of her earbuds from her ear, making Sonya jump again. Damn it, when did he move? She hissed at him slightly, backing up a step as he let it drop down and dangle from the cord it was attached to with a smsirk. "Of that contraption you insist on listening to."

"At least my hobbies don't include a small arsonal of sharp and pointies that could arm a small village for an invading attack." She growled, arms crossing over her chest as she tapped a foot, refusing to meet his gaze as a faint blush colored her cheeks at his very pointed assessment. It was true if she cared to admit, if she didn't listen to music, she would immedately notice him come into a room. "Listening to that is a hobby?" He demanded incredusly, obvious distaste on his features as he stared at her openly. "Music is a hobby, yes, listening to it, singing, dancing or even making it." Sonya defended, a foot stomping in her irritation. One thing she hated was when someone criticized her for enjoying such a human thing.

Seeing her display, Hiei hid another smirk, knowing full well he had hit what that Detective would call a 'hot button' on her and decided to goad her further to see what she would do. Tucking his hands into his pockets nonchaluntly, he leaned against the counter, eying her tense form then shifted his gaze away to some vague point across the kitchen from him. "Anything like that is below demons. Music is useless in battle, do you plan on frightening away any danger with that racket?" He could almost hear the 'snap' as he pushed too far and had to dodge to the side quickly to avoid the spoon the chucked at him with all her strength. "Don't call it that! Music is calming, it relaxes the body and soul!" She yelled at him, a hand reaching towards the knife block she knew was right next to her, fully intent on chucking those at him next before his hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"It is useless." He stated simply, choosing to stare directly into her eyes this time, shaking off the small spark of energy that seemed to dance at the back of his head for a few seconds then die out just as quickly as it appeared. "A distraction that isn't needed and deemed unimportant." While he spoke, he stealthly slipped the device from her pocket and held it in his hand without her notice. "And it would do you well to remember this." Reaching up, he plucked the other earbud that was still in her other ear and wrapped it around the case before slipping it into his pocket where she wouldn't be able to grab it back. "You won't need it until your training is up." With that, he turned and left her alone, fuming silently as he exited the kitchen. That bastard! How dare he take something of hers, well two can play at that game. He'd find that out soon enough.

Turning her attention back to the chicken Sonya moaned in dismay to see it had burnt while they had been arguing and tipped it into the sink, running cold water over the overheated metal, glaring down at it as if the cookware was to blame for what just happened. Yes, she would get him back, when he wasn't expecting it, and then he'd see just why he didn't piss her off.


	14. Deal with a Thief -13-

_**Molly347 chapter 13 . Nov 16 **_

_**More please! :)**_

_**Of course my dear Molly! This chapter's for you and Super-Nerd-yay! Hope you two enjoy it.**_

**For now, the next few chapters will be about Sonya and Hiei adjusting (Awkwardly I might add) To their newfound companionship for each other. More being friendly and taunting and less of being rude and angry at this point. More angst to come soon, I promise, I'm just working out the minor kinks and details for it at the moment, so it'll be a bit calm compared to some of my earlier chapters. Bear with me tho! The best has yet to come.**

**And my insperation for this chapter (And probably a couple after) Will be coming from the H.I.M Dark Light album. If you want to listen to it, you can search once again on Youtube, there's a video on there with all of the songs.**

**Now then, onto the story!**

**I do not own YYH or the characters**

**I do however own Sonya as well as the plot**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

><p>It took a full day of studying her victim to finally realize her plan wouldn't work. Of course, she didn't realize this until three things came to be very clear about him to her:<p>

One: He always sat in the same tree every time he 'relaxed' (Really, it was a code word for nap in her opinion)

Two: His katana never left his side, even while sleeping.

Three: Napping or passed out in bed, never try to sneak around a Fire Demon, they wake very easily.

The third statement being the most recent bit of information she figured out, considering in her last attempt to steal his sharp and spointy, she now found herself pinned to the wall with said object pressed against her neck and a set of very pissed off red eyes narrowed and slightly fogged with sleep locked onto her face. "Hi... Hiei." She managed to get out, a wry smile on her face as she stared back at him, not sure if she should move or wait to see if he would let her go. While she watched him cautiously, Sonya saw a flicker of recognization cross his expression before being replaced with irritation. "What are you doing in my room, woman?" He asked blandly, pushing the blade against her neck a bit more beofre letting her go and stepping away.

"I was looking for something." She answered evasively, a had rubbing the small cut there with a scowl in his direction. "And what would you find in my room in the middle of the night?" One of his eyebrows raised, eyeing her for the moment then turning away to place his katana in it's shieth and placing it against the wall beside his bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress once finished. Hanging his hands between his legs where his arms rested on his knees, he turned expectant eyes to her as she figited slightly, still standing next to the wall he had shoved her against.

"I want my music player." Sonya finally snapped, mad she couldn't get anything away from the damn demon, her hands curling and uncurling as she waited for him to laugh at her. She knew he would, or snort at least, she never heard him really laugh. Not even a dark chuckle for that matter, yeah, he would snort and roll over on his bed with some demand she leave before he slices her to bits. "Hn. A deal then." His words snapped her head up to stare at him openly before feeling apprehension cloud her features. "A deal?"

"Simple, sleep in my bed. You can have it back. If you can stand being near me for so long, that is." He stated simply, a knowing glint in his eyes as he watched her. Feeling her spine stiffen slightly, Sonya scowled at Hiei, knowing full well he expected her to storm out of the room and forget the whole thing. Well she would show him! "Fine, move over." She snapped, already feeling her temper flare at the surprised glint to his eyes that was quickly replaced with his own glare in her direction. Without a word, he moved to the other side of the bed and laid down, an arm laying under his head for a pillow as he laid on his side facing away from her.

Silently fuming at her stupidity, Sonya kicked the slippers she wore from her feet and slipped into the unoccupied side of the bed, covering herself with the sheet to her eyes and glared at the door while she lay in a similar position as the man behind her was. "This is ridiculous. You could just give me the damn thing and we don't need to prove anything to each other." She snapped at the air, knowing full well he wasn't asleep. Feeling him shift behind her, Sonya tensed her muscles until he settled back down. "I don't plan on proving anything to you, woman. I want sleep and if you insist on continuing to sneak into my room at night to search for that damned device, we might as well come to a conclusion."

Bristling slightly, Sonya flipped over to glare at him, pushing herself up slightly onto her hands so she could look down at him instead of over at his infuriating smirk. "And me sleeping in your bed would solve this how?" Clenching her teeth tight enough to make them crack if they were so much as tapped, she hissed slightly at the flicker of amusement she spotted in the red eyes that gazed almost impassively at her. "You seem quite keen in coming in here lately. I only wished to extend my invitation considering you've been in here three times in the past two nights." Turning away, Sonya laid with her back to him again, hiding the flush that rose to her cheeks. _Damn, I thought I had been sneaky too... _

"Stupid Fire Demon." She muttered, ignoring the shuffling noise from behind her as she clenched her eyes shut, intent on somehow finding a way to fall asleep just to get away from the damn smirk she knew he was aiming at the back of her head. After several minutes of trying to force her body to relax, she couldn't, not with the knowledge he was right there. It was impossible to ignore the man considering he put off heat like a damn oven, it was no wonder he slept with only a sheet to cover him, a blanket would end up suffocating him. Shifting slightly, she tried to get into a more comfortable position only to have a hand grip her shoulder from behind and making her squeek slightly in alarm.

"Would you stop moving? It is impossible to go to sleep with you shifting around constantly." His voice hissed softly, the hand giving her shoulder a warning squeeze before letting go and vanishing once again. Glaring at the door again, Sonya froze her body and ignored the protests from her muscles when they began to ache from being held still for so long. "I can't go to sleep like this." She finally hissed quietly, rolling over onto her back and tipping her head to glare at the source of her discomfort to be met with a shocking picture.

Hiei sleeping calmly, a hand bent behind his head, arm tossed over his stomach, rising and following slightly with each slow breath he took. It took the shocked Shadow Maiden all of two seconds to realize he slept without a shirt, making her cheeks heat up at the realization and her eyes to avert from the expanse of skin and muscle up to his face, devoid of the usual scowl or blank expression he held. If anything, he looked innocent, adorable even with his face slack, mouth parted slightly and completely at ease. "Bastard." She muttered, digging her head farther into the pillow she was using, her eyes closing tight against her better judgement to keep examining him and a low sigh of relief, she flet herself finally drift off into the dark of her sleep.

* * *

><p>"Mnnmm." Sonya moaned slightly, eyebrows bunching together against the unwelcome light that pressed against her eyelids. For once in her life she felt warm and comfortable, why did morning have to be so annoying?" Growling slightly under her breath, she burrowed further into the warm thing wrapped around her, unable to stop the purr of comfort that escaped from her lips. Morning... Hmmm<p>

Snapping her eyes open, Sonya's gaze was met with a bare and very warm chest her cheek was pressed against. Feeling her throat constrict, she shifted her gaze upward cautiously and stared at Hiei's face. _Still asleep, thank god. _She breathed a soft sigh of relief and then frowned slightly, contemplating on exactly how to get out of his bed without waking him up and alerting the demon of how they ended up sleeping. Shifting slightly, she felt herself freeze when detail number four came startling clear about him.

Four: He didn't just sleep without a shirt, apparently he slept with nothing at all.

His leg wrapped over her top one, the other trapped between his thighs, it became very clear exactly how naked he was considering an interesting part of his body was pressed against said leg and rather awake at the moment. Stiffly trying to force down the heat that threatened to burst her face into flames, Sonya shifted again, trying to slip from his grip and away from the bed before he woke up. As she moved however, his arms tightened slightly, a low huff escaping from his parted lips as he pulled her back. Groaning to herself, she knew she couldn't just escape with the damn man wrapped around her like a vine. "Hiei." She hissed, trying to free a hand from his chest and shake him with it. "Hiei, wake up!"

Looking up at his face, she saw one red eye slit open and look down at her, a slight frown crossing his lips as he stared, his sleep-filled mind trying to process exactly what it was he was seeing before it hit him. Now both eyes opened and stared down at her cautiously, scanning her scowling expression as she pushed pointedly against his chest again. "Let go dammit."

Arms released her instantly as she pushed herself away and sat up, determidly not looking over at him as he shifted himself to lean up on his elbows, eyes still cautious while he watched her. "What? You keep staring at me like your expecting to be hit." Sonya snapped, arms folding over her chest as she shot a sharp look over at him, eyebrows pulled together in the center tightly. "Hn." He grunted before turning and sitting up on the other side of the bed, the sheet falling away from his form, giving her a view of his backside while he leaned a head into his hand, running it through his hair lightly.

"Whatever. I'm going to get some food." Sonya scowled, standing up and making her way towards the door, not even sure exactly why she was angry at him to begin with. _Of course I'm angry at him! It was his damn idea! _She fumed silently, wrenching the door open and went to step out only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Here." Hiei grunted again, obviously in just a bad mood as she was as she turned to look at him, silently relieved he put pants on before coming over only to realize he was holding out her music player. "Oh..." She murmured, reaching out and take it from his palm quickly and tucking it into her pocket. "Right, thanks I guess."

With that, she turned and stalked down the hallway, trying to push aside the unwelcome feeling of gratefulness towards the demon she left standing in the doorway, staring after her with a frown of his own. He was the one that took it in the first place. She wouldn't feel grateful to have something he stole from her returned to her by the same person, it was stupid as hell. Grinding her teeth slightly, she stomped into the kitchen, intent on letting her frustrations out on some food while she cooked. Damn fire demon.


	15. Chaos of the Hidden Mind -14-

**Molly347**_** chapter 14 . Nov 18 **_

_**This chapter made me laugh! xD Mmmm...sleeping next to a naked Hiei? lucky girl.**_

**Actually I got this chapter idea from a dream I had just the other night. Needless to say, it was rather awkward because Hiei's face kept shifting from his to this guy I know here in town. They both have pretty much the same hair, though of course the guy I know's hair isn't as impressive lol. **

**For now, the next few chapters will be about Sonya and Hiei adjusting (Awkwardly I might add) To their newfound companionship for each other. More being friendly and taunting and less of being rude and angry at this point. More angst to come soon, I promise, I'm just working out the minor kinks and details for it at the moment, so it'll be a bit calm compared to some of my earlier chapters. Bear with me tho! The best has yet to come.**

**And my insperation for this chapter (And probably a couple after) Will be coming from the H.I.M Dark Light album. If you want to listen to it, you can search once again on Youtube, there's a video on there with all of the songs.**

**Warning: This chapter will be a tad dark. It is important to understanding Sonya's character however and is requested you read it. But if you can't take reading about any of the following, please feel free to send me a message saying this and I will work in the basic details of this chapter into later chapters so you won't be left in the dark. If you cannot handle reading about:**

**-Mentions/Suggested Molestation**

**Now then, onto the story!**

**I do not own YYH or the characters**

**I do however own Sonya as well as the plot**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

><p>"So... What are we doing again?" Sonya asked for the fifth time that day, her eyes narrowed slightly at the man sitting across from her in distrust, still unable to completely forgive him for the stunt he pulled just so she could get her music back, the bastard could have mentioned he slept naked after all. One of his crimsion eyes popped open and glared at her in irritation, the slight pulse of his purple Jagan flickering in tune with his emotion at the time made her eyes flick upward to stare at it for a second then back down at his normal eyes which were now both open to glare.<p>

"Focusing. Now shut up and pay attention." He snapped, he had no problems with how they woke up, however he did NOT appreciate the spatula that met with his head when he later entered the kitchen that morning, the memory of his expression making a flicker of a smile hover around Sonya's lips, her eyes gleetfully catching sight of the red mark that was still on his cheek. "What the hell am I focusing on? You haven't said a damn thing, just sat down and pompusly pointed to the grass in front of you like I'm your little puppet or something." She snipped, arms folding across her chest as she leaned back, wary of his Jagan as it glowed brighter at her.

"We're working on your psycic abilities considering you have no training. What little you know does nothing to help you." Hiei scowled, in truth her mental block was impressive to keep even him out, but as impressive as it was, he despised the fact he couldn't peek at her thoughts whenever he felt like it like he could the others. How else could he tell she was trustworthy if he couldn't see her thoughts? Folding his own arms, he glared back at her, ignoring the huff of irritation she let out. "Now close your damn eyes, woman." After shooting him another glare, she snapped her eyes shut and silently fumed, waiting to see exactly what it was he meant when he said to 'focus'. Focus, pfft, I'll show him focus. Show it right up his-

"Try to reach out." His voice cut through her mental tirade, making her twitch slightly and frown in concentration. Might as well get this over with, if she didn't do as he said, this would end one of several ways:

One: He gives up and takes off to deface more of the forest around them.

Two: He gets mad and resorts to violence.

Three: He gets angry and starts taunting her in a misguided attempt to push her to do what he wants.

Four: She slits his throat with his precious sharp and pointy because the little prick didn't know when to shut his fat mouth.

Reaching out mentally, she found resistance in front of her again and scowled slightly, pressing against it with the hand in her mind, testing it's durability curiously despite her frustration at it. It felt like streached elastic really, giving away under pressure, but retaining it's strength and going back to normal when she let off of it. "Alright, now what?" She asked, annoyed at how her voice sounded slightly tired from the strain she was putting on the mental block in an attempt to work through it. "Now you drop it."

"How the hell do you expect me to do that? I can't even move the damn thing." Sonya hissed, her eyes squeezing together harder as she tried to move the block only to have it spring back to normal every damn time. So focused on her task, she didn't realize he had opened his own eyes to watch her struggle with amusement flicking in his eyes. Silently, he leaned forward, feeling the dull throb from the third eye he possessed as he reached up and pressed a finger to her forehead, instantly connecting the two of their minds.

* * *

><p>"What- How the fuck did you do that?" Sonya gasped, turning around to see the little bastard standing behind her with a look that clearly stated 'I'm better at this than you. Deal with it.' Without answering her question, he brushed past and approached the wall, a hand reaching out to it and pressing experimentally only to be met with an unyielding force. "Hm... You can't even move it, can you?" She asked curiously, watching as he tried to push it just a little bit only to give up with a grunt of reluctant omission. "It's like a wall." He finally said shortly, his red eyes flicking over to her then back to the block in front of them with a scowl firmly set in place.<p>

Reaching out, Sonya eyed him out of the corner of her eyes, a smirk hovering around her lips as she pushed against the 'wall' with a single finger and relished at the fact she could get it to bend and warp with barely any pressure while he struggled to even get a small indent with all the force he had. His eyes flicked back to her face, obvious irritation at her flaunting shining in them. "Hn." He grunted, his hand reaching up again to press against the wall only to have it go completely through, shocking her to the point of jumping back, making the barrior solidify once again and trap his arm inside.

"What! No, get your dirty hand out of my thoughts! I don't know where it's been!" She shouted shrilly, pointing at Hiei as he struggled to pull his arm out of the wall with a low growl. "Woman, don't scream, this is your fault, now fix it!" He snapped back, loosing his temper for the moment as he tried to yank his arm back again and grunted in frustration when he stayed securely inside the wall in front of him. "What do you mean it's my fault! You shoved your arm through!" She demanded again, her voice still high in pitch as she slowly made her way back over to him, blue eyes wide and blinking furiously and mouth slightly agape at the scene in front of her. "Touch the wall idiot!" He growled dangerously, red clashing with blue as he shot an angry look over at the woman, furious she wouldn't free him already, while they were in her mind, it didn't mean he couldn't feel pain on his mental form dammit!

Latching her teeth down on her lower lip, Sonya reached out and hesitantly pressed a hand out against the block, making it ripple and open up around his arm again, giving the fire demon the chance to snatch his arm back and inspect it closely while she stepped closer to where the hole was, peering inside with a hint of curiosity. "So that's what my mind looks like. Freaky." She mumbled to herself, ignoring Hiei as he leaned down to peer through the gap too, his eyes widening slightly at the chaos he saw behind it.

Flickering images of people coming and going, aging towards ancient only to flicker and become children as they ran off. Rooms came in and out of being, shifting constantly back and forth as sharp flashes of light popped around the area, almost like lightening. Voices, discordant and distant sounded harshly, male, female, children giggling, yelling, screaming, laughter and joy. All of it mixing together into a mess even he couldn't stand. Everything and nothing happening at the same time, constantly, her own thoughts were blurred out by the memories they spied upon as they tried to assert themselves as the dominant one. Turning to look at the woman beside him, he studied her face silently, her lips pursed out and eyebrows pulled together as she tried to make sense of what she saw in front of her.

"I'm surprised I haven't gone insaine from all of that." She finally muttered, her blue eyes flicking over to meet with his briefly then turning back to the mess in front. "All of that is going on inside my head. I guess I should be thankful I don't pay attention to my own thoughts too much anymore, else I'd be curled up in a corner yelling at them to stop. Though of course, if I did end up in an asylum, I hear they have this awesome room that's soft all over, you can run against the wall as hard as you can and not get hurt." She flashed a wry smile over at the fire demon as she straightened up and moved her hand away from the block, letting the hole shut and block out the chaos that was her mind. "Now then, we know it can be opened, can we quit? I really think I have a headache, Hiei."

Without saying a word he left her mind, bringing himself back to his own and blinking his eyes against the harsh glare of the sun and trying to reajust to where he was at the moment. "Right. So, I'm gonna go take a shower." Sonya's voice brought his head around to stare at her as she walked away, arms streached over her head as she strolled towards the temple, seemingly at perfect ease with what happened. Of course, why would she be disturbed? She lived with all of that in her head. Snorting to himself, Hiei turned his attention to the sky above him, a small frown dancing around the corners of his mouth as he contemplated what he just saw. It was no wonder her mood shifted now that he thought about it, with all of that in her head, it was surprising she wasn't more violent. Even he couldn't take more than a small dose of what her mind showed before gaining a headache himself, not that he'd ever say anything.

Shaking his head, he finally climbed to his feet and made his way into the shade of the forest, intent on distracting himself with the lower levels that hunted around in the trees, and if he coudln't find any of them. There was a rather large, thick area that needed thinning out for firewood.

* * *

><p>Humming under her breath, Sonya turned the shower on, the water at it's hottest setting and began to strip out of her clothes. Wrinkling her nose, she lifted the shirt she wore up for inspection and growled under her breath. Not even doing anything today and she ended up sweating enough to make a small puddle form at the back of the dark cloth. Really, she hated warm weather with a passion just for this reason alone. Grumbling under her breath, she dropped it to the side and slipped into the scalding stream with a low hiss of pain and pleasure as it began loosening her muscles instantly.<p>

Tipping her head back, she closed her eyes and simply let her mind go blank under the intensity of the heat soaking into her skin, just letting herself enjoy a moment of peace for once. A loud knocking on the door jerking her from the trans-like state only proving the fact to her that there would be NO peace until she got out of that damn temple. With a growl, she stepped out of the water and wrapped a towel around herself and yanked the door open to meet Hiei face to face, his fist raised to knock again as he stared at her. "What the hell do I need to do to get you to leave me alone long enough to enjoy a simple shower, child?" She hissed in anger, eyes narrowing dangerously as his red ones glared back into hers.

"Hn. Threatening me with nothing only proves my point about you being weak." He grunted, tucking his hands into his pockets while glancing away from her. "Well? what do you want then, o Mighty one?" She snapped, crossing her arms tightly over her chest to keep the towel from slipping and giving the damn pervert a free show. "I won't be here tonight. Training won't take place until tomorrow night." He stated simply, then turned to walk away, ignoring her enraged gasp from behind him. "You have got to be kidding me! You interupted my shower just to tell me something you could have left in a note!" She growled, fists clenching tightly. "You did that just to spite me! You knew I was taking a shower, and you wanted a look, didn't you?" She hissed, missing the tense shake to his shoulders when she said that due to her anger at him.

A crimsion eye looked over his shoulder at her, distain clearly visible on the part of his face she could see as he sneered at her. "As if your body could hold any interest to me, woman. I've already seen it." With that, he turned and disappered down the hallway, leaving her behind with a shocked expression on her face. Letting out a small scream of frustration, Sonya spun around and marched back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her as she dropped the towel and turned to study herself in the mirror with a scowl.

Wide hips, attractive to most males, a good signification she could bare young easily. A slim waist, obvious feminian characteristic that most males adore as well. A full chest, good for feeding any brood. Her hair was mousy in her human form, granted, but it wasn't dull nor limp. Her eyes held a fire that would attract anyone willing to battle for dominance with her. Muscles, while lean, were strong enough to prove she could fend off an attack should the situation call for it. Then there were the scars, claw marks, burns, whole handprints that had gripped so cruelly they left a permanant mark no matter what she did to try and rid herself of them. All across her body they were crisscrossed, covering nearly every inch of her skin besides several places. Her neck and face for instance. Everything else was free game to the bastards that did this.

Closing her eyes against the sight in front of her, she turned and stepped back under the steaming water, crouching down under the beating spray and resting her chin on her arms with a dull look in her eyes while she watched the water swirl down the drain blankly. He was right, no one would want a body like hers, maimed and marked by so many male hands, even if it were against her will, it happened, and she was tainted. A stain that couldn't be washed away. A low, depressed sigh escaped her as she leaned her head to the side, her cheek now resting on her arms while she closed her eyes, simply letting her mind blank out again, this time because if she didn't, she knew she would end up screaming again.


	16. Family Matters -15-

**Thank you SkylaMoonii, Super-Nerd-yay and Molly347 for your reviews! As well as Super-Nerd-yay for pming me daily and giving me their thoughts on the story as well. As you all know, I LOVE reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**For now, the next few chapters will be about Sonya and Hiei adjusting (Awkwardly I might add) To their newfound companionship for each other. More being friendly and taunting and less of being rude and angry at this point. More angst to come soon, I promise, I'm just working out the minor kinks and details for it at the moment, so it'll be a bit calm compared to some of my earlier chapters. Bear with me tho! The best has yet to come.**

**And my inspiration for this chapter (And probably a couple after) Will be coming from the H.I.M Dark Light album. If you want to listen to it, you can search once again on Youtube, there's a video on there with all of the songs.**

**By the way, I just wanna say sorry for how long this took to update. I've been working out a rather interesting idea and I have to word this chapter just right or it won't turn out the way I need it to. Thank you so much for being patient :3**

**Now then, onto the story!**

**I do not own YYH or the characters**

**I do however own Sonya as well as the plot**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

><p>Long after sunset, Hiei stopped his violent rampage through the forests and let himself fall back against a nearby tree, breathing hard and narrowing his eyes at the bodies of lower level demons scattered around the small clearing he had made by demolishing some of the trees that stood there not long before. Reaching up, he rubbed a hand over his face, trying to focus on anything but his thoughts as they turned once again towards the Shadow Maiden he left at the temple hours before. No matter how hard he worked, he couldn't for the life of him shake the small flicker of pain he caught in her eyes at the last words he spoke to her before walking out. He knew there was no call for what he said, but her constant instance for calling him 'Child' in such a mocking tone made his own temper bristle and earn a few biting comments to slip past his lips before he could stop them.<p>

If he were to admit it to himself, she was ideal in body for any male looking for a mate. proportioned in the right places, a fire in her that burned anyone who dared threaten her. But that scathing look he caught in her eyes now and again whenever he saw her looking at him rubbed the fire demon the wrong way and made any lustful thoughts he might have had about her fly right out the window. Growling in anger, he lashed out at a nearby tree, watching without really seeing it fall to the side and crash to the ground in front of him. He saw the scars, and he didn't care, he knew vaguely where they might have come from. It didn't take a genius like the fox to figure out that she had been abused more than once while a child. It was obvious in the way she walked, talked and reacted around certain things. Odd objects would make her flinch slightly and she would end up giving it a wide berth.

Just the other day he spotted her staring wide-eyed at a boe staff, something akin to fear shining in her eyes before she turned and fled from the room. For hours afterwards she refused to even walk near the room. Thinking back, he remembered the skin on her shoulders had been deeply marked by something blunt and hard, not scarred, but at least hit with enough force to make the skin there create a shallow indent over poorly healed muscle and bone.

Despite his irritation with her weakness for avoiding things such as this, he found himself gathering up the boe staff as well as others like it and hiding them away in a closet that was rarely used just to keep them out of her sight. Though, if he kept that up, the temple would soon be empty of anything seeing as she reacted to nearly everything around her from time to time. Rope, an obvious one now that he thought about it, could send her into a panic attack easily. Knives, while cooking they didn't seem to bother her as much, would make her tense up if she spotted one laying around innocently anywhere else other than the kitchen.

Feeling his lips twist down in a slight frown of frustration, he flicked the blood from his katana and sheathed it idly, not thinking of the actions any more than he would think about breathing. Turning away from the small clearing he unintentionally created, Hiei made his way back towards the temple at a normal pace, his hands tucked away in the pockets of his pants, deep in thought while he walked, red eyes focused on the ground in front of him as he pondered over some of the things he's discovered about the woman.

While she put up a strong front, covered nearly everything she said with a form of sarcasm or blunt honesty, he had taken notice she could be fragile in a way that lead him to believe if the time came for it, she wouldn't be able to defend herself should something cause her to remember her past during said fight. He knew what he said to her earlier before leaving would crack the small shell of confidence she held a bit, in all honesty, he wanted to see how badly she would be hurt by such a comment. In his own sadistic way, he wanted to see how much it took her to break down again, to try and slice her arm up like she did on their first night here.

Frowning, the fire demon shook the thoughts from his mind and began running, flitting through the shadows of the trees in his rush to get back to the temple, a small tingle of what he refused to admit was worry tickling at the back of his head. Appearance was shallow to be honest, but to completely tell a woman with a fragile grip on her own thoughts of how she appeared could easily send her into a panic. His words weren't false in the least when he said she held no interest to him, the female body held very little of his attention. He hardly cared how one looked, or acted, simply because he didn't care to find one to keep his attentions and bring up his desire for a mate. Granted, he noted she had the form for a perfect one should he be looking, but he wasn't, and therefore she held no interest to him.

Pausing in his mental tirade, he stopped at the edge of the trees, narrowing his eyes at the building as he took in the surroundings, something making the hair on the back of his neck prickle and his senses react. Something was wrong, he couldn't place it, he couldn't even explain it, but something was wrong, and it had something to do with her. Feeling a growl start in the back of his throat, he forced it down before flitting into the temple, his senses reaching out, searching for her until it settled in one of the training rooms near the back of the compound, along with another energy signature that he could barely detect.

Gripping the hilt of his katana, he made his way towards the area he felt them in, feeling the muscles on his back tense slightly in anticipation once he stopped outside the doors, ears straining to catch any sounds that might be inside. A muffled moan of pain sent him barreling through to be greeted by something he could only describe as pathetic, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of Sonya curled up on the floor, naked save for a robe that had been lashed open to near uselessness, an older woman leaning over her form with a sadistic smile pulling her lips apart in a grimace of sorts that showed her teeth to their fullest extent. "Ah, your little friend finally decided to join us, stain. how do you feel about that... Hmmmm?"

Sonya's eyes lifted from the wood of the floor, the blurry image of Hiei standing in the doorway, his hand clenching the hilt of his katana tightly and a slight flicker of shock in his eyes while he stared at the two of them made her grimace slightly. "What? Aren't you going to be polite and introduce your family, stain?" The woman snapped, her foot lashing out to kick her in the side and make Sonya grunt lightly in pain again before pushing her hands against the floor and bend her body into a kneeling position to regain her sense of balance before standing. "Ah... Right..." She muttered softly, ignoring the glare she received from the woman beside her, completely refusing to be caught by surprise again the way she had been caught not five minutes before when she stepped out of the bathroom earlier. "Hiei, meet my sister, Kirina." She managed to get out, her teeth gritted tightly as her sister planted a falsely sweet smile on her lips and moved towards the fire demon, a hand outstretched for him to take.

"So you're the fire demon that's training that worthless thing? Tell me, has she talked about her past yet? A bit interesting if you ask me, from what mother says, she was worthless from the start, goading men into doing _that_. shameful" Her sickly sweet voice cut off suddenly once her neck met with the cold blade of Hiei's katana, her grey eyes drifting up to meet with his icy red ones, obvious distaste written clearly on his face, the twist of his lips indicating he wanted nothing more than to relieve her of her head if she took another step forward. A soft sputtering noise came from behind Kirina, making the woman twist her head slightly to look back at Sonya's astounded expression with a scowl. "Mother told you I did all of that on purpose? Like I wanted them to touch me!" Her voice, previously soft and muttering rose to nearly a scream at those words, making the other two in the room with her wince slightly at the volume.

"She told me everything, how she gave you a job and how you enticed men to touch you, to do whatever they wanted because you got gems and other pretty things." Kirina's voice coming out scathing, eyes narrowed as she stepped away from the suddenly insistent blade as it pressed lightly against her throat at her words. "Told me how you lead several of them into the woods so they could have their way and play with you how they wanted. You are a stain, Mother said, one she was glad to be rid of when you ran away." To Kirina's and Hiei's surprise, Sonya strode over, her walk suddenly graceful despite the injuries she now sported to come to a stop in front of her sister, blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Before either of them could speak, her hand lashed out and slapped the taller woman sharply across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground in a heap of expensive cloth and limbs.

"I'd suggest you go back and talk to mother dear about the past again. It seems her memory needs a bit of a refresh if she thinks that's how it happened." Sonya's voice hissed coldly, her entire body tense from obvious anger as her sister picked herself up off the floor and wiped a trickle of blood from her cracked lower lip. "Get the hell out of here before I decide to take that sword and put it to use, Kiri. And don't doubt what I say either." With that, she turned to gesture towards the open doors, her eyes focused on a point ahead of where she was, refusing to look at either of the people there as the woman made her way out, muttering curses and insults under her breath each step she took. "Oh, and Kiri. Be glad I have my bands on, or you would have been dead long before he showed up." With that, she slammed the doors shut on the woman, manipulating the shadows behind the wood to push them shut without touching them, leaving her and Hiei alone in the semi-darkness of the training room.

"You shouldn't have come back." Her voice made Hiei look away from the doors and towards her, eyes taking in the tattered state of her robe and several of the bleeding cuts on her back that mingled with the other scars that were already on her skin. "My past is my problem, it's bad enough you have to deal with me when I have a panic attack or flip out because of some memory, you shouldn't have to deal with my family too." She still refused to look at him the entire time she spoke, making his eyes narrow slightly in anger. "Hn. none of your life concerns me, Woman. However, no one is meant to be here at all, that concerns me. Keep your life and problems away from training." With that, he turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him with more force than was nessicary as he stalked off towards his room.

Flinching slightly at the sound of the slamming door, Sonya finally allowed herself to relax, the muscles in her back twitching slightly from the fact they were held so tightly for so long as she slowly sat down on the floor, legs crossing over each other as she frowned slightly, going over what Hiei had said, trying to decode exactly what it was that she sensed under his words. Not worry, the bastard was too cold to worry about anyone, ironic considering he was a fire demon more than he was Ice. He wouldn't worry about her, but there was a small undertone when he spoke that made it seem like he was giving her advice almost. And for the life of her, she couldn't quite grip what it was he was telling her.

Finally giving up, she let herself stretch out on the floor, wincing slightly at the sting of the cuts that littered her back from her sister's attempt at attacking her when she stepped from the bathroom. To be completely honest, she couldn't exactly figure out how the woman found her or for that matter, made it past any of the wards the old Psychic had set up before her passing, from what the fox had told her before, anyone that wanted to cause harm to another on the compound couldn't pass them without difficulties, then again, if she made her way here with pure intention before getting inside the temple, that would be the small loophole she would need to get in. Frowning in thought, she closed her eyes, automatically searching out anything out-of-place with the aura of the temple grounds only to meet up with the reddish aura that was Hiei standing right outside the room she was in.

_Now what does he want? To lecture me some more about inviting people over while we're meant to be training? _Keeping her eyes closed, she sat up, her back facing towards the doors as she called over her shoulder to the demon standing on the other side. "Come in." The soft creak of the wood opening alerted her of him walking in, the whisper of his soft footsteps reaching her ears as he made his way over to her and stopping behind where she sat. "Take off the robe so I can clean those." His dismissve tone leaving no room for argument. With a soft sigh under her breath, Sonya complied, not even looking back at him as she let the cloth pool around her waist. According to the slight breath she heard him take, the wounds were worse than she thought, considering the fact her back was littered with scars in the first place, her skin wasn't exactly pretty to look at anyway.

Feeling the muscles in her shoulders tense slightly as the heat from behind her grew when he sat down to begin cleaning the wounds, she took a deep breath and tried to focus on the shadows around them, making a few dance slightly for her amusement as well as distract her from his touch as it began to wipe away the blood that seeped from the cuts. She wasn't immune to men as some of the women from her tribe, in fact, most of them were more apt to seek out a mate that was a female before looking to a male, but there were a few, that she was part of, that found a male more appealing. While she wouldn't deny the fact some women had caught her attention in the past, she found herself more drawn to the strength and hardness a male body held rather than the soft form of a woman.

The sting of an ointment being applied now caused her breath to hiss out from between her teeth, making the fingers on her back pause before continuing what they were doing. "They aren't deep." His voice suddenly said, blank and empty of anything other than his usual apathy for everything around him. "You'll heal by nightfall." Sonya nodded her head, indicating she heard what he said before returning her focus on the shadows again, making them shift and form into various things before settling on the image of a small kitten that bounded after a bug. "Thank you." Her voice said stiffly, her muscles tensing again as he applied pressure to the bandage he was placing on her skin. "Hn." His grunt made her smile slightly, usually he would stay silent, she supposed it was for her benefit that he acknowledged what she said, even if it wasn't the usual term of 'you're welcome' it was close enough coming from the usually stoic demon. With a few more minutes of silence, he finished cleaning and bandaging her back and stood swiftly.

Without a word, he turned and headed back out of the room, leaving Sonya there to play with the shadows and ponder over everything that had happened that day. She found his actions confusing, normally she would peg him for the type to leave someone to their own problems and let them deal with it on their own. But here he was, barging in while she was at a disadvantage, then coming back to clean her wounds when she had planned to do nothing about them. A small smile curled her lips upwards at the corner as she formed a shadow into his familiar profile, studying it for a moment before letting it melt away again. Yes, he was a mystery, and she didn't expect to understand him anytime soon.


	17. Caretaker -16-

**Thank you SkylaMoonii for your review! As well as Super-Nerd-yay for pming me daily and giving me their thoughts on the story as well. As you all know, I LOVE reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**And now we're back to the angsty dark stuff again! More flashbacks and sonya opening up a bit more to a (Despite whatever asinine excuse he comes up with to explain it) Curious Hiei about her past and the hell she went through. And SPOILER ALERT you will be hearing more of her 'father' too. A little more color and detail into their history as well. **

**You wonder why I'm telling you this? Mostly because if I don't say something in here to look back on when I'm typing the next chapter, I'll completely forget this little bit of info and screw up the storyline I'm working on. So sue me for trying to make it good. Seriously, no, nevermind, my mind is elsewhere.**

**Did I ever mention you should never give this particular writer a 12 pack of monster... And pizza... At 10 at night? Yeah, bad idea, LOVE MY BROTHER. Anyway, off to write, kinda loosing the point in this message here to be honest. Oh right, spoilers. Not giving away what happens between the two of them 'sides the talking, but anything else. is MINE to keep MUAHAHAHAHAHA... Right monster talking.**

**OH AND ANOTHER THING, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, BUT IT WAS REALLY NEEDED FOR THE NEXT BIT THAT'S GONNA BE COMING UP NEXT AND I REALLY DIDN'T FEEL LIKE TYPING UP A UBER LONG CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M LAZY AND WANTED TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE ON IT'S OWN. **

**And my inspiration for this chapter (And probably a couple after) Will be coming from the H.I.M Dark Light album. If you want to listen to it, you can search once again on Youtube, there's a video on there with all of the songs.**

**Now then, onto the story!**

**I do not own YYH or the characters**

**I do however own Sonya as well as the plot**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

><p><em>(Side note. This chapter starts off from where Hiei returned to take care of Sonya's back. Just so you don't get confused. Look at me, being all helpful and stuff instead of my usual 'Oh they'll catch on eventually' self. Anyway... Again, Monster, Pizza, ten at night. Bad idea.)<em>

He hesitated, why was he hesitating? Gripping his bandaged fist, Hiei glared at the wood in front of him, as if the door held the answer to all of his problems and refused to tell him them. Glancing down out of the corner of his eye, he glimpsed the white case he held in his left hand, of course, that was why he was here. But what he couldn't understand was the reason he felt the need to hesitate like this. It wasn't like he cared for her privacy, he scoffed at that thought, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling. He couldn't care less what the woman thought or wanted when it came to that matter.

Before he could delve into his thoughts any farther however, he heard her voice calling him in, the tone sharp enough to make his eyebrow raise slightly as he pushed the door open and walk towards her figure sitting in the middle of the floor, her back turned towards him to where he could see each of the slashes in the cloth of her robe, the blood staining through the white fabric and staining it a dark red. Feeling another wave of uncharacteristic hesitation, he gritted his teeth slightly then managed to spit out what he wanted to say without letting the damn feeling show though his words. "Take off the robe so I can clean those." He narrowed his eyes slightly as she shifted a little, peeling it away from the dried blood on her skin, making the muscles twitch erraticlly before finally settling to her waist, giving him full view of the skin there without a word.

Unable to stop himself, he sucked in a low breath, his eyes roaming over the marks, new and old that marred her back, the skin dark in several places from where the blood leaked out of the fresh wounds and was smeared by the cloth when it shifted. Feeling his jaw tense slightly, Hiei lowered himself to the ground and opened the case, shifting around in it for a moment before finding the water and cloth he needed to clean her back and turned to the task at hand. He couldn't ignore how her muscles would tense with each stroke of the cloth he made against her skin, or how she tried to surpress the small shiver when the water was left cold on her skin. To him, the entire experience was almost like meditation, calming and repetative, keeping his attention enough so he could finish the task and let his mind wander while he did so.

His red eyes followed a trail of pink water while it made it's way down her spine for second before being absorbed by the robe she wore about her waist, vanishing from sight only to be followed by more little rivulets as he swiped at her skin once more. Despite the scars and fresh cuts she sported, he couldn't help but take note of the strength she held in her, just by studying her muscle and tense quivering of them, he knew she held physical power, though why she didn't use it was beyond him. Holding back a snort of derision, he placed the cloth to the side, plucking out a small container of the healing ointment Kurama made more than enough of. The damn fox could open a remedy store here and live easily if he wanted to. Twisting the top off, Hiei scooped a small amount up on two of his fingers and began smoothing it over the first cut near the top of her back.

Her slight hiss warned him it stung on the open wound and he bit back a dark chuckle, of course this would hurt her, not the bleeding wounds. Not the fact her 'sister' kicked her and nearly sliced her back raw, no it would be the healing that hurt. Furrowing his eyebrows slightly at the thought, he watched the wound stop bleeding and slowly begin to close under the clear concoction, leaving behind smooth skin, even the scar it had passed over now had a gap in it where the wound healed. While he worked, the fire demon couldn't shake the small fact that her skin was soft, the scars not even hiding that fact from under his calloused fingers while he worked his way down. There were more than he could count, but a majority of them weren't raised, just white lashes that covered her skin. Only a handful were deep enough to make the skin rise up in the ugly welt that signified bad healing.

"They aren't deep." He found himself saying almost absentmindly, focused on the task at hand while he moved to another, larger cut that spanned nearly a foot on her lower side. "You'll heal by nightfall." Her head jerked slightly in a nod, telling him that she heard, making his eyes dart up slightly and catch sight of the shadows in front of her shifting and waving. _Manipulating shadows, Psychic, the ability to become one with the shadows around her, what else does her species do? _Feeling his eyes narrow slightly, Hiei glanced back down at her back and realized he only had a couple more of the wounds before finishing and reached for the cream again. "Thank you." Her voice sounded, stiff and uncomfortable as he went to swipe more across her back, aware of the sudden rise in temprature her skin created when they made contact with it. Frowning slightly, he moved to the last cut and added a stripe of the cream to it as well before putting the jar away. "Hn."

He could almost taste her uncomfortable feeling as he began pressing the temporary patches to the larger wounds that would take more time to heal, her muscles and skin jumping nearly every time he pressed another one on. Feeling a smirk play around the edges of his lips, he smoothed one out lightly, letting the very tips of his fingers dance on the edge of the patch before closing the case next to him and standing quickly. Casting a final glance over at her, he turned and walked from the room, intent on finding something to distract himself from the various thoughts he had pop up in his head throughout the time he had been in there.

Once the door was shut behind him and the case was placed back in his room, Hiei flitted to the forest, ignoring the fact the air smelled like rain as he made his way deeper and deeper into the trees around him until he came to a small pond with several giant boulders littered around it. He had found this place years ago during one of his visits back to the human world. He wouldn't bathe inside the temple if his life depended on it, not with her there. Shedding his clothing, he walked into the cold water, his energy reaching out and warming it to a suitable temprature before he allowed himself to relax against the edge of the pool, his mind and ears alert of anything that might dare to come close while he was there. Damn woman, he couldn't allow himself to become soft, he knew the care for her wounds was nessicary seeing how she became sick from the simple one she gave herself on the arm. But the thoughts he had while doing so were inexcuseable, and he wouldn't allow it to happen again. The next time she had a wound, she would take care of it herself, the last thing he wanted or needed was to do any of that again.

With a low growl, he sunk under the water and soaked his hair before rising up and swimming towards the center of the water, intent on letting it ease away the tenseness in his shoulders and make his mind erase the memory of her back as he washed the blood away from the skin, each swipe revealing a pale path of it at a time. Another growl rumbled in his throat as he saw the image again and he snapped his eyes open, floating on his back as he glared at the sky above him. Damn woman.


	18. Cure for the Nightmare -17-

**Alright, so I've gotten a request for a 'bonding' experience between Sonya and Hiei, and I quote 'Please make it unique' for this chapter. Now me, I cannot turn down a challange like that, so I will attempt to do so. I apologize if I didn't write it the way you were hoping, but I do hope that it does make you happy you little nagger lol.**

**So, without further adue, Samantha, this chapter is for you and I better not hear another peep from you about how they aren't 'bonding' right. . (FYI: Sam is someone I know in RL and she has been NAGGING at me to write something unusual into the story since I started it. Yes, I'm telling on you Sam, deal with it xP.) Anyway! Onwards.**

**Warning: This chapter will be a tad dark. It is important to understanding Sonya's character however and is requested you read it. But if you can't take reading about any of the following, please feel free to send me a message saying this and I will work in the basic details of this chapter into later chapters so you won't be left in the dark.  
>If you cannot handle reading about:<strong>

**-Mentions/Suggestion of molestation**

**Please feel free to skip ahead, just be sure to message and tell me!**

**I do not own YYH or the characters**

**I do however own Sonya as well as the plot**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

><p>He could hear her screams even on the other side of the temple, the first one making him hover on the edge of sleep, the second, jerking him upright and stare around in a near-panic before realizing exactly what it was that woke him. Biting back a growl of frustration, he got up and made his way towards her room, cringing slightly at the volume of her cries once he stopped outside her doorway. Ignoring the slight hesitation he felt, Hiei shoved the door open and strode over to her bed, his hand reaching out to shake her awake only to have a shock travel up his arm once he made contact with her skin, his mind being drug into the state of her dream before he could react.<p>

_Breathing, panting, soft cries of distress, his muscles ached, his legs moved without any forward motion making his heart thud uncomfortably in his chest while he struggled to make sense of what he was seeing. 'There you are, bitch.' A low growl sounded in his ear before Hiei managed to jerk himself away from Sonya's mind enough so he could view what was happening rather than experience it for himself. Turning around, he studied the young woman, struggling in the grip of a large male, his arm wrapped around her torso, the other sliding up to her neck, effectively trapping her against his larger body._

_'Now then, let's see what we can do with this... Shall we?' His bright purple eyes shone with delight as Sonya struggled to no avail, his grip tightening until she let loose a low whimper of pain, stilling in his arms until he relaxed his hold slightly. Her wide blue eyes stared straight ahead, seeming to see right through the fire demon that stood before her as the hands held her tight against her will. 'So many things could happen, bitch. You might just thank me for it later.' His voice came out with a growl, making her form tremble at his words, wide eyes blinking against the tears that threatened._

_Feeling a low burn of rage in him, Hiei struggled to pull himself away, he needed out of her dream before he saw what she was terrified of. But the more he struggled, the stronger her mind seemed to clamp around his, pulling him forward once again to see and feel everything through her eyes and body. The male's hands wandered across his chest, gripping and bruising the skin until it came to rest on his/her breast, sending spikes of pain up with each prick of it's claws. _

_His lips pressed against his/her neck, nipping at the skin there, making a wave of nausia wash over him at the touch. His scent reeked of drug and blood, the bile in his/her throat threatening to choke him/her. Once again he/she struggled, trying to get away as the hand around his/her neck tightened, almost cutting off the air he/she tried to breathe in, making his/her lungs burn slightly with the strain. Finally, having enough of the revolting hands and murmured insults in his/her ear, Hiei forcefully jerked his mind out, sending him once more into a pit of black before he managed to open his eyes again._

Feeling himself take in a large gasp of air, he slammed his mental shields down and shook his pounding head. The force it took to pull himself away made his Jagan throb in pain, each beat of his heart making the throb worse. Letting out a low hiss at the sensation, he turned his eyes to the struggling woman on the bed in front of him, still caught in her nightmare as she fought against the man in there. Narrowing his gaze, he reached out once again, careful to keep his mind closed this time, and shook her roughly awake.

Sonya let out another low cry before jerking upright, her breaths coming out in low pants, a light sheen of sweat coating what skin she had showing in her night clothing. Reaching up, she pressed a hand to her chest, trying to calm her thundering heart before realizing she wasn't alone and shot her gaze over to the fire demon that scowled at her darkly from under his bangs that framed the front of his face. "Oh... Hiei." She gasped out, trying to calm herself as she gripped the blanket that lay pooled at her waist with the other hand tightly. "What-"

"Woman, your screams could wake half of Demon World." His voice cut her off, making heat bloom in her cheeks at the realization that, yet again, she had woken him up with her nightmares. "Look, I'm sorry if I keep waking you up, but I can't very well control my fucking dreams." She hissed in anger, making his red eyes narrow further at her words. "I dream the same fucking dream every... Night..." She paused suddenly, feeling a false ring to her words and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Why would that feel like a lie? It's been the same for as long as she could remember, why would it sound like that now?

Then it struck her, that night she wanted her music player. Heat bloomed on her cheeks again at the implication of what she just thought, her blue eyes dropping down to stare at her hands where they lay limply on her lap, trying to avoid the sudden piercing gaze that came from the pair of crimsion eyes that studied her. "Don't lie to me, Woman. What is it?" He snapped, lack of sleep making the fire demon more irritable than usual as he shook the fog from his mind the best he could. "It's nothing. Go back to bed." She snapped back, laying down and turning her back to him as she coverd back up, determined to hide her embarassment from him.

Refusing to be ignored, Hiei knelt on the bed behind her, grabbing Sonya's shoulder and pulling her onto her back again, pinning the woman there so she couldn't roll away again. "Tell me now." Her eyes moved away, still refusing to look at him as another hot blush stained her cheeks, making Hiei scowl in confusion. What was her problem? She wakes him up with her screaming nearly every night, and now she has the decency to be ashamed of it? Closing his eyes for a moment, he gathered what little paitence he had left and let out a low breath. "It's nothing, alright? Just go." Her voice sounded, nearly pleading with him to leave her be. He pulled his eyebrows together in frustration, opening his mouth to once again demand for her to tell him what her problem was before it suddenly became clear, the simple answer nearly slapping him in the face when it struck him.

The only time she didn't wake him with her screams, was the night he forced her to sleep in his bed for that blasted device of hers. Snapping his eyes open, he glared down at the woman he trapped below him, searching her face for what he knew as there. Recognition, realization and then embarassment seemed to flicker back and forth in a loop as she continued to stare off to the side stubbornly. Clenching his teeth, Hiei felt a muscle tic in his jaw while he went over the new discovery with distaste.

On one hand, he could deal with her waking him up every night with her screaming. On the other, he could get some decent sleep, granted it meant he had to sleep next to the damn woman. Gritting his teeth again, he let out a low hiss of air between them, realizing the only way either of them would be able to function properly would be with decent sleep and let his head hang down slightly at the thought. "Move over." He grunted finally, pulling away from her and sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from Sonya as she turned her gaze back to him with narrow eyes. "I don't need you in here, now get out." She managed to say before his hand came out and shoved her to the other side of the bed without a word from him.

Ignoring her spluttering about him being completely out of line, he laid down and covered himself with the other half of the blanket, determined to block out her soft hisses of irritation at him and finally get some sleep. "Hiei, I said get out!" She growled, shoving against his back, nearly pushing him off of the bed before he flipped over and wrapped his hands around her wrists, trapping her hands successfully with a sharp glare. "Shut up. Go to sleep before I decide you no longer have a use for your tongue." He growled, finally fed up with everything at that point and making sure she knew it with his glare.

Sonya visibly wilted under his gaze and seemed to slump against the mattress, irritation still sparking in her eyes as she pulled her wrists from his grip and flipping over to face the wall beside her. "Fine." She snapped over her shoulder, one hand punching at the pillow she used a couple of times before settling back down against it and shutting her eyes tightly, feeling the bed shift behind her as the fire demon adjusted himself once again.

Chancing a glance over her shoulder, she noted that he only had the sheet tossed over his stomach, his back turned to her as he rested the side of his head against one of his arms. _At least he's wearing pants this time. _She grumbled to herself, eyes straying down to the black cloth on his legs before moving back up to his bare back with a slight scowl. Tonight would be a long night if he insisted on sleeping here. With a soft groan, she turned and laid back on her side, eyes drifting shut as she let exhaustion take over once again, sending her back into the grip of her black sleep.

* * *

><p>Bright sunlight hit Hiei in the face as he lay half awake in bed, furrowing his eyebrows, he ducked his head down, determined to block out the light only to have his face come in contact with something soft and almost tickly, making his nose twitch slightly at the sensation. Scowling slightly, he moved his head, trying to get it out of his face only to have it follow, a slight pressure against his chest alterting him exactly what it was in his sleep-fogged mind.<p>

Snapping his eyes open, he glared down at the woman he had wrapped around his chest, her arm draped over the top, the other trapped against his side as she shifted against him, her cheek pressing harder against his shoulder as she moved in her sleep. Somehow during the night, he had moved onto his back and she seemed to take it as an invitation to use him as her personal cuddle. Biting back a low growl, he clenched his right hand only to realize it was already gripping her shoulder. Narrowing his eyes, he glanced over and noted his arm had wrapped around the woman sometime during the night, in fact holding her to his chest rather than pushing her away.

Shifting slightly, he pushed his shoulder up against her face in an attempt to disloge her from him. "Woman." He growled out, trying to move her away from him only to have her arm tighten it's grip on his chest, a low mumble slipping from her as she nuzzled the skin she rested against, making Hiei freeze at the motion, red eyes widening slightly as she let out a low hum of comfort. "Hmmmm..." She murmured, nuzzling again as her eyes fluttered open, hazy with sleep as she gazed at him curiously.

Opening his mouth to once again demand she move, he was cut off as she jerked away from him, acting as if she was burned and jumped from the bed, her face turning an interesting shade of red. "Ah, right, um..." She stumbled, her hands clutching the edge of her shirt before she bolted from the room, leaving Hiei behind with a curious look on his face while he stared at the door, one eyebrow raised up at her actions. Sleep or no sleep, mornings were bound to be interesting if she acted like that each time. Then again... His eyebrows pulled together at the thought as it drifted across his mind. He'd have to learn some control in his sleep or they'll end up wrapped around each other every morning. Running a hand down his face, he shut his eyes and bit back a groan. Perhaps it would be best to be woken up each night by her screams instead after all.


	19. UPDATE PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know I AM NOT DEAD! I will be updating here soon just please please be paitent. The past few days have been really rough and irritating to me so I can't focus on writing as much as I usually do. **

**And as much as I would LOVE to continue posting chapters, i refuse to do so while I'm in a shitty mood because then that makes for a shitty chapter and I don't want you guys to have to read crap. So please, a bit of paitence, I'm not promising anything, but I will try to post by tonight at the earliest okay?**

**BTW: To the few people that review: Thanks for all your support during all of this, granted I don't have a lot of people tripping over themselves in order to send me one, I do get a few (If not slightly threatening) PMs from various readers asking me to update as soon as I can. So, even if some of them are a bit (Creepy) Pushy, I apreciate all of the reviews/pms I get for my chapters and continue to look forward to getting more.**

**Anyway, other than that, not much else is going on besides the whole "Shitty life, don't want to ruin my writing with it" Thing, I will be coming back and posting soon. I promise, I have three chapters plotted out, I just haven't had the energy or want to write them out at the moment is all.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS**

**-TL S0nya**


	20. Nevermore -18-

**A special thank-you to: ****SkylaMoonii****, ****Super-Nerd-yay**** and Molly347 for sending me reviews! I apologize for how long it took to put up another chapter, And I can't promise that I'll continue updating constantly like I had been, but I will try to update more than this past week. And on a side note: I will try to make them longer, but sometimes I find it better to leave the chapters off where I do because then it gives me a starting point to work on for the next one.**

**Now, I have a request for you, my readers. So far I've only gotten one or two suggestions for making the story twist a bit, and I want more. I'm serious people, give me random ideas to add in, something you want to see, something you think would be interesting or something just plain out of the ordinary. It'll help the chapters get a bit longer too . *subtle hint* **

**And to those that don't recognize the awesome poem I used in this chapter- they are my favorite sections from the work of Art by Edgar Allan Poe titled 'The Raven'. If you haven't read it, yet you llike my story so far (With how dark it is) you really should read some of his poetry/short stories. Another favorite of mine is 'The Cask of Amontillado." Let me know if there are any of your favorite poems (Dark or not) and I'll add them into a chapter for you!**

**Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all for your paitence (And Impaitence. To those that sent me repetative pms about when I'd be putting up the next chapter. Some of you are just outright angry about it. I mean really, threatening to eat my eyeballs? I need those to write with you know!) and I will attempt to appease you all with a longer-than-usual chapter for you!**

**Also: A side note: Considering my really slow update time, I decided as an apology to make this chapter UNGODLY long. Don't expect it to happen often, I just feel guilty making you all wait for so long. You lot better be happy too, I spent nearly four hours working on this .**

**I do not own YYH or the characters**

**I do however own Sonya as well as the plot**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

><p>"Woman, what are you even trying to do?" Hiei's voice broke through Sonya's concentration, making a small scowl appear on her facce. "What I'm trying to do is focus. Unlike you, I have bands restricting my powers at the moment. It makes things a bit harder for me." She hissed out quietly, her teeth clenching slightly along with her hands. He arched an eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest while he leaned against the wall behind him, watching her squeeze her eyes shut tightly.<p>

"It looks like you're leaving yourself open to attack." He mused, smirking to himself when he spotted one of her eyes twitch. "Then I guess I should be glad this is training and not an actual battle." She growled,her eyes still shut tight so she missed the irritated glare he sent in her direction. "Training or not, you should never leave yourself vulnerable." He snapped back, pushing himself away from the wall and making his way over towards her. "Even the oaf has better sense than that." He added, knowing the jibe would deflate her ego a bit.

Finally her eyes snapped open to level a glare on the fire demon a few feet in front of her. "Will you just shut up? I mean, when I heard about you, I heard you were the silent type. Never talking unless needed, and you're just happing away right now, talking my ear off." At those words, Hiei leveled a glare of his own at her, rivalling the one she still had locked on him. "What? No smart comment?" Sonya taunted, ignoring the faint tickle of warning that prickled the back of her head, trying to tell her to shut her big mouth before she would be forced to shove her foot into it.

With a final glare in his direction, she closed her eyes again, feeling out for the soft touch of shadows that surrounded the two of them, a frown pulling at her lips again when she failed to grasp them properly. _'Come on, I was just playing with you the other day.' _She attelmpted to coax them silently, her mental hand wiggling it's fingers at the snake-like tendrils that hovered just out of her reach. Faintly she could hear the shuffle of cloth, breaking her concentration once more.

Opening her eyes, Sonya went to snap at the sorurce of her irritation only to freeze when her eyes locked onto a pair of red ones only a foot away from her, the cold steel of a blade pressing against her throat, making any words she went to say die instantly. "You test my paitenence." His breath washed over her face, bringing with it his scent of nature and smoke that made her head spin slightly. "Either attavk me, now. Or be attacked. This is your only warning." He continued, completely oblivious to Sonya's sudden issue with self-control as she struggled not to move closer to him.

Hearing her heart speed up slightly, he felt a smirk appear on his face, stepping away from the Darkness Maiden to give himself room for movement, his sharp gaze not missing the slight mov ement she made, as if to follow him when he stepped back. "Woman." He snapped, making her shake her head like a dog dispelling water from it's fur. Blinking at his face, she tried to clear the daze from her mind before biting back a small sigh. Feeling a soft growl try to build in his chest, Hiei crushed it quickly and gripped the hilt of his katana, watching as her blue eyes darted down at the movement then back up to his face. resolve darkening in them while she crouched in a defensive stance, plams held out and body centered.

Hiei stood for a second, assessing her for a moment then flitting out of her sight, using the dark of the room to mask his movements from her eyes. Frowning again, Sonya reached out with her senses, trying to find his energy only to realize he was masking it from her. Greitting her teeth, Sonya shifted her stance, trying to listen, her ears straining slightly in an attempt to hear where he was. "If you cannot even use your element to sense where your attack is, how do you expect to ever get better?" His voice sounded in her ear from behind, his blade tapping against her side, right over her liver.

"You know nothing of my element." Sonya growled, spinning around to aim a punch at his throat only to have her fist meet with air as he flitted away again, Hiei's dark chuckle sounded around her while she turned in a slow circle, still trying to track him down. "Wouldn't Darkness maiden hint that you control the Shadows?" He taunted from her right, making her spin in that direction only to feel the hilt of his blade connect with the back of her head, making stars explode across her vision and send her flying forwards, sprawling onto the floor.

Grunting slightly in pain, Sonya climbed to her feet and sway when the room spun for a few seconds before righting itself once again. "That may be but once again, I will point out, restriction bands." She spat on the floor, ignoring the red thint to the wiping the bacvk of her hand across her lips. "Excuses." He growled, landing a harsh blow to her ribs with a fist, making the Maiden fly off to the side again. "Two of them were removed, I can sense your power from outside the temple." He stood just on the edge of light, arms crossed over his chest again while she picked herself off of the floor once more.

"Just because it's there doesn't mean I know how to reach it!" Sonya snapped, her eyes narrowing into a glare when she turned to look at him, feeling a slmall prickle of pride when his eyes widened for a fraction of a second at her omission. "You forgtet, Child, I had no one to teach me how to use them. What little I do know is what I taught myself." reaching up, she fiddled with the rubber band holding her hair in placce, nervously hating the fact that she had to admit her own weakness to him. "Pathetic."

His voice made her snap her head back up and glare at him once again. The momentary shock that had been in his eyes was gone, replaced by irritation and anger. "A demon of your strength doesn't need to rely on someone else to teach you how to use your own powers." Sheathing his katana, Hiei turned to leave the training room, ignoring the flash of pain he spotted in her gaze when he turned away. Pausing in the doorway, his hand resting on the edge when he did. "Stop making yourself weaker than you already are." With that said, he left her alone in a room full of shadows she couldn't even touch.

* * *

><p><strong>Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering fearing<strong>

Red eyes watched her as she made her way out of the training room, his aura masked so she wouldn't sense him nearby. Narrowing his gaze, Hiei studied the woman's slumped profile, idly wondering what exactly it was that bothered her. The fact that she admitted her own incompitance with her own powers, or because he ccalled her weak? Carefully making his way along the shadows in the hallway, watching as she headed towards the bedroom, he followed.

**Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before**

Once her door shut, the fire demon flitted out of the temple, making his way towards a tree that stood a few yards away. One of the branches gave him a perfect view of her window while he sat on it. One thing he never mentioned, even went out of the way to avoid conversation that could even hint at it. Ever since her first breakdown that resulted in her carving that word into her arm, he had been watching the woman while she secluded herself in her room. It was a weakness he refused to allow happen again.

**But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token**

Letting out a small huff of air, Hiei settled himself down, arms folded behind his head while he leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Not taking his eyes off of her distant form, he watched as she settled herself down on the bed, listening to that blasted music device while she relaxed into the mattress. His lips quirked up in silent amusement when he spotted one of her feet beginning to bounce in what he assume was in time with whatever she listened to.

**And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore?"**

At some point while he watched, Hiei noticed a change in her, shoulders tensed, foot no longer tapping against the bed and hands clapped tightly behind her head while she stared blankly at the wall ac5ross from her, even from where he sat he could see the dull look in her blue orbs. Shifting slightly on the branch, he watched the woman sit up on the edge of the bed, facing towards the window before burying her face in her hands. The salty tang of her tears reached him from where he sat, alerting the demon what happened.

**This is whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!"**

Scowling at the scent, he shifted again, debating on if he should stay or go, his eyes caught movement once more, making his head turn again to stare when she stood. Narrowing his gaze, he watched as she made her way oer to the dresser, pulling clothes out quickly and tossing them onto the bed before turning to leave the room, apparently heading into the bathroom across the hall.

**Merely this and nothing more**

Waiting for a moment longer, Hiei quirked his ears until the faint sounds of a shower running reached them. Finally deeming it safe to enter the room, he flitted to the window and stepped inside, his nose twitching at the faint traces of her scent mingled with the salt of tears when it drifted forward to meet him. Glazing around the room, he silently asked himself why exactly he was in there. Slightly irritated that he let himself come in without any real reason.

**Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter.**

Pushing aside the sudden bout of sadness, Sonya tried to relax under the hot water, forcing her mind to blank out. Washing herself quickly, she wrapped up in a robe, tying the sash tightly then reached for her clothes only to curse under her breath, of course she would forget them in the room. Scowling at her reflection, Sonya began drying her hair, already heading out of the bathroom, sliding the door of her room open, blue eyes drifting up to meet with red when she stepped inside.

**In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore.**

"Ah! Hiei, you scared the crap out of me!" She hissed in surprise, a hand presing against her heart in an attempt to calm it's sudden jump from calm beating to irrattic thumping in seconds. One of his eyebrows raised at her words, red eyes still locked on her as she turned away to search for her clothes. Spotting them on the bed, she made her way into the room slowly, acutely aware that he never stopped watching her even as she began to move.

**Not the least obeisance made he, not a minute stopped or stayed he.**

His unwavering stare made her nervous, her entire body tensing more with every step she took. _'What is his problem?' _She whined to herself, trying to ignore the feeling of his gaze with slight irritation. he didn't even move from where he stood in front of the open window, his hands still stuffed in his pockets and completely silent while she inched her way towards the bed. Frowning silently, she risked a glance in his direction only to have warning bells go off in the back of her head.

**But with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door**

His eyes nearly burning her with it's intensity, were locked onto her without moving an inch. sonya's spine stiffened, trying to push the alarm away as she stared wordlessly backa t him, silently waiting for the demon to say something, anything. _'Why am I so scared?' _ She whispered to herself, struggling not to show anything on her face. _'This is Hiei we're talking about. yeah, he's a hard-ass and a dick most of the time, but he never really did anything to make me scared of him.' _

**Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door**

Blinking quickly, sonya broke her stare and turned her eyes back to the pile of clothes on the bed. _'Alright, get your clothes and get out.' _She reasoned with herself, but finding it nearly impossible to lift her arm in order to reach out, only her fingers twitching slightly at the failt action. Finally drawing the burning agaze away from her face and down to her hand, a smirk flashing across his lips and making another small splash of fear wash through her.

**Perched and sat, and nothing more**

Determined not to look up again, she swallowed dryly, winching at the loud sound it made in the silent room. Hell, she was positive he could hear her heart pounding away in her poor chest with how quiet it was. Blinking her eyes several times again, she tried to take a calming breath only to be assailed by his husky scent and making her nerves dance on edge even more as it wound around her, seeming to have a mind of it's own when it tried to suffocate the Maiden, tempting her to lift her head again.

**Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling**

He watched as she figited under his gaze, her movements nearly invisible to anyone without a trained eye. He knew she was trying to ignore his presence, but the swallow in her dry throat, the twitching in her hand and the sound of her heart's frantic beating told him all he needed to know. She was nervous, perhaps even afraid of him at the moment. All because of him just standing there. Once he saw her inhail his scent, his eyes narrowed slightly, catching how her shoulders tensed when she did. At that moment, he debated on attempting to probe in her mind, just to know what she was thinking.

**By the grave and storm decorum of the countenance it wore**

Refusing to move his gaze away from her or step away from the window, Hiei subtly sniffed the air, catching her scent for himself. It's unique odor enhanced by the sweet smell of her soap mingling in it. For the lift of himself, he couldn't even think why he was still there, his mind curiously buzzing as he sampled the air. something faint in his head tried to warn the fire demon, but it was lost completly when he sniffed once more, his sensitive nose picking up traces of fear laced through her scent.

**"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven thou," I said**

Yes, she was frightened, the smell was unmistakeable, though faint. Making his red eyes narrow once more, his inner demon growling once he realized the smell. His preditor struggling to break free of the iron ontrol he kept on it. No, he wouldn't let it free, there was no point, he didn't even know hy he was there to begin with. Faintly, he came to the realization that he was stalking the woman like his inner demon wanted to, even while he stayed in one place, he was indeed hunting as if she were prey.

**"Art sure no craven ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore-**

"Hiei." Her voice shook him from the dim buzz that began to grow louder in his mind, making his eyes dart back up from the wandering trail they began to make. "hiei, what are you doing here?" her voice hitched, catching his attention, making a curious growl echo in his head. She still stared at the clothing on the bed in front of her, as if unable to lift her eyes to look at him. "you're starting to really freak me out." The forced laugh that followed made him almost give into the feral grin that threatened to spread across his face.

**Tell me what thy lordly name is on the nights Plutonian shore!"**

"I-I mean, you're just sort of standing there staring." She rubbed at her damp hair nervously while he watched curiously. "It's a little creepy you know? And to be honest, I'm not exactly the type of person that likes to be stared at to begin with..." She trailed off, shifting from foot to foot like she wanted to run, making his inner demon perk it's head, it's nose testing the air and letting out an anxious growl, anxious for the hunt she promised with that simple movement.

**Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."**

Tipping his head to the side, Hiei studied her movements for a moment before finally speaking for the first time. "you're afraid." He stated, amused by her flinch when he spoke. She wanted to break the silence, yet when he finally did, she was afraid. Another wash of her fear perfumed the air again, making his nostrils flare slightly. What was he waiting for? The buzzing in his head was making it difficult to think clearly, his thoughts muffled by it more and more with each passing second.

**But the Raven, sitting lonely on the placid bus spoke only**

Sonya could feel it, like a spring coiling in the atmosphere, ready to be sprung at the slightest thing. Something was about to snap, and she could feel a cold chill of what she could only describe as the terror of something hunted trickle down her back. His voice was low, feral amost, nearly making her knees buckle. She wasn't ready for this, what he was unknowingly causing. His alpha stance, screaming preditor at the Maiden, causing a quiver of... of... Anticipation? yes, she was frightened, but she could feel her own aura respond to his, luring the fire demon without his knowledge.

**That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour**

Taking a slow breath to calm her nerves, Sonya took the last step between her and the bed, hand reaching out to pick up her clothes, trying in vain to stop the trembling she saw. Silently curing herself, she knew he saw it when his scent and aura intensified, she was calling to him, that predator she knew was inside of his cold exterior. Pausing a mere second, she debated on running and forgetting the clothes, then let out a low shaking breath before wrapping her fingers around the cloth, her mind already trying to think of an escape from the room.

**Nothing farther than he uttered- Not a feather then he fluttered-**

While in thought, she went to pull her hand back and take the clothes only to have a hot vice clamp around her wrist, refusing her movement. Swallowing back a gasp, she darted her eyes up to meet Hiei's red ones, momentairly stunned by the flame burning there, her body freezing on instinct at his touch. _'When did he move!' _She thought frantically, her poor heart attempting to jump out through her chest at the faint rumble she heard from the man in front of her. His grip tightened slightly, as if he heard her heart when it studdered.

**Till I scarecely more than muttered "other friends have flown before-**

"Hiei-" She started to say only to be cut off by a hand clamping over her mouth, her blue eyes widening for a split second before she felt herself being flipped onto the bed, his stronger form trapping her below him, hand now clamped around both wrists and the other still covering her mouth. Feeling her body freeze once again, she stared at him in faint fear, watching as his eyes finally broke away from her face and wandered down herbody, the tip of his pink, almost catlike tongue darting out to lick his lower lip, making Sonya flush with a sudden wave of heat at the sight.

**On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.**

Unable to tear her eyes away from him, Sonya watched as he leaned down, his black hair obscuring her vision, followed by the feel of his nose delicately running along her jaw, inhailing sharply, making her press her legs together when another wave of heat washed over her. A dark chuckle sounded next to her ear, his breath washing over it along with the faint ticle of his tongue darting out to taste her earlobe. "I can smell it." HIs voice soft and menacing. "your fear... Your arousal. You're in heat."

**Then the bird said "Nevermore."**

_'Fuck!' _Sonya whimpered, finally finding it in herself to try and wiggle out from under him, she knew it was close to that time of year, but the herbs she had been drinking in her morning tea should have dampened her scent so he wouldn't react this way! Wiggling violently under him, she tried to buck him off of her frantically. The last thing she needed was to be hunted down right now! Tossing her head aside, away from his mouth, she clamped her jaw tight, eyes shut as she fought to free herself from his grip, ignoring the faint pricks on her skin as he tightened his hands, claws poking her skin lightly.

**And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting**

Hiei knew he should leave, the sane voice in his head fairly screaming for him to let her go and to run until he couldn't smell her heat that caused the buzzing in his head. Her violent struggle only searving to gag and voice and cause another low growl to rumble in his chest. The beast inside excited by her struggle while he watched, merely tightening his grip on her again, his claws digging in a bit more, enough to add the tang of her blood's scent into the air as well.

**On the palled bust of pallas, just above my chamber door**

He let her struggle for a moment longer, enjoying the game he now played with the woman. His red eyes watching the faint sheed of sweat cover her flushed face before removing his hand from her mouth to grip her chin tight enough to stop her from tossing her head again. "you should have warned me." He said simply, relishing the fearful gaze she locked onto his face while he spoke, her chest heaving and followed by ther perfume of her arousal once again. "I think you enjoy this game." he continued, running a claw along her jaw lightly, never moving his eyes away from hers. "you know what comes next, correct?"

**And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming.**

Her blue eyes never moved from his red ones, her lips opened slightly to breathe in soft pants. Staying silent, he watched the emotions she tried to keep in check flash in her eyes, knowing this would be the closest he would get to actually reading her mind. Fear, frustration, irritation, anger then finally realization. Feeling her body relax slightly under his grip, no longer straining to get away as a low sigh crossed her lips. "yes."

**And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor**

Holding back the growl that threatened to break free, Hiei felt a surge of anticipation, his beast, barely leashed now, crouching down at her soft agreement. still drunk on his role as predator, he leaned forward, a fang nipping the soft skin of her neck, opening a shallow cut that allowed a thin trail of blood to spill over her pale flesh. "Good." He murred, his eyes closing for a split second to save the scent then opening them as he finally climbed off of her to stand by the window once more.

**And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor**

Refusing to look away from her wary gaze, Hiei watched as she slowly sat up, tensed to bolt at the slightest movement from him. he let a small smirk play around his lips, his aura flexing around them, earning a small spark of excitement to flare in her eyes before she pushed it back again. "If you know that what happens..." He paused, his nose detecting another waft of fear from her as she shifted on the bed, eyes never leaving him. "Then run." HIs voice dropped to a growl, her arousal spiking again before she bolted from the room.

**Shall be lifted- Nevermore!**

Waiting for a moment, he closed his burning eyes to savor her scent. Still strong in the room after she left. The game was simple enough, he would allow her the hope she escaped, then he would give chase. The woman was no match for his speed, and with the blood he let, it would be simple to track her, even with the power of shadow camoflauge she held. Counting paitently, he waited, following her aura with his senses. once he reached thirty, his eyes napped open and he flitted out the window to give chase. yes, the game had started, and he planned on winning.


	21. Comic Relief chapter -1-

**Alright, I know I left off with a rather irritating -tantalizing- cliffhanger, but in order to really give you all the proper citurs you all deserve, I've been doing some *Ahem* research on the topic. I'm going to say this now - I've never really written anything like it before. Sure I can do sensual and teasing, as you all saw in my last chapter. But I'm not too sure about full-out sexual acts. so before I ever finish the chapter I'm currently working on for your pleasure, I wanted to give you something to chuckle and be entertained with while you wait. FYI, Hiei may be a bit OOC in the 'Comic Relief' chapters I post.**

**I know it's short, and kind of lame, but I figured it would be better than nothing to read while I finish up my chapter. I have a couple more written out too, but I won't post them unless it's absolutely nessicary. As in I can't put a new chapter up for more than three days or so. Anyway, if you have any idea for a 'Comic Relief' Chapter, tell me! I could use all the funny ideas I can at the moment.**

**This chapter has NOTHING to do with the main story, this is purely for entertainment and amusement. Do not assume this is part of 'Screaming while Dreaming'.**

**I do not own YYH Or any of it's characters**

**I however DO own Sonya as well as the plot.**

**Reviews are LOVE**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

><p>Red eyes stared down at the yellow fruit he held in his hand with slight irritation. "And what exactly do you expect me to do with this?" Hiei darted a look over at Sonya, eyes narrowing at her small snicker the woman let loose. "It's a lemon, Hiei. You eat it." A small snort escaped the fire demon at her words, his gaze dropping back down to the fruit again. "And why should I do it?"<p>

Snickering again, Sonya lounged against the kitchen counter, watching with amusement as he glared at the fruit like it had offended him. "If you're chicken, then put it back and take another dare from the jar." She waved an idle hand at the large mason jar sitting beside her with a mischevious grin on her face. "Of course, if you decide to back down, that makes a loss on your part." She added, seemingly bored with the conversation as she glanced away from him to look out the window.

It was a ritual they started a few days prior, at Sonya's insistance of needing a way to relax and 'bond' better, she created what she had dubbed the 'Dare Jar'. In short, the damned woman had constantly aggervated him until he finally gave in, then between the two of them, they filled near two hundred slips of paper with different dares to do. All of them ranging to simple if not annoying- (Example being the fruit he now held) To utter humiliation. Not that he would ever admit to it, but he had begun to look forward to when she produced the jar as if from nowhere. It entertained him to no end when it was her turn. Espeically if she had grabbed one of the papers he had written on.

Shooting a final glare at the woman, he pulled a knife from a drawer, slicing the lemon into fourths with a scowl. "Alright. Hiei eating a Lemon." Sonya snickered, earning another suspicious glare from the angry fire demon. "Go on then, tough guy. Eat it." She goaded him, arms folding over her chest while she smirked, completely enjoying the moment as he hesitated. With a final glare in her direction, Hiei snatched up one of the slices and yanked the peel off before popping it into his mouth, a triumphant spark in his eyes when he glanced over at her only to pause in suspicion yet again at her smirk as it grew. Just as he was about to demand to know what she was so damn happy about, the taste hit his tongue full force. Slamming a hand on the counter beside him, his eyes snapped shut, his face screwing up at the sour juice in his mouth.

_'I am going to kill her.' _He snarled to himself, swallowing the horrid fruit in his mouth, his hand wiping against his lips with a soft growl of distaste. "It would seem that Hiei dislikes sour things." A familiar voice made his eyes pop open to land on Kurama's amused smile, the Oaf and Detective standing behind him with matching shit-eating grins. "Yeah, shorty, can't handle a little fruit?" Kuwabara's loud voice made the speakers pop with it's volume. "Hey, Sonya! Quit laughing so hard, you're making the computer shake." Yusuke's voice chimed in after he shoved the larger man off to the side. "S-Sorry! His face is just-" She gasped for breath, her hands clutching the laptop in front of her so it was pointed at the furious fire demon.

"I must say, Hiei. I wouldn't have believed her when she told me about this little game you two played until I saw it for myself." Kurama commented in amusement, speaking around the thumb he bit down on in an effort not to laugh outright at his friend's irritation. "Shut up, Fox." Hiei snarled, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides while Sonya placed the computer on the counter beside her, angleing it so he was still in it's view. When had she brought that out? It was obvious she had this planned, probably had the blasted device hidden off to the side until he wasn't looking. "Alright guys, show's over. Go do whatever it is that you males do when you're alone." Sonya went to shut the lid only to have Hiei's hand snap out and grab her wrist to stop her. "You haven't done your dare yet."

"I will when I put my laptop back up." She said sharply, narrowing her eyes at his smug expression. "If I had to give them a show, so do you." He replied simply, easily sliding the computer out of her reach then pushing the Dare Jar up to her with an evil gleam in his eyes. "you're kidding me." Sonya's voice hitched into a hopeful whine, eyes darting to the side only to be met by three amused faces on her computer screen. "Fine!" Pulling her wrist out of his grip, she shoved her hand into the jar, yanking out one of hte slips of paper.

A silence decended on the kitchen as she read what was written there, eyebrows drawn together as she tried to process exactly what it was she read. "I am so not winning tonight's game." She finally muttered, blue eyes widening once she realized what the dare was. "Oh?" Kurama's voice cut through her internal swearing match. "No, I'm out. I conceide. Whatever it takes to keep from doing this." She growled, obvious discust crawling over her face when she read it over again before dropping the slip onto the counter and running out of the kitchen, trying to escape the evil demon standing there with a triumphant smile. "Hey! What was it?" Yusuke's voice sounded, irritated when she ran off. Chuckling under his breath, Hiei plucked up the paper with nimble fingers then held it out so they could read what was written, earning a loud bout of laughter from the three there.

"Eat sweet snow out of the other's shoe."


	22. The Ritual

**Alright! So as you have all read in chapter 18, things are really progressing between Sonya and Hiei. I will only tell you this once again however, I have never written anything lemon-like before so I apologize for this chapter if it turns out horrible. I'm really nervous about it so please, if it is bad, be kind. I'm on my knees here begging you, if anything give me pointers or just tell me not to write one again. **

**Another thing: I know this chapter took forever to write, and I apoligize for how long it took me, but like I said, I'm not very confidant with how it turned out, you ought to see the pile of balled up papers with scribbles all over them because of how many times I started it then decided it wasn't good enough. This final verson I am posting after this chapter is the one that I beleive turned out the best, though I personally still think it lacks something. So, I hate to tell you all of this, but you will have to wait until chapter 20 for the actual citrus! I really am sorry, but I have several things I want to go over and tweak before being satisfied with it, not to mention the 'Ritual' they go through is pretty lengthy as it is.**

**This chapter was inspired by the AMAZING music made by Marilyn Manson.**

**I hope you really enjoy this, as much hard work as I put into writing this for all of you, I desperately hope it is good enough. Without further adu, I give you Chapter 19 of Screaming while Dreaming!**

**I do not own YYH Or any of their characters**

**I do however own Sonya as well as the plot**

**Reviews are LOVE**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

><p><em>'This is bad, really bad!' <em>Sonya cursed her luck, ducking her head down as she raced through the trees of the forest that surrounded the temple, her breathing erratic with each desperate step she took. Glancing over her shoulder, she whimpered to herself, already feeling his aura enter the edge of the forest. She had gotten a good head-start, at least ten miles worth, but knowing his speed it would only take the demon moments to catch up to her. _'I should have known this would happen!' _Closing her eyes, Sonya pulled ont he shadows around her, attempting to blend into the darknes that flashed over her form.

She could never outrun him, she knew it was impossible to do so. The only thing she could do is dodge and weave around to confuse him long enough to either tire him out, or hope to evade him long enough so he looses interest and comes to his senses. Anyone with half a brain could tell it was a result of her heat scent that altered how he acted, his words, even his movements. He just couldn't stay away for one damn night, could he? If he had just kept his distance until morning, then she could have doused her system with the herbs needed to dilute her scent in the morning.

A sudden sound from her right jerked Sonya from her thoughts, making her dodge to the side on instinct, narrowing avoiding the black blur that was Hiei attempting to tackle her to the ground. Without bothering to check on him, she spun in a tight circle, sprinting back in the direction of the temple, intent on finding a place to hide away from his scorching glare and husky scent. The sounds of persuit behind her made Sonya push her aching legs harder, ignoring the screaming protest in them at the strain. She would deal with it later, now she would risk tearing a muscle or two to keep out of his reach.

Dodging to the side again, a curse flew from her lips as a hand wrapped around her ankle, making her fly face-first into the forst floor, hands scraping desperately across the ground as the hand pulled her back. Hiei's darck chuckle reached her ears as he pinned her down on her stomach. "You can't run forever, even now I can feel the muscles in your legs trembling." His lips brushed her neck lightly while he spoke, ignoring her struggles and pressing a leg down between hers, realizing suddenly she still wore her robe, the cloth filthy and torn from her escape attempt. Shifting his knee upwards, he brushed at the apex of her thighs, earning a gasp from his prey and relishing at the damp heat he felt through the cloth of his pants. "your kind, you need a show of dominance should someone challange your heat, yes?" He growled in her ear, pressing her wrists to the ground beside her head and brushing his knee against her center again. "You desire it."

Her soft cry at the sensation fulled the blood that pounded in his head, the beast inside growling. "Answer me." He hissed, pushing his knee up harder, feeling a slow, cold smile spread across his face at her choaked out cry of "Yes!" before pulling away enough so he could pull her to her feet and shove the woman against a nearby tree, his crimsion eyes flashing at the low grunt of pain the action caused. _'Claim her, Claim her!' _His inner beast roared, making his eyes narrow at the thought.

Hesitantly, Sonya reached up with one of her newly freed hands to rest on his chest, the skin of her palm prickling slightly at the heat of his own skin, her blue eyes locked onto his hard, red ones while he battled against his instinct. Once she made contact with his chest, he closed his eyes, trying to push the buzzing in his head to the side so he could focus on her. _'Claim her, make her ours!' _His beast growled in his head, bringing his lips down in a frown. bowing his head forward, Hiei rested his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling, each one inhailing the other's scent, causing the female he trapped to tremble slightly, catching his attention. Opening his eyes, he studied her face silently, taking note that she had her own eeys shut tight, a frown pulling her lips downward, the bottom lip stuck out and trembling slightly.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Hiei opened his mouth to demand her to tell him what was wrong only to be stopped by the scent of her fear once again. not the small hints and wafts of it that egged him on, but the sharp, clear tang of absolute fear surrounded the woman, almost choaking him with it's intensity. reaching out, he gripped her chin and tipped her head back slightly. "Open your eyes." he ordered, his voice loosing it's husky tone at the sight of her trembling frame. "Woman, open your eyes." He left no room for argument, making her blue eyes blink open and stare up at the fire demon wairly. "I will say this only once. I am not one of them, nor will I ever be. Anything I do will be for you as much as it is for myself. If you insist on staying stuck in the past and see me like one of... _Them_-" He hissed, the hand still pressed against the trunk of the tree beside her curling into a fist at the thought. "Then I will leave far enough away so your scent cannot reach me. I refuse to be insulted in such a way. now make your decision."

Blinking up at him, Sonya felt her mouth open slightly at his clear order. He _knew _what happened and was willingly playing the game? Staring into his steady gaze, she silently contemplated him. He stared back down at her, tightening his grip slightly on her jaww to regain her attention when her eyes tried to drift away. "Answer me." His voice taking a softer tone, not an obvious one, but enough of an undertone for her to hear. Closing her eyes, a small shudder ran through her body, the hand she had resting against his chest curling slightly when her frame stilled.

Coming to her final decision, Sonya snapped her eyes open and locked them onto his red ones, letting out a soft, challenging growl, she let the heat she had held back tightly finally wash through her mind. Watching his reaction, she spotted the spark of excitement flash in his eyes. "If you want to prove it to me, Child..." She finally purred out, a nail lightly scratching against his chest while she spoke, making him stiffen slightly. "Then fight for the right to." With that said, she pushed him away, taking the fire demon by surprise as she crouched down, her body flooding with the familiar pharamone that called out to her perspective mate that challenged her for dominance. "Make me submit to you."

A sharp growl tore from his throat at her words, his eyes darkening once he caught wind of her scent, his own body crouching down to mimic her stance, gaze locking onto hers while they circled each other. Staying silent, Sonya watched him closely, knowing very well he would end up hurting her, it was the ritual, he had to prove he could dominate her completely before she allowed him to mark her. In hindsight, hs realized her order to stay here with him was for the best, if she had gone into heat while still at her home, Kurama, yusuke and any other male with a strong enough sense of smell would battle each other first then the winner would be the one to challenge her.

Shifting slightly, Sonya balanced herself on her back leg, lifting her hands up in a defensive position, egging the beast inside of Hiei to attack.d "Come then, fight me!" She growled, eyes flashing dangerously, the shadows around them dancing from her flare of aura. Hiei's own responding in like, pressing against hers roughly, his red gaze sparking for a moment before he vanished from her sight, making the Maiden swear under her breath, eyes darting around as she waited for him to reappear. A subtle shift in the shadow behind her alterted her of his position, making the corner of her mouth arch up in a smirk, the faint pulse of her aura ordering the shadows there to wrap around his form.

With her weakened power, it wasn't enough to completely immobolize him, but it was just the right amount to slow him down so she could dodge the fist he had flying towards her back. Dodging to the side, she rolled onto the ground, coming up to a kneeling stop to spy him on the very edge of the shadows. Her eyes locked with his as he jerked away from the clinging dark that tried to hold him down, his gaze locked onto hers with a growl warning Sonya a moment before he broke loose completely, flying towards her in a full-body tackle, sending the two of them tumbling to the ground, rolling across the sticks and leaves while they both fought for top, fists landing blows on whatever part of the other's body that they could reach. A fist clipped Sonya's jaw, jerking her head back hard enough to see stars, ripping a snarl from her lips in the process. Glaring up at him, she tore a wrist from his grip just before he managed to pin it down and delt a sharp blow of her own to his temple, attempting to knock him unconcious, only to hear another feral growl from the male as he pinned her legs down with his knees, his hands finally locking around her wrists and shoving them against the ground over her head. "Submit." He hissed in her ear, teet grazing the skin there while she continued to struggle against him.

"No!" She cried out, tossing her head away from him and jerking forward so it connected with his chin roughly, sending his head into a sharp snap back and earning her a hot glare for it. "I said, submit." He snarled, slamming her wrists to the ground again roughly, using his body as leverage to keep her down as she struggled violently to get away. He could sense her energy depleating with each second, knowing full well the chase she gave earlier ate most of what she did have away. Narrowing his eyes, he watched as she tossed her head side to side, teeth flashing with each angry growl that burst from her. _'Not much longer now...' _

Sonya felt a final pulse of energy shoot though her, giving the Maiden enough strength to wrench her wrists free of his grip and flip the two of them over, giving her the advantage needed to wrap her hand around his throat and squeeze it just enough to cut off his air. "I thought you were better than this." She hissed down at him, a small spike of disappointment when he didn't move to try and get away. "What are you scared you'll hurt me? Scared you'll get hurt?" She added with a distainful snort, her hand flexing slightly against his skin before letting up enough so he could breathe again. She needed to beat him, not kill him in order to win.

His silence sent a flash of irritation through her. "Can't talk now? Giving up so easily? I expected more from you." Leaning her head closer, Sonya brushed her lips lightly against his cheek mockingly. "If you didn't plan on giving me everything you had, you shouldn't have started this." She whispered in his ear, trying to hold back the pain that tried to leak through into her voice. Taking a deep breath, she sat back up and stared down at Hiei with a scowl. "I can't beleive I thought you were worth the ritual."

Her anger clouded her mind as she stared at his blank face, even his eyes betrayed nothing while she held him down. It was possible that by cutting off his air, his head cleared enough to realize what happened and he didn't want to deal with it anymore in hopes she would back off. She wouldn't be surprised, even as 'forbidden' as he was, she doubted even the dark man below her would ever consider mating with something as tainted as she was. Closing her eyes, Sonya took a deep breath, wincing slightly at the hitch in the end, she didn't want him to know it hurt her. There was no point in him knowing, he obviously had other thoughts now, and she would respect that.

Keeping her eyes closed, she pulled her hand away from his neck and went to stand, intent on hiding in the temple for a while to keep away from his burning gaze she was certian would haunt her for many years to come. A sharp, cold blade being pressed to her jugular made Sonya pause, her entire body freezing in shock when her eyes popped open to see him standing in front of her, katana drawn and resting against her skin with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Never let your guard down, Woman. No matter what the situation is, always assume attack unless they are dead." He paused, head tipping to the side slightly as he studied her frozen form with the air of superiority, a smirk gracing his features when she blinked and swallowed audably. "Submit."

Blinking her eyes up at him, she couldn't comprehend what happened, her mind a complete jumble of mixed emotions and thoughts keeping her from really focusing on what she saw right in front of her. His voice broke through finally, the simple command making her body finally free itself from it's statue-like state, making her slump forward onto her hands and bow her head. _'The bastard cheated.' _She thought in amusement, his sudden 'empty' reaction from moments ago coming clear to her now. _'He used my own insecurities to make a victory.' _With her head bowed, he didn't see the small smile that grew on her face before it was replaced by one of submission, a hand reaching up to brush the hair away from the right of her neck, head tipping to the side, giving the fire demon standing above her complete access. This simple sign of submission was her acceptance of his win, of his dominance, leaving it up to him to mark her as he saw fit, or to leave her a broken creature without a dominant.

A low growl rumbled in Hiei's chest at the sight of her offering her neck, his beast roaring in triumph at what she offered as he placed his Katana back into it's sheith before kneeling on the ground in front of her, his hands gripping her shoulders tight as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the offered skin, relishing it's taste for a moment then sinking the fangs that grew into the flesh, the tang of her blood washing over his tongue when he did, leaving no doubt that he suceeded in finally marking the woman as she collapsed into his arms. Yes, he marked her, but their battle had left the woman weak, her powers being restrained only made it more difficult on her.

Letting out a low breath of relief, Hiei stood, his new conquest cradled in his arms as he made his way back to the temple, intent on cleaning her and dressing the wounds she recieved while she rested. His own needing no more than rest to heal while hers would take an outside hand in order to fix themselves. Tonight they would rest and heal, tomorrow... A slow smile appeared on his face, revealing the fangs that had appeared earlier, their surfaces glinting slightly in the dim light around them. Tomorrow he would finish his claim.


	23. Completion -20-

**~~ATTENTION: PLEASE READ!~~**

**So here we are at chapter 20! I want to personally think all 6 of my followers and my awesome review team for constantly sending me messages, upping my spirits and making me feel like I'm decent at writing, to all of you, I give a bow and my sincere thank you.**

**Now then, on to buisness, I want to tell all of you right now, with how I'm plotting out this story, it is fixing up to be a long one, yes I know I'm slow to bring everything up to the 'boiling point', as you've seen here. And I've gotten at least three more 'peaks' I want to put into this story before I even think about ending this, and if it takes so long for each one, I'm going to guess it'll take about 40 to 50 chapters alltogether to bring 'Screaming while Dreaming' to a close, so some of you that don't like long stories, I'm sorry. To those that do like them, Settle yourselves down and be prepared for a story that'll take at least 5 or 6 months to write out if I pick up the pace a bit.**

**-Another note worthy of being pointed out, I've noticed even though YYH is no longer aired, it is still vastly popular, as well as Hiei. This, I am happy to say, makes me continue writing as well, considering that just for December so far I've gotten over 200 views on my story as it is. Not as much as some of the other stories on this site, but it's a substantial amount considering the factors I've put up. So to all of you that are reading my story, THANK YOU, really it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside when I realize that there are people out there that still love this show and character as much as I do.**

**-Note Three: As I've only gotten a couple of reviews, I will say this now. I do get rather... Violent suggestions to make new chapters. And while I'm flattered to know you lot are that addicted to my writing (Or if it's just Hiei, still...) that you feel the need to threaten bodily harm, it's still unnerving, so please, if you insist on doing so don't send me more than one a day that I don't post. Unlike some people, I don't like to come online and find about fifty messages in my Inbox to go through.**

**-Note Four: I've taken notice that some people don't read my notes posted at the beginning of each chapter, and I'm just going to say this now: It is rather important that you read them because they hold vital information explaining what is going to happen, what is happening and clearing up any mistakes or confusion from what I've written. Just as an example: The 'Comic Relief' chapter was NOT part of the main plot, it was put there for shits and giggles, yet some people seemed to think it was actually part of the story when I had explained in the note above the chapter that it wasn't. Please READ THE NOTES I PUT ABOVE THE CHAPTERS, THEY CAN BE IMPORTANT.**

**-Note Five: I just wanted to say to all of you, I've been lacking suggestions for my story, I have gotten a few, but not as many as I would have liked. I really do enjoy it when my readers give me their input and ideas to have written in. It makes the story a little more personal on my part, so I can make it a better reading experiance for you, please, do NOT hesitate to give me an idea to write in.**

**Now that I've gotten all of that out of my system, I will leave you with my basics: The music that gave me insperation for this is Marylin Manson. I cannot tell you all of the other Fanfiction stories I've read to help me with my chapter here, but I will say there are a couple that stood out. The MAIN one that helped me the most is one titled 'If I catch you a third time' or something along the lines of that. It is absolutely amazing and definately WORTH the read.**

**I do not own YYH or the characters in it**

**I do own Sonya and the plot**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

><p>The sound of running water roused Sonya from her sleep-like state, making a small groan slip from her lips when the pain of her bruises and cuts hit her full force under the onslaught of waking up. A low chuckle next to her made the Maiden's eyes snap open and search for the source of the sound only to land on a pair of amused crimsion eyes right behind her. "Hi- Hiei?" She coughed, wincing slightly at the dryness in her throat and frowning at his raised eyebrow as she rubbed at the base of her neck gently. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Washing you." Was the simple answer, making her come aware to the fact that she was laying in a tub of hot water, his arms wrapped around her from behind as a hand wiped gently across her arm, cleaning the dirt and blood from her skin with each pass of the cloth. The other wrapped securely around her stomach, holding her up against him. "And um... Why are you in the tub with me exactly?" She asked idly, trying to keep the nervous shake from her voice as she stared straight ahead at the faucet while it ran more clean water in. "You weren't the only one rolling around on the ground, Woman." He grunted, dipping the rag back into the water to clean the dirt from it before continuing his task on her shoulders.

"And you're in here with me instead of just waiting..?" A low rumble in the chest she leaned against made Sonya scowl as he chuckled under his breath, the cloth swiping along her shoulder gently. "Would you rather I dumped you in the water and left in hopes you would wake up before you went under?" His breath ghosted along the damp skin along her neck and shoulders, earning a small shiver from her as she wrapped her arms over her chest protectively. "As the winner of your ritual, I beleive I am entitled to whatever I like when it comes to you, correct?" He continued, dragging the rag along her back, a single finger from his other hand pressing forward between her shoulder blades so she would move up enough for him to reach better.

"Yes..." She breathed out finally, ignoring the faint shudder that wanted to work through her at his idle words. She knew she shouldn't think that way, considering the threat he posed before she accepted his challange, either way, she couldn't shake the past that easily. "Then do not question me. You needed to be bathed as much as myself. Therefore we are bathing." His simple answer made a small blush rise to her cheeks, silently she thanked whatever gods there were that he was behind her and couldn't see it. In truth, she wasn't nervous about the fact he was in the water with her, it was the fact of how familiar he was holding her body against his. It was quite obvious from her position that he had no clothes on, not that she should expect him to be wearing any while in the water, but the fact alone was enough to make her shift slightly.

A small squeeze on her hip from the arm wrapped around her made Sonya pause in her movements, her head turning to look over her shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow in question. "Unless you plan on finishing this, I suggest you refrain from moving like that again." He warned quietly, his arm tightening around her slightly at his words before he continued washing her back then moving over to her other arm to finish the job. Her face heated up again at the suggestion he posed and she turned back to face the front again, intent on keeping her body absolutely still as he continued to wipe across her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in it's wake.

To be honest, she never expected this. The stories she had been told while young from other females that had gone through the ritual with a male left her with the expectation of being bedded then left completely alone unless they wanted another 'roll in the sheets' as one of the women put it one day with a slight grimace on her face. Not to be bathed gently while wrapped up in his arms, if anything, she expected him to finish the claim right there in the forest before they returned to the temple, but here they were, sitting in the bath while he rubbed soap into her skin with the cloth... That happened to be making it's way towards her front now.

A small hiss escaped from between her teeth when the rag swiped over her left breast, making the nipple on it stand to attention at the slight stimulation while it moved in slow circles over the skin. Biting down on her lip, Sonya struggled not to move as the man behind her continued his torture, the arm wrapped around her tightening slightly when he moved to the other side, stimulating her other nipple in the same fashion before dipping below to swipe across her stomach above where his arm rested. Swallowing thickly, she tried to ignore the small pain in her chest from the cool air washing over the over sensitized skin now, making it even more difficult not to shift slightly against Hiei when the rag swiped across a sensitive area of skin on her hip.

A soft rumble from behind her alerted the Maiden that the man knew exactly what he was doing as the rag dipped lower, rubbing over the top of her thigh slowly, the edge of the cloth brushing lightly against her center with each pass it made. "Nnghh..." She gasped out as the cloth dipped between her legs, rubbing gently right _there _where a slow ache began to grow from his administrations, making her shift against her will as it brushed over the sensitive nub hidden there repeatedly. A small hitch in the fire demon's breathing was her only warning as the rag slipped from his grasp and a single finger began to explore where he had just been cleaning, swiping gently along her folds before touching the bundle of nerves lightly, pressing and rubbing it in slow circles.

Leaning her head back against his shoulder, Sonya closed her eyes at the sensation, her legs tighteting around the questing hand while she let out a soft moan. A set of teeth gently nipped at her ear as he pulled her legs apart gently, allowing his hand to wander a little lower, the finger now pressing gently past her folds and brushing past her entrance slightly, testing, feeling the heat it provided before slipping inside to explore further. "Aahh... Hiei..." She sighed softly, unable to stop the words from falling from her lips as she pressed against him harder, her legs opening more under his administrations. The teeth returned to her ear, nibbling softly before a tongue darted out to sooth the sting right after.

His finger dipped in and out of her heat in a slow, teasing pace, his other hand drifting up to cup her breast lightly, a thumb flicking over the pert nipple there, sending a small jolt of pleasure to arc through her body. Lips explored her neck as she twisted under his calloused and expert hands while they continued to raise the growing need in her that began to coil in her stomach, begging to be releaced from it's tightening heat. A soft rumble began to sound in her ear as a second finger joined the first, streaching her entrance slightly as they pulled apart, testing gently before dipping in farther, curling up and around until they found what they searched for finally.

"Ah!" Sonya cried out quietly, her body jolting in pleasure as they brushed an inner bundle of pleasure lightly, the slightest touch nearly sending her over the edge before it backed off when they withdrew to probe teasingly at her entrance again. "Hiei..." She whimpered softly, twisting in his arms as he continued his slow torture. She was nearly certian his plan was to drive her insaine with all of this, his hand rubbing over her chest, his fingers probing gently then his lips and teeth teasing at her neck and shoulders. All of it colliding and making her into a writhing mass of want and need.

His soft growl in her ear made her open her eyes since all of it started, her blue eyes, hazed with lust wandering over his face until they latched onto his hungry red ones. His fingers dipped back inside to brush over the inner bundle as his lips decended onto hers, taking them captive with his surprisingly soft and warm ones. His tongue flicked out, running along her lower lip before she opened her mouth enough to let it in, her own tongue reaching out to explore his tentively, running along the side of his while it reached farther into her mouth, exploring as his fingers explored, seemingly taking it's time like.

Hesitantly, she reached up and ran a hand through the back of his hair, marvling at the softness of the locks that were there, her eyes closing as she allowed herself to be tormented by the fire demon that held her, her body tighetning with each passing second as he continued, the torment heating her body to near his level. His teeth nipping down on her lower lip sent Sonya over the edge, a low moan tearing from her throat as the coil inside burst, her body arching upwards as pleasure washed over her heated skin, her lips tearing from his as she opened her mouth in a wordless cry.

His lips running along the mark he had made slowly brought her back to her senses, eyes blinking open blearily to gaze up at the man with a content expression. Her entire body relaxed against his as he wrapped both arms around her to pull her closer to his chest. His red eyes were closed as he tipped his head from side to side, simply brushing across the mark gently as she came down from her pleasure high. "Mmm..." She murred softly, tipping her head to the side more so he could have more room. "Don't think you're finished, woman..." His soft voice made her eyes open lazily to look up at him again, meeting a slightly amused expression with one of complete contentment.

Before she could formulate a reply, he stood up from the water, his arms shifting to hold her to him as he stepped out, dripping on the floor as he made his way out of the bathroom and across the hallway into hers, ignoring the fact that they weren't dry as he laid her down on the bed before climbing up to hover over her, his face a mask of intense concentration while he studied her silently. Looking up at him, Sonya felt a small smile appear on her lips, a hand reaching up to cup the side of his face, the thumb brushing over the skin lightly as she stared back equally silent.

The light in his eyes shifted when she touched his face, turning into something akin to the same hunger she saw in the bath moments ago as he dipped his head down to kiss her again, a hand wandering down to grip her hip tightly, the fingers flexing slightly against the skin. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers, his breath washing over her face, his eyes locked onto hers. His hand slid down farther, pulling her legs apart enough so he could settle between them, his erection brushing lightly against one of her inner thighs, making her jump slightly. "Mine." He breathed quietly, his head dropping down to rest his open mouth over the mark he created, causing Sonya's breathing to hitch at the tone of his voice. Reverent almost before he pressed his hips forward slightly, brushing the head of his erection against her folds lightly, sending a small jolt of pleasure to shoot through her.

"Yes..." She breathed quietly, her arms reaching up to wrap around his shoulders, her own lips finding the skin of his shoulder as he pushed forward, inching his way into her moist heat, streaching her more with each movement that brought him deeper inside. "Yours, Hiei..." Sonya closed her eyes as he stilled, halfway inside as he registered what she said. A low growl warned her a second before he thrust in completely, ripping a small cry from her lips as he forced his way in her tight heat, the muscles spasming around the intruding thickness as she tensed. She may have not been a virgin, but he was larger than she expected, making it feel slightly painful at the sharp movement.

He stilled again, a hand gripping at her hip tightly and his head raising up to study her gimacing face idly, waiting for her to relax against him again. "Sonya." Hiei murmured, catching the Maiden's attention, her blue eyes blinking open, a small haze of pain clouding her features. "Relax or this will continue to be painful." He instructed quietly, his nose brushing against hers in an uncharacteristic show of tenderness, earning him a small huff of air and the tense arch of her body to relax again. Taking that as his hint, he began to move out of her heat, cautioning himself to move slowly or this would end much too quickly for either of them. He may not have been a virgin himself, but it had been quite a while since he had a woman to bed.

Closing his eyes in concentration, he set a moderate pace, drawing out of her then pressing in repeatedly, keeping strict control over his body as it ached to move, to thrust harder, to take her and make her his the only other way he knew how. So she wouldn't forget he was hers, she wouldn't want anyone but him to touch her this way according to the ritual, but he wanted her to remember him in the morning just from the soreness in her body alone. Not from some mark he had placed on her skin, there were plenty of those already. Pressing his forehead against her shoulder, he let out a soft grunt of pleasure as her muscles tightened around him, her low moans in his ear enticing him as he moved against the woman in his grip.

Breathing in through his nose, Hiei savored her scent mixing with his, filling the room around them with their unique scent. Yes, no male would ever think of touching her, his scent would stay with her, no matter how long they may be apart in the future, his scent would stay, warning off anyone who would try to come near this woman, his mate and only his. His hands would be the only ones to touch her bare flesh, he would be the only one to take pleasure in her tight heat as he thrust inside. Only he could press his lips to hers, only him and no one else.

"Faster..." Her soft plea reached the fire demon through his hazy thoughts, making a soft growl to slip from his lips as he complied to her request, his hand reaching down to cup behind her knee and draw it up to his shoulder, giving him a better angle to press against her, his manhood nearly aching with the need to take her harder and faster, his breathing speeding up slightly as he moved against her softer flesh. "Mine.' He growled out, pushing himself up with one hand to stare down at her face, searching it for anything that would hint she thought otherwise. "Mine..." Sonya's back arched after a particularly hard thrust from the demon over her, wretching a cry of pleasure from her as she dug her nails into his shoulders, drawing blood and mixing it's scent with their own. "Yes!"

_'Mine!' _His beast cried inside, making Hiei growl again, his thrusts growing faster and harder, the sounds of flesh slapping against each other filling the room as he lifted her other leg up to rest on his shoulder, both hands pressing against the mattress on either side of the woman in front of him as he drove her into the bed, her cries and moans egging him on farther. "Ah!" She screamed suddenly, her back arching up off of the bed, her head tossing from side to side as she tightened to a near painful point around his erection as he thrusted into her harshly. "Hiei!" Sonya cried out, her body flooding with a pleasure she never felt before, her mind sparking and filling with shards of thoughts and memories, making everything around her shimmer and dull, leaving only her body and his as they touched.

A snarl ripped it's way from Hiei's chest as he thrust into her roughly then stilled as he finally reached his climax, her own pushing him over the edge, sending his hot seed deep into her, his hips jerking slightly as he thrust a couple more times before finishing completely and dropping himself down to rest on his elbows, his forehead falling forward to rest against her shoulder. Soft hands wandered over his back and up into his air while he tried to catch his breath, her own matching his, sweat shimmering on their bodies as they slowly began to relax against each other.

Finally gaining enough sense of mind, he dropped off to her side and pulled Sonya into his arms, pressing his lips to hers tiredly as she snuggled to him, her own pressing against his in return before her head dipped down below his chin so she could nuzzle against his chest lightly. "Mmm... If only we could just train that way. With you being like that I'm sure I'll end up loosing ten pounds a night." She mumbled agasint his skin, her lips brushing his chest while she spoke. A soft rumble sounded above her, making her tip her head up to look at his face with a tired smile. "You need sleep. Training tomorrow morning." He said idly, a hand running through her hair then down her back to rest against the center, fingers splayed out against the skin in a possessive manner. "Oh come on..." She grumbled under her breath, ducking her head back down with a small scowl, ignoring the low chuckle that came from her mate. "Hardly fair, you beat the crap out of me, then end up exhausting me and then you claim I have to get up early so I can train? Hardly fair."

Shaking his head, Hiei rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes, his arms tightening around her as they slowly drifted off into slumber. She may not have been anyone else's ideal choice in mate, but he personally couldn't think of anyone else worthy of his time it took to make such a bond.


	24. UPDATE 2 PLEASE READ!

**Alright so, Another update from your loveable author that you totally don't want to kill because it's taking me so long to post a new chapter, right? Right.**

**Anyway, to clarafy, Yes, I had difficulties writing up the lemon chapter. Really, do you know how long it took me before I decided on the 'lovey' scene instead of the totally hot and dominant scene I had suggested to me? Yeah, I mean it was hot, had me pulling at the collar of my shirt even while I was going over the basics. (Basics being none of the fluff before/after) Because I had to play along with the story I'm working with and not just wanting to squish my own angst at not having any of what Sonya's getting.**

**(I mean really, I'm tormenting myself by writing about her being with a guy, being 'ahem' active, and here I am being a nerdy geek without a boyfriend right now. Not fair, really not fair. But I digress)**

**Soooooo, after nearly melting my brain (Several times) over writing last chapter, and then stuffing a (20 gallon) garbage bag full of half-finished attempts. (Alright, not all of it was paper, there were some pop cans in it too. And some chip bags... And a pizza box. Really, I have a very unhelthy diet.) I settled for what I had posted, and to be honest, I'm glad you all liked it, really, I am, because I looked at it and when I posted the new chapter, I just... I felt like a frown form in my head (Hard to explain) and I just wasn't happy with it to be honest. But as long as you guys are, then I suppose I'll leave it alone.**

**Another thing, the next part of this story is going to be dealing with a LOT of pain, suffering, angst, anger, torture and quite possibly rape. I already have the basic idea down for what I WANT to happen, but what I want and what Sonya wants are two different things a lot of times, I want to write a fluff chapter, Sonya makes me write an angsty chapter full of just... well... Sadness.**

**So, I know what I want to happen, and it most likely will in the upcoming chapters. But really, I can't be positive with how she likes to change things around by being playful and/or depressed. So just a warning to you all.**

**Another thing, As I've reached nearly 40 reviews for this story (More than I've recieved for any of my stories before) I want to say thank you to the few that have reviewed nearly every chapter they've read, I really appreciate it more than I could ever tell you guys, seriously. If I didn't get any reviews, I probably would have stopped writing this a long time ago. So again, thank you for sending me your thoughts. And the best thing is, I really haven't recieved any rude ones telling me flat out the story is horrible, which is a huge boost for me. Even if you guys are refraining and not doing so to be polite, gives me hope that I'm at least portraying their characters well enough.**

**As for Hiei, yes, now that they are mated, you can expect him to change at least a little bit. Not a single person could end up in a relationship without changing at least a small amount. And in his case, it'll be more of a 'hey, i'm not as alone/unloved as I thought before' sort of thing rather than 'oh yes, I'm all lovey dovey and I'm gonna be fluffy with flowers and candy bit' no. Hiei would eat the candy then burn the flowers before telling Sonya he wants to train in his misguided attempt to get close enough to start 'things' again :P Considering the fact she's the kind of girl that likes a bit of a fight as forplay. But that's just her, and somehow, I see Hiei being that way to.**

**So, that's pretty much everything I wanted to talk about, for the most part anyhow, but if I remember anything else before I post the new chapter, I'll update this with the new info, so check back before you read any new chapters just to be sure, k? Okay, now then. I'm off of my rampage of random spiel and hope you all enjoyed this random moment of me, being... Me for the most part, I like to blame Monsters for this mostly, if you don't accept that, then sorry, but I'll just explain this way.**

**With the amount of Monster I've been drinking (The screw on lid type) I can use the cans to build a medium sized dog house, complete with roof. Yeah... I have a small collection going. I should probably be worried about the long-term effects this is gonna have on me, but eh, for now, I'll be glad for the boost while I work out the next epic chapter of SwD!**

**MUCH LOVE!**

**-and monster**

**-TL S0nya**


	25. UPDATE 3 PLEASE READ!

**Hello my beautiful and loyal readers, I am sorry to say that my story will have to be put on a short Hiatus due to the fact that I have given birth to a baby boy. (Any congratulations sent to me after reading this is very much appreciated! Just in case I don't get online and tell you myself.) In order to have time for him and my daughter now, I had to give up writing for the time being. At most, I'm guessing I will be away for maybe 3 or 4 months, enough time to have him settled down and old enough to sleep through the night anyway.**

**And just as a little side note- When I do end up writing chapters, it'll be between this one, Claiming the DragonHeart and A Rose of Another Name. So just keep an eye on all three of them to know what one I'll be updating, most likely I'll go in a loop. DragonHeart first, Rose of Another Name second, then Screaming While Dreaming. Not sure how OFTEN I'll be updating, but I will update when I can.**

**If I can manage to squeeze in time to write up a chapter or two, I will post it as soon as I possibly can, but I refuse to make any promises that I don't know if I can keep. So just watch close and check back now and again to see if I've updated or not. I really am sorry for this folks, I hate to do this to you all because You've been so paitent and loyal to me and my story.**

**So, if I can, i will post a chapter now and again (NO PROMISES) and if not, you can look forward to frequent updates again in the near future. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and have an even better new year!**

**-TL S0nya**


End file.
